Last Mission
by Elena Radzukevich
Summary: ×òî ñëó÷èòñÿ åñëè ÷åëîâåê âíåçàïíî ïîëó÷èò â ðóêè íåîãðàíè÷åííóþ, ïî÷òè âîëøåáíóþ ñèëó? Õîðîøî ýòî èëè ïëîõî? Âîò è äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé íå ñðàçó ï


Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìèññèÿ  
  
  
Àâòîð: Åëåíà Ðàäçþêåâè÷  
helena2001@pochtamt.ru  
  
"Äíåâíèê êàïèòàíà: Çâåçäíàÿ äàòà 5982.9  
Íàøà ïÿòèëåòíÿÿ ìèññèÿ ïîäîøëà ê êîíöó. Ìû ïîêèíóëè çåìëþ íà ïÿòü ëåò, ÷òî áû ïîáûâàòü òàì, ãäå íèêîãäà íå áûâàëè ëþäè... Ìû ñäåëàëè ýòî... Íî òåïåðü ìû ëåòèì äîìîé. È ÿ ðàä òîìó, ÷òî ìû âîçâðàùàåìñÿ. Íàì óäàëîñü ñîõðàíèòü íàø êîðàáëü, íàø ýêèïàæ..."  
-Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ðàä òîìó, ÷òî íàøè øêóðû îñòàëèñü öåëû? - òèõî ïðîãîâîðèë äîêòîð, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê êàïèòàíñêîìó êðåñëó.  
Äæåéìñ Òèáåðèé Êèðê, êàïèòàí êîñìè÷åñêîãî êîðàáëÿ Ôåäåðàöèè "Ýíòåðïðàéç", ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãíóë â ñâîåì êðåñëå îò íåîæèäàííîñòè.  
-×åðò, Áîóíç, ÷òî çà ìàíåðû?!  
Ïîòîì îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
-Íî â öåëîì - òû ïðàâ.  
Íàñòðîåíèå íà ìîñòèêå áûëî ïðèïîäíÿòûì. Îôèöèàëüíî óæå áûëî îáúÿâëåíî î òîì, ÷òî "Ýíòåðïðàéç" âçÿë êóðñ íà Çåìëþ.   
Âñå áûëî êîí÷åíî.   
Îíè îñòàëèñü æèâû. È îíè âîçâðàùàëèñü äîìîé.   
È ýòî íå ìîãëî íå ðàäîâàòü.  
-Êàïèòàí, êàê íàñ÷åò íåáîëüøîé ïèðóøêè? - äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé ëåãîíüêî òîëêíóë ñâîåãî äðóãà â ïëå÷î.  
-Íåìíîãî ïðåæäåâðåìåííî, íî äóìàþ, îêîí÷àíèå íàøåãî ïîëåòà áóäåò îòìå÷åíî ïîäîáàþùèì îáðàçîì, -çàâåðèë êàïèòàí.  
-Äæåíòëüìåíû, ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ÷òî ïðåðûâàþ âàñ, íî ïîëó÷åí ñèãíàë îò Çâåçäíîãî ôëîòà, - ñîîáùèë ìèñòåð Ñïîê.   
Îí ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ êðåñëîì Óõóðû, îôèöåðà ñâÿçè, è ïðî÷åë ñîîáùåíèå ïåðâûì. Óõóðà ÷óòü ðàñòåðÿíî îáåðíóëàñü ê êàïèòàíó.  
-Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî íàì ïîðó÷èëè ïîñëåäíþþ ìèññèþ! - âîñêëèêíóë ÌàêÊîé îáðå÷åííî, -Íî ÷òî òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî ýòî òàê è åñòü...  
Êàïèòàí âñòàë ñ êðåñëà è ïîäîøåë ê Óõóðå è Ñïîêó.  
Æåíùèíà ïîìåäëèâ, âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóëà íà êàïèòàíà, ÷èòàþùåãî åå ýêðàí.  
-Òû ïðàâ Áîóíç, îïÿòü òû ïðàâ, - ñêàçàë Äæèì.   
Îí ìîë÷à ïðîøåëñÿ ïî ìîñòèêó.  
Ëåîíàðä ÌàêÊîé ñ ëåãêîé óëûáêîé ñòîÿë, îáëîêîòèâøèñü î ñïèíêó êàïèòàíñêîãî êðåñëà. Â åãî ãëàçàõ ñòîÿë ìîë÷àëèâûé âîïðîñ. È áûòü ìîæåò òðåâîãà. ×åõîâ è Ñóëó òàê æå îáåðíóëèñü ê êàïèòàíó.  
Êèðê âçäîõíóë.  
-Íó, ÷òî æ ãîñïîäà... Íàø äîêòîð íàçâàë ýòî äåëî "ïîñëåäíåé ìèññèåé"... Çâåçäíûé ôëîò ãîâîðèò îá ýòîì òåìè æå ñëîâàìè... Ïîêà òðóäíî ñóäèòü î ñëîæíîñòè çàäàíèÿ... Íî íà ýòîò ðàç íàøà ìèññèÿ íîñèò èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî...  
-Îé! -çàêðè÷àë â øóòëèâîì óæàñå äîêòîð, -Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ýòîãî ñëîâà!  
-...ìèðíûé õàðàêòåð... - ïðîäîëæèë êàïèòàí è çàìîë÷àë.  
-Çâåçäíûé ôëîò ïîñòóïèë ñîâåðøåííî ëîãè÷íî, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê, ïðèõîäÿ íà ïîìîùü ñâîåìó êàïèòàíó. Íàø ïóòü ê Çåìëå ïðîëåãàåò ÷åðåç ñîëíå÷íóþ ñèñòåìó Ýë-ñè 417. Çäåñü îáíàðóæåíî øåñòü ïëàíåò, âòîðàÿ èç íèõ Ì-òèïà. Òàì âûðàùèâàþò êðàéíå ðåäêîå ðàñòåíèå èç êîòîðîãî ïðîèçâîäÿò ñâåðõöåííîå ëåêàðñòâåííîå ñûðüå.  
-Íàì ïîðó÷åíî çàêëþ÷èòü äîãîâîð ñ ìåñòíûì íàñåëåíèåì î ïîñòàâêàõ ýòîãî ëåêàðñòâåííîãî ïðåïàðàòà, - çàêîí÷èë Êèðê.  
-Äà, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, - óñìåõíóëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, -òîëüêî ñêîðåå âñåãî ìåñòíîå íàñåëåíèå ïðåäñòàâëÿåò èç ñåáÿ êó÷êó âîèíñòâåííûõ äèêàðåé ñ êîïüÿìè è ñòðåëàìè?  
-Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé. Ýòà öèâèëèçàöèÿ äàâíî âûøëà ê çâåçäàì, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê.  
-À, íó òîãäà ýòî ðàñà ñâåðõñóùåñòâ, êîòîðûå â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ðåøàò ïîçàáàâèòüñÿ íàìè! - ÷óòü íå çàñòîíàë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Îïÿòü íå óãàäàëè, äîêòîð, -îòâåòèëà òåïåðü Óõóðà. - Îíè î÷åíü äðóæåëþáíû è ìèðîëþáèâû...  
-×åõîâ, ÿ ïðîøó âûäàòü ìíå âòîðîé çàùèòíûé ñêàôàíäð! Èíà÷å ÿ íà ýòó ïëàíåòó íå ñïóñêàþñü! - ïðîäîëæàë ÌàêÊîé ñàìîçàáâåííî.  
-Óéìèñü, Áîóíç, -ïðåðâàë ïðåäñòàâëåíèå Êèðê, -Ñïîê, ïîäãîòîâüòå èíôîðìàöèþ ïî Ýë-Ñè 417. Õî÷ó ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî çà ðàñòåíèå è ïðåïàðàò èç íåãî... Íó òàê æå è òðàäèöèè ìåñòíîãî íàñåëåíèÿ...  
-Îñîáåííî ïîñìîòðè ÷òî îíè ëþáÿò åñòü íà îáåä, -ââåðíóë, íå óòåðïåâ, äîêòîð, - ïîñêîëüêó, ñóäÿ ïî âñåì, ãëàâíûìè áëþäàìè íà ýòîì ïèðó áóäåì ìû!  
×åõîâ ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
Íàñòðîåíèå âñå ðàâíî áûëî õîðîøèì.   
"Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìèññèÿ"... Êàê íå êðóòè, à ýòè ñëîâà çâó÷àëè ïðèÿòíî.  
-Ñîâåùàíèå ÷åðåç ÷àñ, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, óñàæèâàÿñü â ñâîå êðåñëî, -Áîóíç ó òåáÿ åñòü âðåìÿ ÷òî áû ïîçíàêîìèòñÿ ñ èõ ìåäèöèíîé. Êàê íèêàê ìû äîëæíû êóïèòü ëåêàðñòâî. Óõóðà, ïîëíûé òåêñò ñîîáùåíèÿ Çâåçäíîãî ôëîòà.  
  
***  
  
Ó÷àñòíèêè, ñîñòîÿâøåãîñÿ ÷åðåç ÷àñ ñîâåùàíèÿ, áûëè íàñòðîåíû óæå ìåíåå øóòëèâî.   
Êèðê ñëóøàë îáúÿñíåíèÿ Ñïîêà è åãî ëèöî ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå áîëåå è áîëåå ìðà÷íûì.   
ÌàêÊîé, ñèäåë â íåáðåæíîé ïîçå, ÷óòü ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà. Íî Êèðê çíàë, ÷òî äîêòîð âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàåò ïîÿñíåíèÿ âóëêàíöà, äîæèäàÿñü ìîìåíòà, êîãäà ìîæíî áóäåò âñòàâèòü ñëîâî.  
Ãëàâíûé èíæåíåð Ìîíòãîìåðè Ñêîòò áàðàáàíèë ïàëüöàìè ïî ñòîëó.   
-Ôåäåðàöèÿ âïåðâûå âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ ýòèì ðàñòåíèåì. Ìåñòíîå íàñåëåíèå íàçûâàåò åãî õàô. Îíî âûðàùèâàåòñÿ íà ïëàíåòå óæå ìíîãî âåêîâ. Ñîçäàí öåëûé êóëüò ýòîãî ðàñòåíèÿ. Â äðåâíîñòè åìó ïîñâÿùàëè õðàìû..., - çàìåòèâ äåìîíñòðàòèâíûé çåâîê äîêòîðà, Ñïîê ÷óòü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïðîäîëæèë, - Ïîñëå äîâîëüíî ñëîæíîé ïðîöåäóðû ïåðåðàáîòêè è ïåðåãîíêè, î êîòîðîé ìû íè÷åãî íå çíàåì, ïîëó÷àåòñÿ áûñòðîèñïàðÿþùàÿñÿ æèäêîñòü õàôòè. Äëÿ ïîëó÷åíèÿ 100 ìèëëèëèòðîâ òðåáóåòñÿ ïåðåðàáîòàòü ãîäîâîé óðîæàé ïîëÿ â 3, 75 ãåêòàðà. Ðàáîòû ïðîèçâîäÿòñÿ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî âðó÷íóþ...  
-×òî? -ïåðåáèë Ñïîêà ÌàêÊîé, - ãîâîðèëè æå, ÷òî ýòà î÷åíü ðàçâèòàÿ öèâèëèçàöèÿ?  
-Ýòî òàê, -ïîäòâåðäèë Ñïîê, òåì íå ìåíåå, ðàáîòû ïðîèçâîäÿòñÿ âðó÷íóþ. Ýòî íå åäèíñòâåííàÿ ñòðàííîñòü âòîðîé ïëàíåòû ñèñòåìû Ýë-Ñè 417. Êñòàòè, íàçûâàþò îíè ñâîé ìèð "Õàôëèíã", ÷òî â áóêâàëüíîì ïåðåâîäå îçíà÷àåò, òàì ãäå èñïîëüçóåòñÿ õàô. Åñòü åùå êîå êàêèå ñòðàííîñòè...  
-Ïîõîæå âñÿ öèâèëèçàöèÿ ñõîäèò ñ óìà ïî êàêîé òî òðàâå, - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé, íè÷óòü íå ñìóòèâøèñü, ñòðîãîãî âçãëÿäà êàïèòàíà, -ýòî áûëî áû ïðåêðàñíî, åñëè áû ýòîò õàô íå ïîíàäîáèëñÿ íàì äëÿ ñïàñåíèÿ æèçíåé æèòåëåé Ìèíòàðà 9...  
-×òî çà ñïàñåíèå æèçíè? - ñïðîñèë Ñêîòò, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê ÌàêÊîþ.  
-Ýòî òî, ðàäè ÷åãî íàì è ïîðó÷åíà ýòà ìèññèÿ, -ïîÿñíèë Êèðê. Æèòåëè Ìèíòàðà 9 çàâåðÿþò, ÷òî äëÿ ëå÷åíèÿ êàêîé òî áîëåçíè èì íóæåí õàô. Âåðíåå åãî ïðîèçâîäíîå - õàôòè. Îíè ìíîãî ëåò òîðãîâàëè ñ Õàôëèíãîì, íî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïîñòàâêè ñîêðàòèëèñü. Áîëåå òîãî ñâåäåíû íà íåò. Ìèíòàðöû ÷ëåíû Ôåäåðàöèè è ïðîñÿò îêàçàòü ïîìîùü â ïåðåãîâîðàõ. Áîóíç?  
-Äà, - êèâíóë äîêòîð, îæèâëÿÿñü, -Çàáîëåâàíèå ìèíòàðöåâ êðàéíå îïàñíî. Ïîñòåïåííî íàðàñòàåò ïàðàëè÷ êîíå÷íîñòåé, äåãåíåðàöèÿ íåðâíûõ âîëîêîí. Âñå çàêàí÷èâàþùåéñÿ ñìåðòüþ. Ìèíòàðöû âñåãäà èñïîëüçîâàëè õàôòè äëÿ ïðîôèëàêòèêè ýòîãî çàáîëåâàíèÿ. Êàæäûé ðåáåíîê äîëæåí ïîëó÷èòü äâå-òðè èíúåêöèè ïðåïàðàòà â âîçðàñòå äî 3 ëåò. Òîãäà çàáîëåâàíèå íå ãðîçèò.   
-Ìèíòàðöû îïèñûâàþò ýòî âåùåñòâî êàê ïàíàöåþ îò âñåõ áîëåçíåé, ñâîåãî ðîäà ýëèêñèð æèçíè. Ñîîòâåòñòâåííî îñòàëüíûå ÷ëåíû Ôåäåðàöèè íå ïðî÷ü èçó÷èòü åãî ñîñòàâ, -äîáàâèë Ñïîê, -Ïîñòàâêè õàôòè íà Ìèíòàð ïðåêðàùåíû ïî÷òè äâà ãîäà íàçàä.   
-È ÷òî äåòèøêè óæå íà÷èíàþò áîëåòü? - ñïðîñèë Ñêîòò.  
-Íåò, -îòâåòèë ÌàêÊîé, - ýòî çàáîëåâàíèå âçðîñëûõ. Íî åñëè ðåáåíêó íå äåëàëè ýòè èíúåêöèè â ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåì âîçðàñòå, òî äîñòèãíóâ 20-30 ëåò îêîëî 90 ïðîöåíòîâ çàáîëåâàþò ýòèì ïîëçó÷èì ïàðàëè÷îì. Èç íèõ äëÿ 70 ïðîöåíòîâ áîëåçíü çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ ñìåðòüþ, à äëÿ 20 - ðàñòèòåëüíûì ñóùåñòâîâàíèåì.  
-Áîæå, -ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñêîòò, - è ýòè áåäíÿãè çíàþò, ÷òî çàáîëåþò, äà?  
ÌàêÊîé âçäîõíóë:  
-Êîíå÷íî çíàþò. Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå ïîêîëåíèå, íå ïîëó÷èâøåå ýòèõ ïðèâèâîê...  
-Ñïîê, à Õàôëèíã ïëàíèðóåò âñòóïëåíèå â Ôåäåðàöèþ? - ñïðîñèë êàïèòàí.  
-Ìû ìîæåì ïðåäëîæèòü èì ýòî, íî íåò ãàðàíòèé, ÷òî îíè çàèíòåðåñóþòñÿ íàøèì ïðåäëîæåíèåì, - îòâåòèë âóëêàíåö.  
-Òû ãîâîðèë î êàêèõ òî ñòðàííîñòÿõ, Ñïîê, -íàïîìíèë êàïèòàí.  
-Åñëè áû äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé íå ïåðåáèë ìåíÿ, òî ÿ áû óæå óñïåë ñîîáùèòü âàì îñíîâíîå...  
-Êàê?! Ýòî åùå íå âñå? Íàì ïîðó÷àþò äîáûòü ñâåðõöåííûé ïðåïàðàò ó ëèö êîòîðûì ãëóáîêî íàïëåâàòü íà ñìåðòü öåëîãî ïîêîëåíèÿ æèòåëåé Ìèíòàðà, íà Ôåäåðàöèþ â öåëîì è íà íàñ â ÷àñòíîñòè, à òàê æå íà ñîáñòâåííûå êîììåð÷åñêèå èíòåðåñû è åñòü ÷òî òî åùå? - âîñêëèêíóë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Äîñòàòî÷íî, äîêòîð, - ñêàçàë Êèðê.  
ÌàêÊîé îñåêñÿ, ïîòîì ÷óòü îáèæåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, ãîâîðÿ âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì: "Äà ðàäè áîãà, ÿ ìîãó âîîáùå óéòè îòñþäà".  
-Ñïîê, ïðîäîëæàéòå, - Êèðê âñòàë ñî ñâîåãî ñòóëà è ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå ñîâåùàíèé.  
-Ãëàâíàÿ îñîáåííîñòü ýòîé ïëàíåòû çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî íà íåé çàêîíû ôèçèêè äåéñòâóþò ñ íåáîëüøèìè ïîïðàâêàìè.  
-Çàêîíû ôèçèêè? - ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñêîòò, - Ñ ïîïðàâêàìè? Ñ êàêèìè ïîïðàâêàìè? Ó çàêîíîâ ôèçèêè íå ìîæåò áûòü ïîïðàâîê, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, îíè èëè åñòü èëè íåò...  
Âóëêàíåö íåâîçìóòèìî êèâíóë.   
-Âû ïðàâû, íî òåì íå ìåíåå, æèòåëè ïëàíåòû â ñîñòîÿíèè îñóùåñòâëÿòü ëåâèòàöèþ, òåëåêèíåç, òåëåïîðòàöèþ, òåëåïàòèþ áåç êàêèõ ëèáî ïðèáîðîâ, íåîáõîäèìûõ äëÿ òàêèõ äåéñòâèé. Òàê äîïóñòèì, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íàø òðàíñïîðòåð îñóùåñòâëÿåò òåëåïîðòàöèþ ïðåäìåòîâ è æèâûõ âåùåñòâ, íî äàííûé ïðîöåññ çàíèìàåò êàêèå ëèáî âðåìÿ, ïóñòü äàæå íè÷òîæíî ìàëîå, òàì æå ïåðåáðîñêà ìàòåðèè íà ëþáîå ðàññòîÿíèå íå çàíèìàåò íèêàêîãî âðåìåíè. Ýòî îäíîìîìåíòíàÿ îïåðàöèÿ...   
-Ìîæåò áûòü, èõ àïïàðàòóðà ïðîñòî ñëèøêîì ñîâåðøåííà? - ïðåäïîëîæèë êàïèòàí.  
Ìûñëü îá î÷åðåäíîé âñòðå÷å ñ ëþäüìè, îáëàäàþùèìè êàêèìè áû òî íè áûëî ïàðàíîðìàëüíûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè, ïîêàçàëàñü åìó ãëóáîêî îòâðàòèòåëüíîé. ×óâñòâóÿ â òî æå âðåìÿ âèíó çà òàêóþ... íåãèáêîñòü, Äæèì ïîñòàðàëñÿ îòáðîñèòü ýòè ñîîáðàæåíèÿ â ñòîðîíó.  
-ß, áîëüøå ÷åì êòî-òî èíîé, õîòåë áû ÷òî áû ýòî áûëî òàê, -îòâåòèë Ñïîê, - íî èìåþùàÿñÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ íå ïîçâîëÿåò ñäåëàòü òàêîé âûâîä.  
-Íå çíàþ, íå çíàþ, - ïðîãîâîðèë íåäîâîëüíî Ìîíòãîìåðè Ñêîòò, -ôèçèêà åñòü ôèçèêà. Îíà îäèíàêîâà âåçäå âî âñåëåííîé. Åñòü íåçûáëåìûå çàêîíû. Ãðàâèòàöèÿ íàïðèìåð, ñîõðàíåíèå ìàññû è ýíåðãèè, õîä âðåìåíè... Êàê ýòî ìîæåò íå ðàáîòàòü? Ýòî ÷òî æå äðóãîå èçìåðåíèå?  
Ìèñòåð Ñïîê ÷óòü óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà Ñêîòòà.  
-Äðóãîå èçìåðåíèå? Íåò, ÿ íå ìîãó ýòî óòâåðæäàòü. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ çàêîíîâ ôèçèêè, òî ñîâðåìåííûå èññëåäîâàíèÿ äîïóñêàþò ïðè îïðåäåëåííûõ óñëîâèÿõ ñóùåñòâîâàíèå òåõ èëè èíûõ ôèçè÷åñêèõ àíîìàëèé.  
-Èõ ôèçèêà íàñ íå èíòåðåñóåò, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, -ñêàçàë Êèðê, -Ñåé÷àñ ìû áîëüøå òîðãîâöû. Êàæäûé èç âàñ äîëæåí ïîäóìàòü íàä òåì, ÷åì ìîæíî çàèíòåðåñîâàòü ýòèõ ëåâèòàòîðîâ... ñ òåì ÷òî áû îíè äàëè èëè ïðîäàëè íàì ýòî õàôòè. Ìîæåò êòî-òî èç âàøèõ îòäåëîâ ïðåäëîæèò ÷òî òî äåëüíîå. Âñå èäåè ðàññìàòðèâàþòñÿ. Ñêîëüêî ó íàñ âðåìåíè?  
-×åòûðå äíÿ êàïèòàí, -îòâåòèë Ñïîê.  
-Âñå ñâîáîäíû, - ñêàçàë êàïèòàí, - Áîóíç, íà ïàðó ñëîâ.  
ÌàêÊîé ðàññìåÿëñÿ:  
-Âðÿä ëè ÿ ñêàæó òåáå, ÷òî-òî óìíîå ïî ïîâîäó ëåâèòàöèè, Äæèì.  
-Ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò íå ëåâèòàöèÿ, à òû. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?  
-Òû î ÷åì?  
-Ýòà ìèññèÿ. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ... ïîõîæå, òåáå íå õî÷åòñÿ åþ çàíèìàòüñÿ?  
-Íó...ìàëî ëè ÷òî ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ. Ïðîñòî ÿ êàê-òî íàñòðîèëñÿ óæå íà íàñòîÿùèé îòäûõ... È òóò îïÿòü. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ìû íåïëîõî ïîðàáîòàëè çà ýòè ïÿòü ëåò...  
-Ýòî íå ïðè÷èíà ïîñòîÿííî öåïëÿòüñÿ ê Ñïîêó.  
-À áðîñü, åìó ýòî íðàâèòñÿ íå ìåíüøå ÷åì ìíå.  
-Äà? À òåáå íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî íàø âóëêàíåö ïðîñòî ñëèøêîì äåëèêàòíàÿ ëè÷íîñòü, ÷òî áû íå ïîñëàòü òåáÿ ê ÷åðòó?  
ÌàêÊîé ðàçâåë ðóêàìè.  
-Ëàäíî, ëàäíî. Ïðèçíàþ, ñåãîäíÿ ÿ íåìíîãî óâëåêñÿ. ×òî òû ñî ìíîé ñäåëàåøü? Ïîñàäèøü íà õëåá è âîäó?  
-Èäè ê ÷åðòó, Áîóíç.  
-Çíàåøü, à âåäü, ïîæàëóé, èç âñåé íàøåé êîìàíäû ýòà ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìèññèÿ áîëüøå âñåõ ïî äóøå òåáå?  
Äæèì âçãëÿíóë â ñìåþùèåñÿ ãëàçà äîêòîðà è óëûáíóëñÿ ñàì. ÌàêÊîé ìîã áûòü íåâûíîñèì, íî îí íàñòîëüêî õîðîøî çíàë ñâîåãî äðóãà, ÷òî ýòî èíîãäà ïóãàëî. Äæèì äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ðàä ïîëó÷èòü ýòî "ïîñëåäíåå çàäàíèå". Ðàä, òàê êàê âîïðîñ î åãî ïåðåâîäå â øòàá áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè ðåøåí. À ýòî çíà÷èò... Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî åìó íå ïðèäåòñÿ óæå ïðèíèìàòü ó÷àñòèå â òàêèõ ìèññèÿõ â êà÷åñòâå íåïîñðåäñòâåííîãî èñïîëíèòåëÿ... Â òàêèõ èëè ëþáûõ äðóãèõ. Ïðûãàòü ïî ãàëàêòèêå - çàíÿòèå äëÿ þíöîâ?  
×åðò! Îí è õîòåë îñòàòüñÿ òàêèì þíöîì íàâñåãäà.  
Æàëü ýòî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî.  
Íèêàêèå ïîïðàâêè ê çàêîíàì ôèçèêè íå ñïîñîáíû îñòàíîâèòü âðåìÿ.  
Ëèöî Äæèìà ñòàëî çàäóì÷èâûì... Ïîòîì îí ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ è øóòëèâî òîëêíóë ÌàêÊîÿ êóëàêîì â ïëå÷î:  
-Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ìèññèÿ?  
-Èäè ê ÷åðòó, Äæèì.  
  
***  
  
"Äíåâíèê êàïèòàíà: Çâåçäíàÿ äàòà 5986.3  
Ãðóïïà âûñàäêè, ñîñòîÿùàÿ èç ìåíÿ, ìèñòåðà Ñïîêà, äîêòîðà ÌàêÊîÿ è ëåéòåíàíòà ×åõîâà ñïóñòèëàñü íà ïëàíåòó Õàôëèíã ñèñòåìû Ýë-Ñè 417.  
Íàøà öåëü - çàêëþ÷èòü ñîãëàøåíèå ñ ïðàâèòåëüñòâîì Õàôëèíãà î ïîñòàâêàõ öåííîãî ëåêàðñòâåííîãî ïðåïàðàòà õàôòè. Ïî óòâåðæäåíèþ äîêòîðà ÌàêÊîÿ ïðåïàðàò ýòîò ñïîñîáåí îñóùåñòâèòü ïåðåâîðîò â ìåäèöèíñêîé íàóêå. È, ÷òî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, òîëüêî îí ñïîñîáåí ñïàñòè ñîòíè òûñÿ÷ æèçíåé íà ïëàíåòå Ìèíòàð 9.   
Çà ÷åòûðå äíÿ ìíå ïðèøëîñü çàáðàêîâàòü äåñÿòêà äâà ïðåäëîæåíèé, ñ êîòîðûìè ìîæíî áûëî áû îáðàòèòüñÿ ê ïðàâèòåëüñòâó Õàôëèíãà. È ìû äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàåì, ÷òî æå îíè çàõîòÿò ïîëó÷èòü â îáìåí íà ñâîé çíàìåíèòûé õàôòè..."  
  
-Õîðîøî, êàïèòàí êîñìè÷åñêîãî êîðàáëÿ Ôåäåðàöèè Äæåéìñ Ò. Êèðê, âàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå î âñòóïëåíèè â Ôåäåðàöèþ áóäåò íàìè ðàññìîòðåíî. Âîçìîæíî äàæå â òå÷åíèå ýòîãî ãîäà. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ ïîñòàâîê õàôòè, òî ýòî íå òàêîé ïðîñòîé âîïðîñ êàê âàì êàæåòñÿ.  
"Ìíå ýòî âîâñå íå êàæåòñÿ ïðîñòûì âîïðîñîì", - ìûñëåííî âîçðàçèë Êèðê. Ïåðåãîâîðû âåùü äîëãàÿ è íóäíàÿ... Îñîáåííî åñëè îäíà èç ñòîðîí ïîñòîÿííî äàåò óêëîí÷èâûå îòâåòû è íå ãîâîðèò ïðÿìî è îòêðîâåííî, ÷òî æå îíà õî÷åò ïîëó÷èòü íà ñàìîì äåëå...  
Ïîñëå äîëãèõ ïðîâîëî÷åê îíè äîáèëèñü íàêîíåö àóäèåíöèè. Àð-Áðîí, ìèíèñòð èíîñòðàííûõ äåë Õàôëèíãà áûë ìóæ÷èíîé âûñîêèì è õóäîùàâûì. Â îäåæäå ïðåäïî÷èòàë êðàñíûå öâåòà. Ñ åãî ïëå÷ íèñïàäàë äëèííûé ÷åðíûé ïëàù, ìàòåðèàë êîòîðîãî ÷óòü ìåðöàë ïðè ìàëåéøåì äâèæåíèè ìèíèñòðà. Áëåñòÿùèé øàðô îïîÿñûâàë åãî òàëèþ. Â îáùåì âèä ó ìèíèñòðà áûë äîâîëüíî ïðåäñòàâèòåëüíûì.   
×òî êàñàåòñÿ ýìîöèé - òî îí èñïûòûâàë ÷óâñòâà àíàëîãè÷íûå êàïèòàíñêèì. Åãî ðàçäðàæàëè ýòè ñàìîóâåðåííûå ÷óæàêè, çàÿâèâøèåñÿ íà åãî ïëàíåòó áåç ïðèãëàøåíèÿ, äà åùå âûñòóïàþùèå îò èìåíè êàêîé òî íåâåäîìîé Ôåäåðàöèè, è áîëåå òîãî ìèíòàðöåâ. Ýòèõ íåáëàãîäàðíûõ òâàðåé, êîòîðûå ïîïûòàëèñü... ñòðàøíî ñêàçàòü... íå êóïèòü èëè îáìåíÿòü äðàãîöåííûé õàôòè... à óêðàñòü åãî! Òðîå øïèîíîâ, ïîéìàííûõ ñ ïîëè÷íûì, à èìåííî ñ ñåìåíàìè õàôà, áûëè êàçíåíû. À ìèíòàðöû íàêàçàíû òàê êàê îíè òîãî çàñëóæèâàëè...  
Äà è ýòó êîìåäèþ ïîðà êîí÷àòü...  
-Çíàåòå, êàïèòàí, âû ìåíÿ íå óáåäèëè, -ãîëîñ Àð-Áðîíà áûë õîëîäåí, -Ïîæàëóé ÿ ðèñêíó âûäâèíóòü âàì âñòðå÷íîå ïðåäëîæåíèå. Ïîêà äëÿ ìåíÿ ñèòóàöèÿ âûãëÿäèò òàê. Âû õîòèòå ïðèîáðåñòè ó íàñ òî, ÷òî ÿâëÿåòñÿ ãëàâíîé öåííîñòüþ íà íàøåé ïëàíåòå. Âñÿ íàøà ýêîíîìèêà ïîñòðîåíà òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÷òî áû îáåñïå÷èòü äîáû÷ó è ðåàëèçàöèþ õàôòè... Ýòî òðóäíàÿ, íî, ïðàâî æå, áëàãîäàðíàÿ çàäà÷à. Ó íàñ íåò ïðîáëåì ñî ñáûòîì. ×òî âû ïðåäëàãàåòå? ×ëåíñòâî â êàêîé òî íåïîíÿòíîé îðãàíèçàöèè, ïîìîùü Ìèíòàðó... ×òî, êñòàòè ãîâîðÿ, â ïðèíöèïå äëÿ íàñ íåïðèåìëåìî... Êàêèå òî ìàòåðèàëüíûå áëàãà... Âñå ýòî íàì íå íóæíî!  
-Åñëè âû ñêàæåòå, â ÷åì âû èñïûòûâàåòå ïîòðåáíîñòü, ìû ïîñòàðàåìñÿ óäîâëåòâîðèòü åå, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê.  
Àð-Áðîí âíèìàòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà âóëêàíöà.  
-Âàøè ñëîâà, ïîæàëóé, ïðèÿòíû ìíå...  
-Êîíå÷íî, -ðåøèë ïîäàòü ãîëîñ ÌàêÊîé, - ìû ïðåäëàãàåì âàì ÷òî-òî, íå ñïðîñèâ ÷åãî æå âû õîòèòå ñàìè. Ñ íàøåé ñòîðîíû ýòî íå ñëèøêîì ðàçóìíî.  
Êèðê âåæëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ, ñêðûâàÿ äîñàäó. Îí ñïðàøèâàë ýòîãî íàäìåííîãî òèïà óæå òðè ðàçà î òîì, ÷åãî áû èì õîòåëîñü â îáìåí íà åãî ðàñ÷óäåñíûé õàôòè! Ïóñòü äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, íî ñìûñë áûë â ýòîì. Òåïåðü åãî âûñòàâëÿþò íà ïîñìåøèùå è âñå áëàãîäàðÿ òîìó, ÷òî îí, âèäèòå ëè, íåäîñòàòî÷íî ðàñøàðêàëñÿ ñ ýòèì...  
Àð-Áðîí îáåðíóëñÿ ê Êèðêó, ñìåðèâ åãî âçãëÿäîì, òàê, ñëîâíî ïðî÷èòàë åãî ìûñëè.  
Äæèì ïîõîëîäåë.   
"À, ÷åðò! Âåäü îíè òåëåïàòû! Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ î íåì è åãî õàôòè..."  
-È íå òîëüêî ýòî, êàïèòàí Êèðê, - îòâåòèë Àð-Áðîí óñìåõíóâøèñü, -Åñòü åùå îäíî î÷åíü âàæíîå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî, î êîòîðîì ÿ ñ÷èòàþ ñâîèì äîëãîì ïðåäóïðåäèòü âàñ. Âàñ âñåõ.  
Îôèöåðû "Ýíòåðïðàéçà" ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.  
-ß - ÷åëîâåê òåðïèìûõ âçãëÿäîâ. Íî ìîè êîëëåãè, ïîæàëóé, áóäóò íå ñòîëü ñíèñõîäèòåëüíû. Ìû äîëæíû áûòü óâåðåíû â òîì, ÷òî âû èìåííî òå ëþäè, ñ êîòîðûìè ìû ìîæåì èìåòü äåëî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ãäå ãàðàíòèÿ, ÷òî âàøà Ôåäåðàöèÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûïîëíèò òî, ÷òî âû îáåùàåòå?   
Êèðê óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
-Äðóãèìè ñëîâàìè, ãäå íàøè âåðèòåëüíûå ãðàìîòû? - ñïðîñèë îí.  
Àð-Áðîí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
-Íå òîëüêî. Âû äîëæíû áûòü ðàâíû íàì. Ïîíèìàåòå?  
"Ñïîñîáíû âû ëè ýòî âîîáùå ïîíÿòü?" - âîò ïðàâèëüíûé âîïðîñ. Íî Àð-Áðîí íå õîòåë êàçàòüñÿ íåâåæëèâûì.  
Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå áîëüøå ÷åì òîãî òðåáîâàëà íåîáõîäèìîñòü.  
-Êîíå÷íî ïîíèìàþ, -êèâíóë Êèðê, -Âî ïåðâûõ, ìîé ðàíã ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå ãîâîðèòü îò èìåíè...  
-Âàø ðàíã íå ïîçâîëÿåò âàì ãîâîðèòü íè îò ÷üåãî èìåíè Äæåéìñ Ò. Êèðê.  
Àð-Áðîíà òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë. "Ïîæàëóé îíè íå ñïîñîáíû ýòî ïîíÿòü... Äà, óæ òî÷íî íå ýòîò Êèðê... Èç îñòàëüíûõ âîçìîæíî ó îäíîãî è åñòü êîå ÷òî â ñîçíàíèè, ñïîñîáíîå îöåíèòü Õàôëèíã è èõ æèòåëåé ïî äîñòîèíñòâó..."  
Àð-Áðîí åùå ðàç îãëÿäåë îôèöåðîâ "Ýíòåðïðàéçà".  
-Äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî ïðàêòè÷åñêè î÷åâèäíî, - ñêàçàë îí, - Íî áóäåì ñïðàâåäëèâû. Ìû íå çâàëè âàñ ñþäà. Âåðíî? Âû ïðèøëè ñàìè. Âû õîòèòå ïîëó÷èòü êîå-÷òî? Õîðîøî. Íî âû äîëæíû â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ñûãðàòü ïî íàøèì ïðàâèëàì. Âû ñâîáîäíû - ìîæåòå ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà ñâîé êîðàáëü è ëåòåòü òóäà êóäà õîòèòå. Íèêòî âàñ íå áóäåò çàäåðæèâàòü. Áîëåå òîãî, ÿ íàñòàèâàþ, íà òîì ÷òî áû âû îáäóìàëè âñå íå òîðîïÿñü.  
-È ÷òî ïîòîì? - ñïðîñèë Êèðê, - âû ñêàæåòå íàì ñâîþ öåíó?  
-Íåò. Ñíà÷àëà, ìû óñòàíîâèì âàø èñòèííûé ðàíã íà íàøåé ïëàíåòå. Ñ òåì, êòî ïðîéäåò èñïûòàíèå, ìû áóäåì âåñòè ïåðåãîâîðû. Ñòîëüêî ñêîëüêî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ.   
-À îñòàëüíûå? - ñïðîñèë Ïàâåë ×åõîâ ñ òðåâîãîé.   
Àð-Áðîí óëûáíóëñÿ ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî.  
-Íå áîéòåñü, Ïàâåë Àíäðååâè÷, âàøè æèçíè áóäóò â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Âû âåäü ýòîãî áîèòåñü? Ïîãèáíóòü íà ñâîåì ïîñëåäíåì çàäàíèè? È íå ïîëó÷èòü çàñëóæåííóþ ñëàâó?  
Ëèöî ðóññêîãî âñïûõíóëî îò ñìóùåíèÿ.  
-Ý... íåò.  
-Íó, íó, íå íóæíî ëãàòü. ß íå ëþáëþ ýòîãî.  
-Ìíå òîæå õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, ÷òî áóäåò ñ òåìè, êòî íå ïðîéäåò âàøå èñïûòàíèå. È ÷òî çà èñïûòàíèå? - ñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé.  
Àð-Áðîí ïîìåäëèëè, âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàÿ äîêòîðà.  
-Ïîæàëóé, ìíå íå÷åãî äîáàâèòü... Îäíîì ìîãó îáåùàòü òî÷íî. Íèêòî íà èñïûòàíèè, èëè íà ïåðåãîâîðàõ - íå áóäåò ïîêóøàòüñÿ íà âàøó æèçíü... Áîëåå òîãî, âû áóäåòå âîëüíû â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ïðåðâàòü ïåðåãîâîðû è ïîêèíóòü íàñ âñå âìåñòå. Íàâñåãäà, - Àð-Áðîí ïîìîë÷àë, ïûòàÿñü óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå ïîíèìàþò åãî ñëîâà. Íî ïîòîì ðåøèë äîïîëíèòåëüíî óòî÷íèòü - Ýòî îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî âòîðîãî øàíñà ó âàñ íå áóäåò... Íó, à ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ òåõ êòî íå ïðîéäåò èñïûòàíèÿ... âñå âðåìÿ ïîêà áóäóò âåñòèñü ïåðåãîâîðû èì... èëè åìó... Àð-Áðîí ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Êèðêà... ïðèäåòñÿ ïîðàáîòàòü íà áëàãî Õàôëèíãà. Íàøè ïîñàäêè õàôà çàðîñëè ñîðíÿêàìè. Ýòîò äîñòàòî÷íî êðîïîòëèâàÿ ðàáîòà è äóìàþ ÷òî â ïðîöåññå ýòîãî çàíÿòèÿ ó ... ì... íåêîòîðûõ èç âàñ áóäåò âîçìîæíîñòü ïîëó÷èòü óðîê ñìèðåíèÿ è ì... ïîðàçìûøëÿòü íà òåìó ìàòåðèàëüíûõ áëàã...  
ÌàêÊîé êèíóë âçãëÿä íà êàïèòàíà.  
Êèðê ñòîÿë íåâîçìóòèìî óëûáàÿñü. Ïîòîì âåæëèâî êèâíóë Àð-Áðîíó.  
-Ìû ïðèíèìàåì âàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå.  
-Âû äîëæíû ïîäóìàòü, êàïèòàí Êèðê, -ãîëîñ ìèíèñòðà èíîñòðàííûõ äåë ïðîñòî òîïèëñÿ îò ëþáåçíîñòè, -Ïîæàëóéñòà íå òîðîïèòåñü.  
-Ñêîëüêèì ìèíòàðöàì âû óñïååòå ïîäïèñàòü ñìåðòíûé ïðèãîâîð, ïîêà ìû âåäåì ïåðåãîâîðû? - ñïðîñèë Êèðê òèõî, - Âû âåäåòå ñ÷åò? Ìû ñîãëàñíû íà âàøè óñëîâèÿ, Àð-Áðîí!  
-Êàïèòàí, - îáåðíóëñÿ ê Äæèìó Ñïîê, - ìîæåò áûòü âñå æå íàì ñëåäóåò...  
Êèðê ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  
-Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Äæèì, - ê íèì ïîäîøåë ÌàêÊîé, - Ýòîò òèï òåáÿ ÿâíî íåâçëþáèë!  
-ß íå äèëèòèåâûé êðèñòàëë, Áîóíç, ÷òî áû âñåì íðàâèòüñÿ! Åñëè ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîëîòü ýòîò ÷åðòîâ õàô ïîêà ìèñòåð Ñïîê áóäåò ñ íèì îáùàòüñÿ - áåç ïðîáëåì. Âñåãäà ìå÷òàë ïîðàáîòàòü íà ñâåæåì âîçäóõå.  
-Êàïèòàí, õàô - êîëþ÷åå ðàñòåíèå, îí âûäåëÿåò íåïðèÿòíûé ãàç...  
-Ýòî âñå èíòåðåñíî Ñïîê, - äîâîëüíî áåñöåðåìîííî îòìàõíóëñÿ îò îôèöåðà ïî íàóêå Êèðê, íî ìû äîëæíû ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî äîëæíû. È ÷åì äîëüøå ìû òóò ðàçãîâàðèâàåì, òåì äàëüøå îòîäâèãàåòñÿ ìîìåíò ïîäïèñàíèÿ ñîãëàøåíèÿ. Ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, -îáåðíóëñÿ Êèðê ê ëåéòåíàíòó, -×òî âû äóìàåòå?  
-Ì... ðàç èñïûòàíèå ïðåäñòîèò íàì â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå... òî íàâåðíîå íå ñòîèò îòòÿãèâàòü...  
-Äæèì! -ÌàêÊîé ïîïûòàëñÿ óõâàòèòü Êèðêà çà ðóêàâ, íî òîò øàãíóë â ñòîðîíó.  
-Ìû ïðèíèìàåì âàøå ïðåäëîæåíèå, Àð-Áðîí.  
-Âû óâåðåíû?- ñïðîñèë Àð-Áðîí, ïðÿ÷à óñìåøêó, -óâåðåíû àáñîëþòíî?  
-Äà!  
-Âû ñîãëàñíû ïðîéòè èñïûòàíèå è ñîãëàñíû ïîä÷èíèòñÿ íàøèì ïðàâèëàì äîáðîâîëüíî èç áåç ïðèíóæäåíèÿ?  
-Äà, - êèâíóë Êèðê.  
Îí íå ìãíîâåíèÿ íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ëþáîå èñïûòàíèå, êîòîðîå â ñîñòîÿíèè âûäóìàòü Àð-Áðîí - åãî íå èñïóãàåò. À âîò ïîòîì, êîãäà ýòîò íàäìåííûé òèï óáåäèòñÿ â åãî ïðàâå âåñòè ïåðåãîâîðû, âîò òîãäà ìû è ïîãîâîðèì...  
-Âû îñòàíåòåñü çäåñü íà ïëàíåòå îäíè äî îêîí÷àíèÿ ïåðåãîâîðîâ, êîòîðûå áóäåò âåñòè êòî-òî èç âàñ?   
-Äà! È åùå ðàç äà! ×òî âû õîòèòå, ÷òî áû ìû ïîäïèñàëè äîãîâîð êðîâüþ? - ðàññìåÿëñÿ Êèðê.  
-Õîðîøî, êèâíóë Àð-Áðîí. Äëÿ íà÷àëà îòäàéòå ñâîå îðóæèå è êîììóíèêàòîðû.   
-Îðóæèå ïîíÿòíî. Íî çà÷åì âàì êîììóíèêàòîðû?  
-Çàòåì, ÷òî âû äîëæíû ðàññ÷èòûâàòü òîëüêî íà ñåáÿ.  
Êèðê âçãëÿíóë íà îñòàëüíûõ ÷ëåíîâ ãðóïïû âûñàäêè. ÌàêÊîé ÿâíî íå îäîáðÿë åãî äåéñòâèé. Îí ñòîÿë õìóðÿñü, íî íå ðåøàÿñü ñïîðèòü. Ñïîê ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî î ÷åì-òî ðàçìûøëÿë. "ßâíî èùåò ïîäâîõ â íàøåì ñîãëàøåíèè" - ïîäóìàë Êèðê. ×åõîâ êàê-òî âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî âñå æå íå ñòîèò ñïåøèòü, ïîñåòèëà êàïèòàíà Êèðêà.  
È óøëà.  
-Õîðîøî, - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë îí, -Íî ÿ äîëæåí ñîîáùèòü î ïðîèñõîäÿùåì íà êîðàáëü.  
-Äà ðàäè áîãà, êàïèòàí. Ó âàñ ìàññà âðåìåíè. ß äîëæåí ïîäãîòîâèòü öåðåìîíèþ.  
Àð-Áðîí õëîïíóë â ëàäîøè.  
Òóò æå áîëüøèå äóáîâûå äâåðè ðàñêðûëèñü è â ïðèåìíûé çàë âîøëè äâîå ñëóæèòåëåé â êðàñíûõ îäåÿíèÿõ.  
-Ïðîâîäèòå íàøèõ ãîñòåé â Õðóñòàëüíûé Äîìèê. Öåðåìîíèÿ Îòáîðà áóäåò ïðîèçâåäåíà ÷åðåç ÷àñ â õðàìå Õààíîôà.  
  
***  
Õðóñòàëüíûé Äîìèê îêàçàëñÿ ðàñïîëîæåííûì íà âûñîêîì êàìåíèñòîì õîëìå. Îäèí èç ñëóæèòåëåé Àð-Áðîíà ïîêàçàë ÷åòûðåì ÷ëåíàì êîìàíäû "Ýíòåðïðàéç" òðîïèíêó òóäà.  
-Ýòî íåäàëåêî, -çàâåðèë îí, - Ìèíóò äâàäöàòü áûñòðûì õîäîì. Îæèäàéòå òàì. Íà öåðåìîíèþ âàñ ïðèãëàñÿò.  
-Íó ÷òî æ, ãîñïîäà, ïîéäåìòå íåìíîãî îòäîõíåì, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, íà÷èíàÿ ïîäúåì.  
Îí øåë áûñòðî, ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèå íà óãðþìîå ìîë÷àíèå çà ñïèíîé. Íó ëàäíî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ åùå ìîæíî è ïåðåäóìàòü... Ìîæåò áûòü ÿ íåìíîãî ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ? - ïðîäîëæàë ðàçìûøëÿòü Äæèì.  
Òî, ÷òî Áîóíç âûñêàçàëñÿ ïðîòèâ åãî çàòåè, áåñïîêîèëî Êèðêà áîëüøå âñåãî. Îí âåðèë â èíòóèöèþ ñâîåãî äðóãà. Ñïîê òîæå îòíåññÿ ñ îïàñêîé ê ïðåäëîæåíèþ Àð-Áðîíà. À óæ êîìó-êîìó, íî òîëüêî íå Ñïîêó ãðîçèëè ïëàíòàöèè õàôà. Êàêîå áû èñïûòàíèå íå ïðèäóìàë Àð-Áðîí, âóëêàíåö âûäåðæèò âñå ñ ÷åñòüþ. Â ýòîì Êèðê áûë àáñîëþòíî óáåæäåí. Îí îáåðíóëñÿ, ïîäæèäàÿ îñòàëüíûõ.  
Ïîñëåäíèì ñ íåäîâîëüíîé ìèíîé ïëåëñÿ ÌàêÊîé.  
-Íó ïî÷åìó ìû âñå âðåìÿ äîëæíû ëàçèòü ïî êàêèì-òî ÷åðòîâûì ãîðàì? ß ìåæäó ïðî÷èì äîêòîð, à íå àëüïèíèñò, - ïîæàëîâàëñÿ îí Êèðêó.  
-Äîêòîð, âèäèìî âû ïðåíåáðåãàåòå çàíÿòèÿìè â ñïîðòçàëå? - ëþáåçíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñïîê.  
ÌàêÊîé âîçìóùåííî âçãëÿíóë íà ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà. Íî ïîòîì ñìåíèë ãíåâ íà ìèëîñòü.  
-Êðàñèâî...-ïðîáîðìîòàë îí îãëÿäûâàÿñü.  
Ðåçèäåíöèÿ ïðàâèòåëåé Õàôëèíãà íàõîäèëàñü ïîñðåäè ãèãàíòñêîãî, âåëèêîëåïíîãî ñàäà. Îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ôîíòàíîâ ñ âûñîòû êàçàëèñü ÿðêèìè âîäÿíûìè ëóæèöàìè, ïåðåëèâàþùèìèñÿ íà ñîëíöå. Óõîæåííûå äîðîæêè, áåñåäêè óâèòûå ïëþùàìè. Ìíîæåñòâî ñêóëüïòóð. Äæèì îòìåòèë ïðèñòðàñòèå õàôëèíãöèàí ê ïðîçðà÷íûì ìàòåðèàëàì. Íî âñÿ ýòà ðîñêîøü ïî÷åìó òî ïîäåéñòâîâàëà íà íåãî óãíåòàþùå.  
Ìÿãêèé âåòåðîê îáäóâàë èõ ëèöà.  
Âíåçàïíî ïîñëûøàëñÿ êàêîé òî öàðàïàþùèé çâóê.  
Âñå ïðîèçîøëî ìãíîâåííî. Ñâåðõó, ïî÷òè ñ ñàìîãî êðàÿ ïëîùàäêè, ãäå ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ Õðóñòàëüíûé Äîìèê, íà íèõ ñëåòåë áîëüøîé êàìåíü.   
Ñïîê ñðåàãèðîâàë ïåðâûì, òîëêíóâ êàïèòàíà è Ïàâëà ×åõîâà, ñòîÿâøèõ ðÿäîì, â ñòîðîíó ñ äîðîæêè.  
ÌàêÊîé îáåðíóëñÿ è òóò æå âñêèíóë ðóêè, ïðèêðûâàÿ â óæàñå ãîëîâó.  
Äæèì õîòåë áûëî áðîñèòüñÿ ê äîêòîðó, íî êàìåíü âíåçàïíî èçìåíèë òðàåêòîðèþ ïîëåòà è ïðîñâèñòåë ìèìî. Ñïóñòÿ ïîëñåêóíäû îí ïðîñòî âçîðâàëñÿ â âîçäóõå îñûïàâ âñåõ ÷åòâåðûõ êàìåííûì êðîøåâîì.  
-Áîóíç! - çàêðè÷àë Êèðê.  
Äîêòîð ñòîÿë, ïðèæàâøèñü ê ñêàëå. Ëèöî åãî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî áëåäíûì.  
-×òî ïðîèçîøëî?  
-Ïîõîæå íà ñèëîâîå ïîëå, êàïèòàí, - îòâåòèë ×åõîâ.   
-Êòî òî íàñ ëþáèò åùå ìåíüøå, ÷åì Àð-Áðîí, - ïðîáóð÷àë Êèðê, -Áîóíç, òû â ïîðÿäêå?  
Íà êàïèòàíà ãëÿíóëè äâà èñïóãàííûõ ãëàçà.  
-ß äóìàë ìíå êðûøêà.  
-Âåðîÿòíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî êàìåíü ïîïàë áû èìåííî â âàñ äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé, ñîñòàâëÿëà 18,9 ïðîöåíòà, - ñîîáùèë Ñïîê.  
-Ýòîò êàìåíü ñòîëêíóëè, êàïèòàí! -âîñêëèêíóë ×åõîâ.  
-Ëàäíî, ðàç âñå â ïîðÿäêå, äàâàéòå áûñòðåíüêî äîáåðåìñÿ äî ìåñòà, - Êèðê âíîâü íà÷àë ïîäúåì, - ìîæåò áûòü ýòî ñëó÷àéíîñòü? Áîóíç, øåâåëèñü!  
  
***  
  
ÌàêÊîé øåë ïî òðîïèíêå, çàíîâî ïåðåæèâàÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ñëó÷èâøååñÿ. Êîíå÷íî îí ïîðÿäêîì èñïóãàëñÿ, íî íå ýòî áåñïîêîèëî åãî... Êàêîå òî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî, êàêîé òî õîëîä â ðóêàõ... ðàçóì, ñëîâíî çàêðûòûé ëåäÿíîé ñòåíîé. Åãî òðÿñëî. ×òî... ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? Îí óâèäåë ëåòÿùèé êàìåíü, çàêðûë ãîëîâó... Ïîòîì ñëîâíî êàêîé òî ýíåðãåòè÷åñêèé ïîòîê íàêðûë åãî ñ ãîëîâîé, ñòåðåâ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä èç ïàìÿòè... À ïîòîì îí óñëûøàë "Áîóíç, øåâåëèñü!"...  
Ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåòðîâ Äæèì ïðåîäîëåë áåãîì.  
Ïî êðàÿì ïëîùàäêè, ãäå ñòîÿë Õðóñòàëüíûé Äîìèê íàõîäèëîñü åùå íåñêîëüêî áîëüøèõ êàìíåé. Êèðê ïîïèíàë êàìíè, ïðîâåðÿÿ, íàñêîëüêî ïðî÷íî îíè äåðæàòüñÿ íà ñâîèõ ìåñòàõ...  
Äåðæàëèñü îíè êðåïêî.  
Ñ âûñîòû îòêðûâàëñÿ èçóìèòåëüíûé âèä. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû âåëè÷åñòâåííûå çäàíèÿ ðåçèäåíöèè ïðàâèòåëåé Õàôëèíãà, óòîïàþùèå â ïàðêîâûõ êðàñîòàõ, ñ äðóãîé - äèêèé ëåñíîé ìàññèâ. Ó ïîäíîæèÿ õîëìà, íà êîòîðîì îíè ñòîÿëè, ðàñêèíóëàñü äîâîëüíî øèðîêàÿ ðåêà. Äåíü áûë òåïëûì, è ãîðèçîíò òåðÿëñÿ â ëåãêîì ìàðåâå.  
Ïîäîñïåëè îñòàëüíûå, è âñå ÷åòâåðî çàìåðëè, âîñõèùåííûå è âèäîì, è ñîîðóæåíèåì â öåíòðå õîëìà.  
Äîìèê áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî õðóñòàëüíûì. Ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûå ñòåíû, ëåòÿùèå ââåðõ êîëîííû íà âõîäå, êðûøà êðûòàÿ ÷åì òî ñâåòÿùèìñÿ... Õðàì ñëîâíî áûë ïîñâÿùåí âîçäóøíûì ïîòîêàì. Â öåíòðå âèäíåëàñü åùå îäíà áîëüøàÿ êîëîííà, âñÿ ñëîâíî ñîòêàííàÿ èç ïîëóïðîçðà÷íîãî, íåâåñîìîãî âîçäóõà.  
Ñïîê ñ íåïðèêðûòûì âîñõèùåíèåì ðàññìàòðèâàë ñîîðóæåíèå. Îí çàìåð ó öåíòðàëüíîé êîëîííû, áëàãîãîâåéíî êàñàÿñü ïðîçðà÷íîãî ìàòåðèàëà êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ.  
ÌàêÊîé, ðàñòåðÿííî îçèðàÿñü, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê âõîäó.   
Ëèöî äîêòîðà áûëî âñå åùå áëåäíûì, è Êèðê îçàáî÷åííî âçãëÿíóë íà äðóãà.  
-Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?  
ÌàêÊîé ìîë÷à ïîäíÿëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì. Ïîòîì ïîäîøåë ê Ñïîêó è çàìåð òîæå, êàñàÿñü êîëîííû ðóêàìè.   
-Áîóíç? - Êèðê âñòðåâîæèëñÿ íå íà øóòêó âèäîì äðóãà, íàõîäÿùåãîñÿ, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, â ïîëíîé ïðîñòðàöèè.  
-Êàïèòàí... - Ñïîê ñäåëàë óñèëèå, îòîðâàâøèñü îò ñîçåðöàíèÿ êîëîííû, - Íóæíî îòìåòèòü, ÷òî â ýòîì ñîîðóæåíèå... ïðèñóòñòâóþò íåêîòîðûå ñèëû... - îí çàìîë÷àë, âíèìàòåëüíî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ñåáå. Ïîòîì, ñëîâíî âçÿâ ïîä êîíòðîëü ðàñòðåâîæåííûå ÷óâñòâà, äîáàâèë, -Î÷åíü ëþáîïûòíî.  
×åõîâ ñíÿë ñ ïëå÷à òðèêîäåð è íà÷àë ñêàíèðîâàòü ìåñòíîñòü. Ñïîê ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê ëåéòåíàíòó, à Êèðê ïîäîøåë ê ÌàêÊîþ.  
-Áîóíç... Òû òàê è áóäåøü òóò ñòîÿòü â îáíèìêó ñ êîëîííîé?  
-Ì... Äæèì... ÿ...  
-Òåáå íå õîðîøî?  
-Ì... ÿ... íå ïîìíþ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü íà äîðîæêå...  
-Äà? -óäèâëåííî ïåðåñïðîñèë Êèðê, -êàê íå ïîìíèøü? Ìû øëè... óïàë êàìåíü. Ñëàâà íåáåñàì, íèêòî íå ïîñòðàäàë... Äà îñòàâü òû â ïîêîå ýòîò ñòîëá!  
Êèðê ñõâàòèë Ìàêêîÿ çà ðóêó è ïîäâåë äîêòîðà ê êðåñëó.   
-Ñÿäü. Îòäîõíè. Íàëèòü òåáå âîäû?  
Îáñòàíîâêà åäèíñòâåííîé êîìíàòû äîìèêà ðàñïîëàãàëà ê ïîêîþ. Êðåñëà, äèâàíû, âñå âûãëÿäåëî î÷åíü êîìôîðòíî. Ïëþñ íåñêîëüêî ñòîëîâ ñ ôðóêòàìè è íàïèòêàìè...  
ÌàêÊîé ïîäíÿë íà Êèðêà óäèâëåííûå ãëàçà.  
-Ëó÷øå ÷åãî íè áóäü ïîêðåï÷å...  
-Ïîêðåï÷å? -óñìåõíóëñÿ Äæèì ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ñòîë... Îí îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Ñïîêà, òùàòåëüíî ðàáîòàâøåãî ñ òðèêîäåðîì è âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòîë. -Ïîêðåï÷å?...  
×åðò! Îí ãîòîâ áûë ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî çäåñü ýòîé áóòûëêè ÍÅ ñòîÿëî. Êðåïêèé ñàòóðèàíñêèé áðåíäè. Êèðê ïëåñíóë íàïèòîê â áîêàë. Ïîïðîáîâàë ñàì, ïîòîì íàëèë âòîðîé ÌàêÊîþ.  
-Íó ÷òî, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, åñòü ÷òî íè áóäü íîâîå? - ïîçâàë êàïèòàí ñâîåãî ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà.  
-Åñëè âû î òîì, óäàëîñü ëè ìíå ïîëó÷èòü äîïîëíèòåëüíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, òî ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñòü êîå êàêèå ëþáîïûòíûå ôàêòû. Âñå ïîêàçàíèÿ òðèêîäåðà óêàçûâàþò íà ïðèñóòñòâèå â ýòîì ìåñòå îïðåäåëåííîé ýíåðãèè. Íî èäåíòèôèöèðîâàòü åå íåëüçÿ.  
-Ïî÷åìó íåëüçÿ?  
-Ïîòîìó ÷òî, êàïèòàí, ýòà ýíåðãèÿ ðàíåå íàì íå ïîïàäàëàñü. Ýòî ýíåðãèÿ êàê íåêîå ïîëå, ïîëíîñòüþ íàðûâàåò âñþ ïëàíåòó.  
-Íàêðûâàåò ïëàíåòó? -ïåðåñïðîñèë Êèðê. Ýòî íàïîìíèëî åìó êîå-÷òî. Îí äîñòàë êîììóíèêàòîð.  
-Êèðê âûçûâàåò "Ýíòåðïðàéç".   
-"Ýíòåðïðéç" ñëóøàåò, ëåéòåíàíò Óõóðà.  
Êèðê êðàòêî îáðèñîâàë ñèòóàöèþ.  
-È, âîçìîæíî, íàì íå óäàñòñÿ ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ âàìè íåñêîëüêî äíåé, -çàêîí÷èë îí, - Îðáèòà ñòàáèëüíà?  
-Äà, êàïèòàí, - óñëûøàë Êèðê ãîëîñ Ñóëó, - âñå ñèñòåìû ðàáîòàþò áåç ñáîåâ.  
-Õîðîøî. ß ïåðåäàþ êîìàíäîâàíèå Ñêîòòè. Åñëè îò íàñ íå áóäåò èçâåñòèé áîëüøå ÷åì ì... íåäåëþ... òî... ñäåëàåì òàê: ýêñòðåííàÿ òåëåïîðòàöèÿ áóäåò îòñþäà ðîâíî â 12.00 ïî ìåñòíîìó âðåìåíè. ×åðåç ñåìü äíåé. Õîðîøî? Çàñåêàéòå êîîðäèíàòû.  
-Äà, âñå ÿñíî êàïèòàí. Êàê òàì ïîãîäà?  
-Ïîãîäà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ, - îòâåòèë Äæèì è çàõëîïíóë ïåðåäàò÷èê.  
Ñïîê è ×åõîâ èçó÷àëè ñòîë ñ íàïèòêàìè è åäîé.  
Êèðê ïîäîøåë ê ÌàêÊîþ, âñå òàê æå áåçó÷àñòíî ñèäåâøåìó â êðåñëå.  
-Åñëè òû õî÷åøü âåðíóòüñÿ... Òî äóìàþ ìû äîãîâîðèìñÿ ñ Àð-Áðîíîì.  
-×òî? Íåò, Äæèì, ÿ îòëè÷íî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, - äîêòîð îòõëåáíóë èç áîêàëà áðåíäè, -ïðîñòî ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî ÿ âçîðâàë òîò êàìåíü. Ñëîâíî èçíóòðè... Ïîíèìàåøü? ß...  
Ñïîê, óñëûøàâ ñëîâà äîêòîðà, áûñòðî ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå.  
-×òî, Ñïîê, õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî áðåä?  
-Íåò, äîêòîð, -îòâåòèë Ñïîê, -ïîæàëóé ýòî ìîæåò îáúÿñíèòü ïîêàçàíèÿ òðèêîäåðà. Ýòà ýíåðãèÿ... èëè ñèëà, ñêàæåì òàê, ìîæåò áûòü ñâÿçàíà ñ ïñè-ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè. Òîãäà ýòî îáúÿñíèëî áû è îñîáåííîñòè ìåñòíûõ æèòåëåé.  
-×òî? Ýêñòðàñåíñîðèêà?   
-Ñïîê, - ñêàçàë êàïèòàí óäèâëåííî, -ñêîðåå âñåãî ýòî òåáå áû óäàëîñü ñäåëàòü òàêîå...  
-Ñîâñåì íå îáÿçàòåëüíî êàïèòàí. Ìîè òåëåïàòè÷åñêèå âîçìîæíîñòè - ýòî ñïîñîáíîñòè ñîâñåì äðóãîãî ïëàíà. Ýòî òî ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ âíóòðè ìåíÿ. Ýòî ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè. ß æå ãîâîðþ î âîçäåéñòâèè íåêîé ýíåðãèè íà íàñ.  
-Íåò ó ìåíÿ íèêàêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé. ×óøü, êàêàÿ! -âîñêëèêíóë ÌàêÊîé âñòàâàÿ, - óáåðè îò ìåíÿ ýòó øòóêó! - âîçìóùåííî ïðîäîëæèë îí, îòòàëêèâàÿ òðèêîäåð Ñïîêà, -Íèêîãäà íå óâëåêàëñÿ ïîäîáíûì!  
-Ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, - ïîçâàë êàïèòàí ëåéòåíàíòà, - âû íå îùóùàåòå íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî?  
-ß? Íåò, êàïèòàí, -×åõîâ îòêóñèë áîëüøîé êóñîê ÿáëîêà.  
-Ñïîê, äóìàþ, ÷òî õàôëèíãöèàíå ñîçäàëè äîâîëüíî ñëîæíóþ ñèñòåìó áåçîïàñíîñòè. È åñëè êàêîé òî êàìåíü ñîðâàëñÿ... òî, âîçìîæíî, ñðàáîòàëè ñèëîâûå ëó÷è, êîòîðûå îòêèíóëè åãî ñ íàøåé òðîïû, à çàòåì, ÷òî áû èçáåæàòü ïîâðåæäåíèé â ñàäó, åãî ðàñïûëèëè íàïðàâëåííûì ôàçåðíûì çàëïîì.  
-Âïîëíå ëîãè÷íîå îáúÿñíåíèå, -îòâåòèë Ñïîê, çàêðûâàÿ òðèêîäåð, -ß íå íàñòàèâàþ íà ñâîåé âåðñèè. Òåì áîëåå ÷òî íèêàêèõ èíûõ ôàêòè÷åñêèõ äàííûõ, êðîìå çàÿâëåíèÿ äîêòîðà î ñîáñòâåííûõ îùóùåíèÿõ íåò. ß íå ìîãó ñòðîèòü ãèïîòåçû íà òàêîì çûáêîì ìàòåðèàëå.  
-Õîðîøî, - êèâíóë êàïèòàí, - Äàâàéòå íåìíîãî îòäîõíåì è çàêóñèì. Õîòåëîñü áû çíàòü, ÷òî çà èñïûòàíèå íàì ïðèãîòîâèëè õàôëèíãöèàíå.  
-Âû î÷åíü ñêîðî ýòî óçíàåòå, êàïèòàí, -ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ, êàçàëîñü èç íåîòêóäà. Óãîë êîìíàòû çàñèÿë è òóò æå â ìåðöàíèè òåëåïîðòàöèîííîãî ëó÷à ïîÿâèëñÿ Àð-Áðîí.  
Îí áûë âñå â òîé æå êðàñíîé îäåæäå ñî ñâåðêàþùèì ÷åðíûì ïëàùîì çà ñïèíîé. Â ðóêàõ ìèíèñòð äåðæàë íåáîëüøóþ, î÷åâèäíî ñòàðèííîé ðàáîòû, äåðåâÿííóþ ïàëî÷êó.  
-Âû ãîòîâû? - ñïðîñèë îí òðåáîâàòåëüíî.  
Äæåéìñ Êèðê îãëÿäåë ñâîþ êîìàíäó. Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü ó íèõ áûë âûáîð? ×åõîâ - ìîëîäîé çäîðîâûé ïàðåíü, íå ïîäêà÷àåò íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå. Â ñåáå è Ñïîêå îí áûë óâåðåí íà ñòî ïðîöåíòîâ. Äîêòîð òîæå ïðèîáîäðèëñÿ. Íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå ìîã óïðåêíóòü äîêòîðà â îòñóòñòâèè ìóæåñòâà.  
-Äà. Ìû ãîòîâû.  
-Õîðîøî. Ïîâòîðèì óñëîâèÿ. Âû ïðîõîäèòå íàøó Öåðåìîíèþ Îòáîðà è ñìèðÿåòåñü ñ ðåøåíèåì îðàêóëà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íà òîò ñðîê, êîòîðûé ïîòðåáóåòñÿ äëÿ ïåðåãîâîðîâ. Ìû íå ãàðàíòèðóåì, êîíå÷íî, ñàìî çàêëþ÷åíèå ñîãëàøåíèÿ, íî îáåùàåì âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷èòü âñå âàøè ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. Åñëè ìû íå äîãîâîðèìñÿ - âû âîëüíû ïîêèíóòü íàñ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò... Òàê, ÷òî åùå?  
-Ñêàæèòå, ñýð, à ÷òî áóäåò åñëè íèêòî íå ïðîéäåò îòáîð? - ñïðîñèë, çàìåòíî âîëíóÿñü ×åõîâ.  
-Ðåçîííûé âîïðîñ, - îòâåòèë Àð-Áðîí. - Íó ÷òî æ, òîãäà âû òàê æå äîëæíû áóäåòå ïîêèíóòü íàñ. Ó íàñ íå âîçíèêíåò æåëàíèå îáùàòüñÿ ñ òåìè, êòî íå ñïîñîáåí íàñ îöåíèòü äîëæíûì îáðàçîì.  
-Äà, âñå ïîíÿòíî, - îòâåòèë çà âñåõ Êèðê. - Äàâàéòå íà÷íåì ïîáûñòðåå.  
Àð-Áðîí îáåðíóëñÿ ê êàïèòàíó:  
-Âàøå îðóæèå, êîììóíèêàòîðû è âñå ïðèáîðû, ïîæàëóéñòà.  
Êîìàíäà "Ýíòåðïàéçà" ìîë÷à èñïîëíèëà óêàçàíèå Àð-Áðîíà, ñëîæèâ èìóùåñòâî íà ñâîáîäíûé ñòîëèê.  
Àð-Áðîí ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëèêó è íåáðåæíî ïðîâåë íàä íåì ñâîåé äåðåâÿííîé ïàëî÷êîé. Ëåãêîå îáëàêî èñêð âûðâàëîñü èç åå êîí÷èêà è íàêðûëî ãðóäó îáîðóäîâàíèÿ. Ñïóñòÿ ìèã ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà áûëà äåâñòâåííî ÷èñòà.  
-Íå ìîæåò áûòü, - ïðîøåïòàë ×åõîâ.  
-Î÷åíü ýôôåêòíî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñïîê.  
Àð-Áðîí ïîäîøåë ÷óòü áëèæå, äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ, âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, íàïðàâèâ åå íà ÷åòûðåõ ïîñëàíöåâ Ôåäåðàöèè.  
"ß íå áîþñü", - ïðîáîðìîòàë ïðî ñåáÿ ×åõîâ, "Ýòî ïðîñòî ëîâêèé òðþê. Òåëåïîðòàöèîííûé ëó÷ íàñòðîåí çàðàíåå. Îí õî÷åò íàñ ñïåöèàëüíî íàïóãàòü!"  
Ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûå ñòåíû Õðóñòàëüíîãî Äîìèêà èñ÷åçëè. Òåïåðü îíè ñòîÿëè íà êàìåííûõ ïëèòàõ ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîãî çäàíèÿ. Òåìíîãî è ìðà÷íîãî.  
"Äåøåâûé ïðèåì", - ïîäóìàë Äæèì.  
Îí îñìîòðåëñÿ. Â õðàìå áûëî äîâîëüíî òåìíî. Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ïîìåùåíèÿ çàíèìàëî ñòðàííîå ïðèçìîîáðàçíîå ñîîðóæåíèå. Ñâîåãî ðîäà ÷åòûðåõãðàííàÿ ïèðàìèäà ñî ñðåçàííîé ìàêóøêîé. Ñ äâóõ ñòîðîí åå áîêà ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé êàñêàä ñòóïåíåé, âûùåðáëåííûõ âðåìåíåì. À íà âåðõíåé ïëîùàäêå íàõîäèëàñü øèðîêàÿ àðêà. Áîêîâûå ñòóïåíè ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû ïèðàìèäû êîí÷àëèñü êàê ðàç ïåðåä ýòîé àðêîé, ïî÷òè òîííåëåì, ÷òî áû íà÷àòü ñïóñêàòüñÿ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû.  
Êðîìå íèõ ñ Àð-Áðîíîì â õðàìå íàõîäèëîñü åùå ÷åëîâåê ïÿòíàäöàòü. Îäåæäà èõ áûëà ïðèìåðíî òàêîãî æå òèïà ÷òî è ó ìèíèñòðà èíîñòðàííûõ äåë. Îäíîòîííûå, ÿðêèå è ñî÷íûå öâåòà, áëåñòÿùå ïëàùè. Â ðóêàõ êàæäûé äåðæàë íåáîëüøóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ó êîãî äåðåâÿííàÿ, ó êîãî ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ, ó êîãî ïðîçðà÷íàÿ. Âîçðàñò ñîáðàâøèõñÿ - ñàìûé ðàçëè÷íûé, îò ñåäîáîðîäûõ ñòàðöåâ, äî ñîâñåì þíîãî ìàëü÷èøêè â çîëîòèñòîì ïëàùå...  
-Ñìåëåå êàïèòàí, - ñêàçàë Àð-Áðîí, -ïîäíèìèòåñü ïî ñòóïåíÿì ñ ëåâîé ñòîðîíû è ñïóñòèòåñü ñ ïðàâîé. Àðêà ñêàæåò, êòî âû åñòü íà ñàìîì äåëå.  
-Ýòî è åñòü âàøå èñïûòàíèå? - óòî÷íèë Êèðê, - È ÷òî æå îíà ïîêàæåò?  
-Òî ÷òî íóæíî íàì, êàïèòàí Êèðê, - ñêàçàë Àð-Áðîí, -Íàì, âåðõîâíîìó ñîâåòó ïëàíåòû Õàôëèíã.  
-Î`êåé!, - Êèðê îáåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîèì äðóçüÿì, - âû çíàåòå çà÷åì ìû çäåñü è ïî÷åìó. Äàâàéòå ñäåëàåì òî, ðàäè ÷åãî ïðèëåòåëè ñþäà è âåðíåìñÿ äîìîé.  
È îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòóïåíÿì.   
Øàã, åùå îäèí. Èäòè áûëî ëåãêî. "Íå çàïíóòüñÿ áû òóò íà âèäó ó âñåõ", -ïî÷åìó-òî âåñåëî ïîäóìàë Êèðê. Òàê, âîò è àðêà. Òåìíûé òóííåëü â äåñÿòîê øàãîâ. Êèðê íàáðàë â ãðóäü ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà è øàãíóë âïåðåä.  
ÌàêÊîé ñìîòðåë ñíèçó ââåðõ íà ôèãóðó êàïèòàíà, ðåøèòåëüíî øàãàâøåãî ïî ñòóïåíÿì, è âåñü îáìèðàë îò ñòðàõà. Êàçàëîñü, âîçäóõ ýòîãî ïîìåùåíèÿ, âèáðèðîâàë îò íåâåäîìûõ ñèë. Íåóæåëè íèêòî íå ïîíèìàåò? Ñëîâíî ñåòü ñ òîíêîé ÿ÷åèñòîé ñòðóêòóðîé íàêðûëà õðàì. Ìàëåéøåå äâèæåíèå âûçûâàëî íàïðÿæåíèå íèòåé, îòäàâàÿñü îñòðûìè óêîëàìè â åãî òåëå. ÌàêÊîé ñæàë âñïîòåâøèå ëàäîíè.  
Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü...   
Êèðê ìîë÷à ïðîøåë ÷åðåç òîííåëü è ëåãêî ñïóñòèëñÿ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû.  
Ïî ãóáàì Àð-Áðîíà ñêîëüçíóëà ïðåçðèòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà. Òàêàÿ, ñëîâíî îí áûë óâåðåí â êàêîì òî ðåçóëüòàòå... íî â êàêîì?  
-Âû ñëåäóþùèé, - Àð-Áðîí êèâíóë Ñïîêó.  
Âóëêàíåö, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî êàïèòàí æèâîé è íåâðåäèìûé âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê íèì, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòóïåíÿì.  
Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ïðîèñõîäèò. ×óâñòâîâàë ìðà÷íîå óäîâëåòâîðåíèå è ëþáîïûòñòâî Àð-Áðîíà, ñòðàõ è áîëåçíåííûå ïåðåæèâàíèÿ ÌàêÊîÿ, ñîâåðøåíî ñóìáóðíûå, êñòàòè ãîâîðÿ, è íå ïîääàþùèåñÿ íè êàêîìó òîëêîâàíèþ. Ðåøèìîñòü ×åõîâà, íàñìåøëèâîå îçîðñòâî êàïèòàíà... È åùå ÷òî òî. Òåìíóþ, íåîäîëèìóþ ñèëó, ñòðîãî ñïðàøèâàþùóþ åãî, êòî îí òàêîé, çà÷åì ïðèøåë â ýòîò õðàì, äîñòîèí ëè?  
Äîñòîèí ÷åãî? Äîñòîèí îáó÷åíèÿ? Äîñòîèí èñïîëüçîâàòü ñèëó? Äîñòîèí èëè ñïîñîáåí èñïîëüçîâàòü ñèëó? Òàê âåðíåå, - ïîíÿë îí. Ïåðåä òîííåëåì Ñïîê îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ìèã, êîíöåíòðèðóÿ âíèìàíèå. Îí íå ñòàë çàêðûâàòü ïñèõè÷åñêèå êàíàëû, à íàïðîòèâ, ðàññëàáèëñÿ, îæèäàÿ êàêîãî òî êîíòàêòà ñ ñîáñòâåííûì ðàçóìîì. Âîçìîæíî íåïðèÿòíîãî.  
Øàã, åùå îäèí.  
Êèðê äîáðàëñÿ äî ÌàêÊîÿ è ×åõîâà â òîò ìîìåíò êîãäà Ñïîê âîøåë â òóííåëü.   
Çàçâó÷àëà ïå÷àëüíàÿ ìóçûêà. ×òî òî áûëî â íåé îò âóëêàíñêèõ ìåëîäèé. Ñòåíû òîííåëÿ îçàðèëèñü ñâåòîì, ñòàâ ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûìè. Âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà Ñïîêà øëà âäîëü ýòèõ ïðîçðà÷íûõ ñòåí ìåäëåííî, äàæå íåóâåðåííî, ñëîâíî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ÷åìó-òî.  
Äæèì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîâàëèë èñïûòàíèå.  
Àð-Áðîí ïðèâåòñòâîâàë Ñïîêà âåæëèâûì ïîêëîíîì.  
-Âû îäèí èç íàñ, ìèñòåð Ñïîê. ß ðàä áóäó ïðîäîëæèòü îáùåíèå ñ âàìè.  
"Òàê, ïîõîæå çåìëÿíàì ïðåäñòîèò ïîëîòü ñîðíÿêè íà ïîëå, ïîêà Ñïîê áóäåò âåñòè ïåðåãîâîðû", -çàêëþ÷èë Êèðê.   
-Òåïåðü âû, -Àð-Áðîí êîñíóëñÿ ïàëî÷êîé ×åõîâà.  
Ïàâåë ×åõîâ ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ïèðàìèäå, òîííåëþ è ñïóñòèëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíÿì. Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî.  
"Íó ÷òî æ òàê òîìó è áûòü", - ïîäóìàë ñíîâà Êèðê.   
-Òåïåðü âû, - Àð-Áðîí óêàçàë íà ÌàêÊîÿ.  
-Äàâàé Áîóíç, -ïîäáîäðèë åãî Êèðê, -Íàäåþñü Ñïîê äîáüåòñÿ çàêëþ÷åíèÿ ñîãëàøåíèÿ áûñòðî.  
Åëå ïåðåäâèãàÿ íîãè, äîêòîð ñ îáðå÷åííûì âèäîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ëåñòíèöå. Êàçàëîñü åìó òðóäíî èäòè. È ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî òàê. Îí äðîæàë êàê â ëèõîðàäêå. Ñòðàõ óøåë, âìåñòî íåãî ïðèøëî ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ, èìåííî â ýòè ìèíóòû ðåøàåòñÿ åãî æèçíü. ×òî èìåííî ñåé÷àñ îí ëèáî ïîëó÷èò áåñöåííûé ïîäàðîê, ëèáî èñïûòàåò ñàìîå ãîðüêîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå â æèçíè.  
Íà ïîðîãå òîííåëÿ ÌàêÊîé çàìåð, çàêðûë ãëàçà è êàê ÷åëîâåê, áðîñàþùèéñÿ â ñìåðòåëüíûå îáúÿòèÿ îáðûâà, øàãíóë âïåðåä.  
Çàçâó÷àëà ñòðàííàÿ ìóçûêà. Ñëîâíî íåâåñîìûå ïðîçðà÷íûå ïóøèíêè îïóñêàëèñü ñ íåâåäîìîé âûñîòû, ÷òî áû ðàññûïàòüñÿ òîíêèìè ìåëîäè÷íûìè çâóêàìè... Ìóçûêà íå çåìíàÿ, íå âóëêàíñêàÿ, âîîáùå íèêàêàÿ. Íèêòî èç çåìëÿí íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ñëûøàë. Òóííåëü íå ïðîñòî ñòàë ïðîçðà÷íûì, à çàñèÿë îñëåïèòåëüíûì ñâåòîì. Òàê, ÷òî âñåì ïðèøëîñü ïðèùóðèòü ãëàçà. ÌàêÊîé áðåë ïî òîííåëþ ïî÷òè íà îùóïü...  
-×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? - â ïîëíîì èçóìëåíèè ñïðîñèë Êèðê Ñïîêà.  
-Äîêòîð, î÷åâèäíî, îêàçàëñÿ ñïîñîáåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòó ñèëó, - ïîÿñíèë Ñïîê.  
-Ïîõîæå, êàïèòàí, òîëüêî íàì ñ âàìè ïðèäåòñÿ âêàëûâàòü íà ïîëå, - äîáàâèë ×åõîâ.  
ÌàêÊîé ïîêàçàëñÿ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû òîííåëÿ è ñòàë ìåäëåííî ñïóñêàòüñÿ. Åãî âñòðåòèëà áóðÿ îâàöèé ñîáðàâøåãîñÿ âåðõîâíîãî ñîâåòà ïëàíåòû.  
-Óäèâèòåëüíî! Ôåíîìåíàëüíî! Íèêîãäà ðàíüøå! - äîíåñëîñü äî îñòàëüíûõ.  
-Íó ÷òî æ, - ïîæàë Êèðê ïëå÷àìè, -ìèñòåð Ñïîê âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèñìîòðåòü çà íàøèì äîêòîðîì, ÷òî áû îí íå çàçíàëñÿ.  
-Õì, êàïèòàí. Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ åãî ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè, ÿ âèäèìî ïîêàçàë âåñüìà ñðåäíèé ðåçóëüòàò. Âîçìîæíî ...  
Àð-Áðîí óâàæèòåëüíî âçÿë ÌàêÊîÿ çà ðóêó ïîäâåë åãî êîìàíäå "Ýíòåðïàéçà".  
-Âîò, êàïèòàí, ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì ìû áóäåì èìåòü äåëî, - ñêàçàë Àð-Áðîí. ß ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ óäèâëåí. ß îùóùàë, ÷òî òî íåîáû÷íîå â îòíîøåíèè ìèñòåðà Ñïîêà... Åãî, êñòàòè, ìû òàê æå ïðèãëàøàåì ïðèíÿòü ó÷àñòèå â ïåðåãîâîðàõ â êà÷åñòâå ïîìîùíèêà âàøåãî ïîñëà... è îæèäàë êîå êàêîãî ðåçóëüòàò îò âàñ, ïîñîë ÌàêÊîé, -Àð-Áðîí óâàæèòåëüíî ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, -íî äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü ïðåâçîøëà âñå ìîè îæèäàíèÿ. Ãîñïîäà, ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ. Âàøè ñïîñîáíîñòè ïðîñòî óíèêàëüíû. Ýòî ïðèðîäíûé äàð, Âîñõèòèòåëüíî! ß ïîðàæåí!  
ÌàêÊîé ñ îãðîìíûì óäèâëåíèåì ñëóøàë õîð ñëàâîñëîâèé â ñâîé àäðåñ.   
Äæåéìñ Êèðê èçî âñåõ ñèë ïîñòàðàëñÿ, ÷òî áû åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ïðèâåòëèâî è äðóæåëþáíî:  
-Íó ÷òî æ, ìû ïîä÷èíÿåìñÿ âàøåìó óñëîâèþ, Àð-Áðîí. Äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé, âû çíàåòå, ÷òî íóæíî äåëàòü, íå òàê ëè? Ñïîê âàì ïîìîæåò. Îäíà ïðîñüáà -óïðàâüòåñü ïîáûñòðåå.  
Ó ÌàêÊîÿ áûë âèä ÷åëîâåêà ïîëó÷èâøåãî õîðîøèé óäàð ïî ãîëîâå.  
Êèðê âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî ñ áîëüøèì ñîìíåíèåì è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë.   
-Íó ÷òî, ãäå òóò ðàñòåò âàø õàô?  
  
***  
  
Ñîëíöå ñòîÿëî â çåíèòå.   
Óæå äàâíî.  
Êèðê áûë óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî ïëàíåòà ïðîñòî îñòàíîâèëà ñâîé áåã. Ëèöî îáãîðåëî íà ñîëíöå â ïåðâûé æå äåíü, ñïèíó ëîìèëî îò óñòàëîñòè. Âñå ëàäîíè êàïèòàíà áûëè èñöàðàïàíû, ãëàçà ñëåçèëèñü. Ïèòü õîòåëîñü ñ ñàìîãî óòðà.  
Ïëàíòàöèÿ áûëà áåñêîíå÷íîé.  
Êîãäà, äâà äíÿ íàçàä åãî è ×åõîâà ïðèâåëè íà ïîëå, ìûñëåííî îí ïðèñâèñòíóë è îò âñåé äóøè åùå ðàç ïîæåëàë ÌàêÊîþ çàêëþ÷èòü ñîãëàøåíèå êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå.  
Èõ ñîïðîâîæäàë ñàìûé ìîëîäîé ÷ëåí âåðõîâíîãî ñîâåòà ïî èìåíè Ñîððåëü. Þíîøà íå ñêðûâàë ñâîåãî ïðåçðèòåëüíîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê çåìëÿíàì, ïîêàçàâøèì òàêîé ñëàáûé... à åñëè ñêàçàòü òî÷íåå - íèêàêîé... ðåçóëüòàò ïðè èñïûòàíèè.  
Äà è ðàçãîâàðèâàòü îñîáî áûëî íåêîãäà.  
Ñðàçó ïîñëå Öåðåìîíèè Îòáîðà êàïèòàíà è ×åõîâà ïåðåäàëè ñ ðóê íà ðóêè ýòîìó þíöó. Òîò îãëÿäåë èõ äîâîëüíî æàëîñòëèâûì âçãëÿäîì, âçìàõíóë ñâîåé ïðîçðà÷íîé ïàëî÷êîé è âîò îíè óæå ñòîÿò íà êðàþ äëèííîãî çàðîñøåãî ñîðíÿêàìè ïîëÿ.  
-Ñìîòðèòå âíèìàòåëüíî, - ñêàçàë þíîøà, - Ýòî õàô, -îí ïîêàçàë íà ïîëå. -Âîò ýòè ðîñòêè...- Ñîððåëü íàïðàâèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó âíèç íà çåìëþ è òóò æå òðàâà ðàçäâèíóëàñü, ïîçâîëÿÿ óâèäåòü äëèííûå ðÿäû ïîñàäîê çíàìåíèòîãî ðàñòåíèÿ. Ýòî áûëè íåáîëüøèå ìÿñèñòûå êóñòèêè, ïîêðûòûìè òîíêèìè, áåëåñûìè âîëîñêàìè.   
Ñîððåëü ñäåëàë íåóëîâèìûé æåñò ðóêîé, è íåñêîëüêî ñîðíÿêîâ ïîêèíóëè çåìëþ, àêêóðàòíî ñëîæèâøèñü â ìåæó.  
-Ïîñòàðàéòåñü íå òðîãàòü õàô ðóêàìè. Îí íå ëþáèò ïðèêîñíîâåíèé.  
×åõîâ, íàõìóðèâ áðîâè, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäèë çà äåéñòâèÿìè Ñîððåëÿ.  
-À ïî÷åìó áû âàì ïðîñòî íå ñäåëàòü ýòî ïîëå ñðàçó ÷èñòûì? - ñïðîñèë îí.  
-Õàô íå âûíîñèò ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñèë, - îòâåòèë Ñîððåëü, - Ñìîòðèòå ñàìè.  
Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, îñâîáîæäåííûå Ñîððåëåì îò ñîðíÿêîâ, íåñêîëüêî êóñòèêîâ õàôà, òåïåðü ïîæóõëè, ðàñïëàñòàâøèñü íà çåìëå.  
-Âå÷åðîì çà âàìè ïðèäóò, -îòâåòèë þíîøà, çàïàõíóëñÿ â ñâîé çîëî÷åííûé ïëàù è èñ÷åç.  
Êàïèòàí ìîë÷à âçãëÿíóë íà ×åõîâà.  
-Îí ñêàçàë... ìàãè÷åñêèõ? - ïåðåñïðîñèë ×åõîâ, òî ëè óäèâëåííî, òî ëè áðåçãëèâî.  
-Ìàãè÷åñêèõ, - ïîäòâåðäèë Êèðê.  
-È ÷òî... êàïèòàí... âû âåðèòå â ...ì... ìàãèþ?  
-Íåâàæíî, âî ÷òî ÿ âåðþ, - îòâåòèë Äæèì, - íàì ïðîñòî ïðèäåòñÿ âûïîëíÿòü ýòî ñîãëàøåíèå, ×åõîâ.  
-Äà ÿ íå ïðîòèâ, - óëûáíóëñÿ ðóññêèé, -õîòÿ íèêîãäà íå ìå÷òàë ñòàòü ôåðìåðîì. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ïîíÿòü... äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé... îí, ÷òî òîæå òåïåðü ìîæåò äåëàòü âñÿêèå ÷óäåñà?  
Âìåñòî îòâåòà Êèðê ïðèñåë îêîëî çàðîñøèõ êóñòîâ õàôà è îñâîáîäèë îäèí îò ñîðíÿêîâ, àêêóðàòíî âûäðàâ èõ ðûõëîé, êðàñíîâàòîé çåìëè.   
-Êàïèòàí...  
Êèðê îñòîðîæíî êîñíóëñÿ õàôà ïàëüöåì. È òóò æå îòäåðíóë ðóêó. Âîëîñêè ðàñòåíèÿ, òîëüêî ÷òî âÿëî ïîëîñêàâøèåñÿ íà âåòðó, ñòàëè êîëþ÷èìè. Äæèì îáðàáîòàë âòîðîé êóñòèê.  
×åõîâ ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê êàïèòàíó, ðåøèâ îñòàâèòü âîïðîñû íà ïîòîì. Äæåéìñ Êèðê ÿâíî áûë íå â íàñòðîåíèè ïîääåðæèâàòü ðàçãîâîð.  
  
  
***  
-Íó ïîïðîáóé, Ñïîê! Äàâàé! Ó òåáÿ ïîëó÷èòñÿ!  
-Äà íåò æå äîêòîð, âû ïåðåîöåíèâàåòå ìîè ñïîñîáíîñòè.   
-×åðò! Âóëêàíåö! Ýòî æå òàê ïðîñòî!  
Ëåîíàðä ÌàêÊîé ñòîÿë ïåðåä ïåðâûì îôèöåðîì êîñìè÷åñêîãî êîðàáëÿ "Ýíòåðïðàéç" è óæå ìèíóò ïÿòíàäöàòü ïûòàëñÿ óãîâîðèòü Ñïîêà îïðîáîâàòü ñâîè ìàãè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè.  
Îí âñòðåòèë óïîðíîå, ñòîéêîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå.  
  
... Õàôëèíãöèàíå, ïðîâåäÿ Öåðåìîíèþ Îòáîðà, ïðèçíàëè â Ñïîêå ðàâíîãî ñåáå. Íî ýòî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èëî äëÿ ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà. Åãî äèñöèïëèíèðîâàííûé óì ïðèçíàâàë òîëüêî îäíîãî õîçÿèíà - ñàìîãî ñåáÿ.  
Ïåðåãîâîðû íå îòìåíÿëèñü. Ïðîñòî ïîñëó Ôåäåðàöèè è åãî ïîìîùíèêó ïðåäëîæèëè äëÿ íà÷àëà ïðîéòè íåáîëüøîé êóðñ ïî èñïîëüçîâàíèþ îáðåòåííîé ñèëû.  
ÌàêÊîé è Ñïîê ñîãëàñèëèñü íå ñëèøêîì îõîòíî. Íî, êàê ïîÿñíèë äîêòîðó Ñïîê, ðàäè óñïåøíûõ ïåðåãîâîðîâ ìîæíî ïîéòè è íå íà òàêèå æåðòâû. Îáó÷åíèå îòíèìàëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, õîòÿ è áûëî íåîáõîäèìî. È äëÿ èõ áåçîïàñíîñòè, è äëÿ áåçîïàñíîñòè îêðóæàþùèõ.   
Ïåðâûé äåíü çàíÿòèé ñ îäíèì èç ÷ëåíîâ âåðõîâíîãî ñîâåòà Õàôëèíãà ïîêàçàëñÿ ÌàêÊîþ áåñêîíå÷íûì. È âòîðîé òîæå. Íî÷üþ îí íå ìîã çàñíóòü - ãîëîâà ãóäåëà îò íîâûõ ñëîâ, òåðìèíîâ è çíàíèé.  
Ñïîê æå ñ ëåãêîñòüþ çàïîìèíàë òåîðèþ. Îí íå ñïåøà ïðî÷èòàë âñå âûäàííûå èì êíèãè. Ýòî áûëî ëþáîïûòíî, íî íè áîëåå òîãî...  
  
-Íó íåóæåëè òåáå íå õî÷åòñÿ ïîïðîáîâàòü? - ïðîäîëæàë íàñòàèâàòü ÌàêÊîé, - ýòîò îïûò áûë áû áåñöåííûì!   
  
...Çàòî íà òðåòèé äåíü ðîëè ïåðåìåíèëèñü. Òî, ÷òî óãíåòàëî äîêòîðà - ïåðåñòàëî ñóùåñòâîâàòü. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî åìó ïðàêòè÷åñêè è íå íóæíî áûëî çàïîìèíàòü íèêàêèõ ñëîâ è çàêëèíàíèé. Òîëüêî îñíîâíûå, ñàìûå ïðîñòûå ïîíÿòèÿ. Ñèëà ïîäâëàñòíàÿ åìó, íå òðåáîâàëà áîëüøåãî.  
Ýòî áûëî ñòðàííî, íåëåïî, íåëîãè÷íî.  
Íî ýòî áûëî.  
Îùóùåíèå, èñïûòàííûå èì ïðè èñïîëüçîâàíèè ñèëû ìîæíî áûëî áû íàçâàòü âîñòîðãîì. ×èñòûé, àáñîëþòíûé è íè÷åì íå îãðàíè÷åííûé. Ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì ýòî ÷óâñòâî óñèëèâàëîñü è óñèëèâàëîñü, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà èñïîëüçîâàòü ñèëó...  
  
-Ñïîê! ß ÷òî îïÿòü äîëæåí çà òåáÿ ýòî äåëàòü? - ïîïðîáîâàë îí ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû.  
Èì ïîðó÷èëè íåáîëüøîå ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîå çàäàíèå. ×åðåç äâà ÷àñà çàíÿòèÿ ïðîäîëæàòñÿ, à åãî òîâàðèù òàê è íå îñâîèë ñàìóþ ïðîñòóþ òåõíèêó.  
Íåáîëüøîé ó÷åáíûé çàë, ãäå ïðîèñõîäèëè çàíÿòèÿ, áûë âûäåðæàí â çåëåíîâàòûõ òîíàõ. Îäíà èç ñòåí ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñîáîþ îêíî, âûõîäÿùåå â ñàä. ÌàêÊîé ñòîÿë, êàñàÿñü ñòåêëà ðóêàìè. Âèä áûë ïîòðÿñàþùèé. Òåïåðü îí ïîíèìàë, íàñêîëüêî ïðîñòî ñ ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëîé ñîçäàâàòü òàêóþ êðàñîòó. Ýòè èäåàëüíî ðîâíûå äîðîæêè, ýòè ñòðóè ôîíòàíîâ, ýòèõ áàáî÷åê ïîðõàþùèõ ñëîâíî ìåðöàþùèå îãîíüêè... Åìó íå òåðïåëîñü ïîïðîáîâàòü ñâîè ñèëû â ÷åì-òî áîëåå ñëîæíûì, ñîçäàòü ÷òî òî òàêîå æå êðàñèâîå è ïðèÿòíîå. Ñåðäöå çàìèðàëî îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ... Îí ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáÿ ëåòÿùèì ñðåäè îáëàêîâ...  
  
... À âåäü îí íèêîãäà íå ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ ñïîñîáíûì íà êàêóþ-òî ýêñòðàñåíñîðèêó. Ëåîíàðä ÌàêÊîé ÷åñòíî ïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü õîòü ÷òî-òî îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàþùåå åãî âíåçàïíî âîçíèêøèå âîçìîæíîñòè.  
Ëèáî íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå áûëî â ïðèíöèïå, ëèáî ïàìÿòü èãðàëà ñ íèì ñòðàííóþ øóòêó...  
Òîëüêî îäèí åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç, äàâíûì-äàâíî áûëî â åãî æèçíè íå÷òî òàêîå, ÷òî íå óêëàäûâàëîñü â ðàìêè îáûäåííîñòè.   
Åìó íå áûëî è äâàäöàòè òîãäà... Ñòóäåíò ïåðâîãî êóðñà ìåäèöèíñêîãî êîëëåäæà. Â ìåðó öèíè÷íûé, â ìåðó óâåðåííûé â ñåáå. Òîëïà ïîäâûïèâøèõ ñòóäèîçîâ âîçâðàùàëàñü íåòâåðäîé ïîõîäêîé â çäàíèå óíèâåðñèòåòà. Îíè áûëè ìîëîäû, ïîëíû ñèë è àáñîëþòíî ïüÿíû. Îíè ñìåÿëèñü. È ñàìûì ñìåøíûì èì êàçàëîñü òî, ÷òî îíè óìóäðèëèñü òàê íàáðàòüñÿ â ôîéå òåàòðà.   
Óêîðèçíåííûå âçãëÿäû ïðîõîæèõ ñäåëàëè ñâîå äåëî è îíè îòêàçàëèñü îò ñâîåé ïîïûòêè äîéòè ïåøêîì. Ðàçìåñòèâøèñü â âàãîíå ïîäçåìêè áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü áóäóùèõ ìåäèêîâ ïðèòèõëà. Õîòÿ òî òóò òî òàì âñïûõèâàëè ñìåøêè. Êòî-òî êîìó-òî ïûòàëñÿ ðàññêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, ÿçûêè çàïëåòàëèñü.  
Ëåîíàðä ðåøèë âûéòè íà îñòàíîâêó ðàíüøå, è çàéòè â ãîñòè ê îäíîìó ñâîåìó ïðèÿòåëþ.   
Îí âñòàë è, ñòàðàÿñü èäòè ðîâíî, ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè. Âàãîí ðàñêà÷èâàëñÿ. ÌàêÊîé òîæå. Îí âöåïèëñÿ â ïîðó÷åíü, ñòàðàÿñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòñÿ. Â ãîëîâå áûëî ïóñòî, âåñåëî è ñîâåðøåííî áåçìÿòåæíî. Âíåçàïíî åãî âçîð îáðàòèëñÿ ê íåìîëîäîé óæå æåíùèíå, ñòîÿâøåé òàê æå ó âûõîäà.  
Äàëüíåéøåå îí òàê è íå ñìîã îáúÿñíèòü íèêîãäà. Âíåçàïíî ìèð ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ÷óòü ïîïëûë, è îí óâèäåë ñåáÿ åå ãëàçàìè... Ìîëîäîé, ñèìïàòè÷íûé ïàðåíü, òåìíîâîëîñûé, ãîëóáîãëàçûé, ñ ïüÿíîé, ÷óòü ñìóùåííîé óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ. Ïóãîâèöû êóðòêè çàñòåãíóòû íåïðàâèëüíî. Ïîòîì îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî çíàåò îá ýòîé æåíùèíå âñå... ×òî ó íåå äâîå äåòåé, ìóæ ïüÿíèöà è äåáîøèð; ÷òî ïîëãîäà íàçàä îíà ñëîìàëà íîãó, è òåïåðü, êàæäûé ðàç ïåðåä äîæäåì, íîãà äàåò î ñåáå çíàòü; ÷òî ó åå äî÷åðè ïðîáëåìû ñ ðàáîòîé, ÷òî åå ìàòü áîëüíà è âðà÷ ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíà ñêîðî óìðåò. Îí äàæå çíàë èìÿ åå êîòà - Äæåéñîí.  
Ïîåçä çàìåäëèëè õîä, äâåðè îòêðûëèñü.  
Æåíùèíà âûøëà.  
ÌàêÊîé îñòàëñÿ.  
Ñçàäè ðàçäàëñÿ âçðûâ ñìåõà. Ñìåÿëèñü åãî ïðèÿòåëè, îíè ðåøèëè, ÷òî Ëåîíàðä ïðîñòî ïðîñïàë ñâîþ îñòàíîâêó.  
Îí æå, òðåçâåÿ íà ãëàçàõ, îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñêàìüþ.  
Îí òàê è íå ïîíÿë ÷òî ýòî áûëî... Ïðàâäà èëè ïüÿíûé áðåä.  
Êîò ïî èìåíè Äæåéñîí?  
Îí âçúåðîøèë âîëîñû, ïîòåð øåþ, ìàøèíàëüíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ãðóäè è îáíàðóæèë ÷òî åãî êóðòêà äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàñòåãíóòà íåïðàâèëüíî...  
  
-Íó äàâàé æå, Ñïîê! Ýòî ïðîñòî!  
ÌàêÊîé ïîëîæèë ïåðåä âóëêàíöåì íåáîëüøóþ äåðåâÿííóþ äîùå÷êó. Èõ çàïàñ õðàíèëñÿ îêîëî êàôåäðû.  
-Ñìîòðè! - ÌàêÊîé âçìàõíóë íåáîëüøîé ïðîçðà÷íîé ïàëî÷êîé, êîíöåíòðèðóÿ ýíåðãèþ, - Ýñýðòóóì! - òâåðäî ñêàçàë îí, êàñàÿñü äîùå÷êè ïàëî÷êîé.  
Äåðåâî âçäðîãíóëî, ïîøëî êðóãàìè è òåïåðü ïåðåä äâóìÿ ó÷åíèêàìè ëåæàë çîëîòîé ñëèòîê.  
-Äàâàé òåïåðü òû!  
ÌàêÊîé ïîëîæèë åùå îäíó äîùå÷êó.  
Ñïîê, ñìèðÿÿñü ñ íåèçáåæíûì âçãëÿíóë íà äîùå÷êó.   
-Ýñýðòóóì, - ïîäñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé.  
-ß ïîìíþ, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê, - íî ÿ íå óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî ýòî ñðàáîòàåò. Íåóæåëè íå ÿñíî?  
-Ïîïðîáóé!  
-Êàêîå ìûñëåííîå óñèëèå âû äåëàåòå, äîêòîð?  
Âîïðîñ îçàäà÷èë ÌàêÊîÿ.   
-Íó... ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî â ðóêàõ ó òåáÿ... ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò. Ïëîòíûé è îñÿçàåìûé. Òû äåëàåøü ýòî... ïðîñòî ïîæåëàâ ÷òî áû ... ýòî... ïðîèçîøëî. Ïîíèìàåøü?  
-Ýñýðòóóì! - ÷åòêî ñêàçàë Ñïîê, âîñïðîèçâîäÿ èíòîíàöèþ äîêòîðà è êîñíóëñÿ ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé äîùå÷êè.  
Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî.  
-Ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ, - ïðîäîëæàë êîìàíäîâàòü ÌàêÊîé, - ñëîâà - íå ãëàâíîå. Íóæíî îñîáîå óñèëèå... òîë÷îê ÷òî ëè... Íó íå ìíå æå òåáÿ ó÷èòü! Òû æå âóëêàíåö, â êîíöå êîíöîâ!  
-Äîêòîð, - èìåííî ïîýòîìó ó ìåíÿ íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ! ß íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü â ðåàëüíîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò!  
ÌàêÊîé ñõâàòèë îõàïêó äîùå÷åê è øâûðíóë èõ íà ïàðòó.  
-Ýñýðòóóì! Ýñýðòóóì! Ýñýðòóóì! Ñìîòðè! Ñëîâî îäíî, à ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ïî ðàçíîìó! Âñå îò òîãî ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó... Âèäèøü?  
Ñòåêëÿííûé, ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé è ìðàìîðíûé áðóñêè ëåæàëè òåïåðü ïåðåä íèìè íà ñòîëå.  
-Ïðîñòî ïîæåëàé, ïîíèìàåøü? Íå íàäî äóìàòü, àíàëèçèðîâàòü... îòêëþ÷è ñâîé ðàöèîíàëüíûé óì. Ïðîñòî ïîæåëàé...  
-Ýñýðòóóì!  
Äîùå÷êà äðîãíóëà...è íåìíîãî èçìåíèëà ñòðóêòóðó âîëîêîí.   
-Âîò! Âèäèøü!!! ß æå ãîâîðèë! Äàâàé åùå.  
-Ýñýðòóóì!  
Ñòåêëÿííûé áðóñîê ðàçëåòåëñÿ íà êóñêè.  
-Óæå ëó÷øå, - ïðèîáîäðèë ÌàêÊîé âóëêàíöà. -Åùå!  
-Ýñýðòóóì!  
  
...Îí ãíàë îò ñåáÿ ýòîò ñòðàííûé ñëó÷àé, ãíàë êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå. Äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü íàéòè ðàöèîíàëüíîå îáúÿñíåíèå. Òåëåïàòèÿ?   
Åñëè ñèëüíî ïîñòàðàòüñÿ - ìîæíî ïðèïîìíèòü åùå äâà òðè ñëó÷àÿ ñòðàííûõ ïðåä÷óâñòâèé... Íî òàêîå áûâàåò ïî÷òè ó ëþáîãî ÷åëîâåêà, õîòü ðàç â æèçíè.  
Êàê òî îí îòêàçàëñÿ îò íàçíà÷åíèÿ íà êîðàáëü "Ëàôàéåò"... Ñïóñòÿ ìåñÿö îí óçíàë, ÷òî êîðàáëü ðàñïûëèëè ðîìóëÿíå...  
Îí îñòàëñÿ æèâ áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîìó ñâîåìó... ïðåä÷óâñòâèþ, ðàâíî êàê è åùå 12 ÷åëîâåê îòêàçàâøèõñÿ îò íàçíà÷åíèÿ íà ýòîò êîðàáëü...  
  
-Ïîæàëóé, ÿ óëîâèë ýòî âîëåâîå óñèëèå, -ñêàçàë Ñïîê, -Íî ýòî î÷åíü ñëîæíî, äîêòîð.  
-Íó, Ñïîê, íè÷åãî íå áûâàåò áåç òðóäà, - íåìíîãî ëèöåìåðÿ ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé, -Íóæíî ïûòàòüñÿ. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà. Ñåãîäíÿ ó íàñ ïîñëå îáåäà æèâàÿ ìàòåðèÿ. Òàê ÷òî äàâàé, òðåíèðóéñÿ...  
  
***  
Äâåðü èõ õàëóïû òèõî îòâîðèëàñü. Äæèì òóò æå âñêî÷èë íà íîãè. Âñå ðàâíî îí íå ñïàë. Ëàäîíè, èñêîëîòûå õàôîì, ãîðåëè. Ïûëüöà õàôà âûçûâàëà çóä íà êîæå, è ðàçäðàæåíèå ãëàç.   
Âå÷åðîì ïåðâîãî äíÿ, ïî÷òè òîãäà êîãäà ñòåìíåëî, ïîÿâèëñÿ Ñîððåëü è ïåðåìåñòèë èõ â íåáîëüøóþ õèæèíó. Îäíó èç ìíîãèõ â äëèííîì ðÿäó. Â òàêèõ äîìèêàõ æèëè ðàáîòàþùèå íà ïëàíòàöèÿõ õàôà õàôëèíãöèàíå, íå èìåþùèõ âîçìîæíîñòè èñïîëüçîâàòü íåâåäîìûå ñèëû ïëàíåòû. Êñòàòè ãîâîðÿ, îíè íå èìåëè è ìíîãî ÷åãî äðóãîãî. Âñå ÷òî îíè ìîãëè - ýòî îáðàáàòûâàòü õàô, ïîëó÷àÿ çà ýòî ãàðàíòèðîâàííûé ìèíèìóì ïèòàíèÿ è ðàçâëå÷åíèé.  
Ìèíèìóì ýòîò îêàçàëñÿ äîâîëüíî ñêóäíûé. Êàøà, ãðóáûé õëåá è âîäà. Â êà÷åñòâå óòåøèòåëüíîãî ïðèçà Ñîððåëü âûäàë èì ñ ×åõîâûì ïàðó ÿáëîê. Óòðîì â äâåðü ñòóêíóëè, çàøåë íåìîëîäîé óæå õàôëèíãöèàíèí, ñóíóë èì â ðóêè ïî áîëüøîìó êóñêó ïèðîãà è âåëåë âûõîäèòü ÷åðåç òðèäöàòü ìèíóò.  
Ñïóñòÿ ïîë÷àñà âñåõ ñîáðàâøèõñÿ ðàáîòíèêîâ ïîâåëè ê ïëàíòàöèÿì, ðàñïîëàãàâøèìñÿ êèëîìåòðîâ â ñåìè îò ðàáî÷åãî ïîñåëêà.  
Âîäû óòðîì íå ïîëàãàëîñü. Êàê âûÿñíèëîñü ïîçæå è îáåäà òîæå.  
Òîëüêî ïîñëå äëèííîãî ðàáî÷åãî äíÿ èõ îòâåëè îáðàòíî â ïîñåëîê. Òàì ìîæíî áûëî ïîñåòèòü îáùèå äóøåâûå êàáèíû, ïîëó÷èòü ñâåæèé êîìïëåêò îäåæäû, êàøó è êóâøèí ñ âîäîé.  
Íàó÷åííûå ãîðüêèì îïûòîì, ×åõîâ è êàïèòàí, îñòàâèëè ïîëîâèíó âîäû íà óòðî, à ïîëîâèíó óòðåííåãî ïèðîãà íà îáåä.  
Òðåòèé äåíü ïðîøåë àáñîëþòíî òàê æå êàê è ïåðâûå äâà.  
-Ñïîê! Íó íàêîíåö òî! Êàê äåëà?!  
Âóëêàíåö âîøåë â êîìíàòó ïî÷òè áåñøóìíî. Êèðê óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî âî âñå ãëàçà.  
-Èçâèíèòå çà ìîé âèä êàïèòàí. Ýòè áëåñòÿùèå ïëàùè - ÷òî òî âðîäå óíèôîðìû ìåñòíûõ ìàãîâ.  
-Ìàãîâ? Ñïîê, òû ñêàçàë ìàãîâ? ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?  
Ñïîê êðèòè÷åñêè îñìîòðåë Êèðêà.  
-Âû íåâàæíî âûãëÿäèòå, êàïèòàí.  
-Ýòèõ êóñòû íàñ äîêîíàþò, åñëè âû íå ïîòîðîïèòåñü, Ñïîê. ×òî çà ïðîâîëî÷êà?   
-Ñîãëàøåíèÿ åùå íå ðàññìàòðèâàëîñü ñîâåòîì.  
-Ïî÷åìó? Îíè ñîëãàëè íàì?  
-Íå ñîâñåì...  
Êèðê ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, ìàøèíàëüíî ïîòèðàÿ çóäåâøèå ëàäîíè.  
-×òî... ÿ äàæå áîþñü ïðåäïîëîæèòü...   
Ñïîê âçäîõíóë.   
-ÌàêÊîé? - óòâåðäèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Êèðê.  
-Åãî íåëüçÿ âèíèòü, - òóò æå îòâåòèë Ñïîê, - ß äóìàþ åùå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè è îí íà÷íåò áîëåå ðåàëüíî îöåíèâàòü îáñòàíîâêó. Ñåé÷àñ îí ïîä âëèÿíèåì ñòðåññà...  
-Ñïîê! Ìû âñå òóò ïîä âëèÿíèåì ñòðåññà! ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò, ñêàæè ïðÿìî!  
-Íàì ïðåäëîæèëè íåìíîãî ïîó÷èòüñÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ýòè ñèëû è äîêòîð... îí íåñêîëüêî óâëåêñÿ ýòîé ... ñèëîé ìàãèè.  
-Ñèëîé ìàãèè?!  
Èç ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòû âûøåë ×åõîâ, íåäîóìåííî ïðîòèðàÿ ãëàçà.  
-Ó íàñ ãîñòè, -îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó Êèðê, -Æàëü òîëüêî íè÷åãî íå ìîæåì ïðåäëîæèòü ïåðåêóñèòü.  
-Ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà, êàïèòàí... Ïîæàëóé... ÿ íåïëîõî íàó÷èëñÿ ñîçäàâàòü ïðåäìåòû ìàòåðèàëüíîãî ìèðà, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê, -è ìîãó âàñ ÷åì íè áóäü ïîðàäîâàòü.  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì êàïèòàí ñìîã ñêàçàòü ÷òî-ëèáî, åãî ïåðâûé îôèöåð ïî âîïðîñàì íàóêè äîñòàë èç ñêëàäîê ïëàùà òîíêóþ ïàëî÷êó. Îíà áûëà, êàê è ïàëî÷êà Àð-Áðîíà, ñäåëàíà èç äåðåâà. Ñïîê ñíîâà âçäîõíóë, ãëÿíóë íà Êèðêà ÷óòü èçâèíÿþùå è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Ïîòîì âçìàõíóë ðóêîé ñ ïàëî÷êîé. Èç åå êîíöà âûðâàëîñü îáëàêî ñâåòÿùèõñÿ èñêîðîê.  
Îíè óæå âèäåëè òàêîå.  
Ïîâèíóÿñü äâèæåíèÿ ïàëî÷êè, îáëàêî ñïèêèðîâàëî íà ãðóáûé äåðåâÿííûé ñòîë, è ðàñòàÿëî, ïðèíÿâ ôîðìó áîëüøîãî ãëèíÿíîãî êóâøèíà ñ çàïîòåâøèìè áîêàìè, òðåõ ñòàêàíîâ è òàðåëêè ñ ôðóêòàìè.  
-Î! Ìèñòåð Ñïîê! Ñïàñèáî! - ×åõîâ êèíóëñÿ ê ñòîëèêó, - Çäîðîâî! Ïîïðîáóéòå êàïèòàí.  
-Ýòî ñîê êàñà, - ïîÿñíèë Ñïîê, -Ó ìåíÿ ëó÷øå âñåãî ïîëó÷àþòñÿ âåùè, êîòîðûå ÿ õîðîøî çíàþ è ïðåäñòàâëÿþ.  
Êèðê ñãëîòíóë.   
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê...  
-ß ïîêàçàë ýòî ñ öåëüþ îáëåã÷èòü íàø ðàçãîâîð, êàïèòàí. È êîíå÷íî ìíå õîòåëîñü õîòü ÷åì òî ïîìî÷ü âàì.  
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê, à ïîðöèþ êàðòîøêè ñ ìÿñîì? Íå ìîãëè áû âû...  
-×åõîâ! - îäåðíóë ëåéòåíàíòà Êèðê.  
Ðóññêèé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è âçÿë ñâÿçêó áàíàíîâ.  
-Ïðîäîëæàéòå Ñïîê.  
-Âû ïîìíèòå ïîêàçàíèÿ òðèêîäåðîâ?  
-Äà, êîíå÷íî, âû ñêàçàëè, ÷òî çäåñü íà ïëàíåòå åñòü êàêàÿ-òî íåâåäîìàÿ ýíåðãèÿ.  
-Äà, êàïèòàí. ×àñòü ëþäåé íà ýòîé ïëàíåòå â ñîñòîÿíèè îùóùàòü ýòè ýíåðãåòè÷åñêèå âîëíû è çàñòàâëÿòü ñëóæèòü èõ ñåáå...  
-Äà, ìû ýòî óæå ïîíÿëè, Ñïîê. Òîëüêî ïðè÷åì çäåñü ìàãèÿ?  
-Ýòî íå ñîâñåì òî÷íûé òåðìèí. Íî òàê ñëîæèëîñü èñòîðè÷åñêè, ÷òî íåïîíÿòíîå, íåÿñíîå ëþäè ñêëîííû îòíîñèòü ê âîëøåáíûì, ìàãè÷åñêèì ñèëàì.  
-À íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî íå ìàãèÿ, äà? È ó âàñ â ðóêàõ âîâñå íå âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà, ìèñòåð Ñïîê? - ñïðîñèë ×åõîâ ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì.  
-Âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà? Íåò. Ýòî íåêèé ïðîâîäíèê. Êîíöåíòðàòîð ýíåðãèè. Íî âàø òåðìèí, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, îïðåäåëåííî çàñëóæèâàåò ïîõâàëû. Î÷åíü òî÷íîå ñðàâíåíèå.  
-Ñïîê... Ñïîê, - Äæèì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ñîáèðàÿñü ñ ìûñëÿìè, -Íàì íóæíî äîãîâîðèòñÿ íàñ÷åò ýòîãî õàôòè... Íî òåïåðü ïîõîæå ñîãëàøåíèÿ íå âèäàòü, äà?  
-Ïî÷åìó? Õàôëèíãöèàíå íàñòðîåíû âïîëíå ìèðíî. Âîçìîæíî, ìíå óäàñòñÿ ñêëîíèòü èõ ê âñòóïëåíèþ â Ôåäåðàöèþ. Âñå äåëî â òîì, ÷òî îíè íå ñîâñåì ñêëîííû ñëóøàòü ìåíÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàþ ìîòèâû èõ äåéñòâèé. È îíè õîòÿò îáùàòüñÿ òîëüêî ñ äîêòîðîì ÌàêÊîåì.  
-È ÷òî äåëàåò Áîóíç?  
-Êàïèòàí...  
-Ñïîê!  
Äâåðü èõ õèæèíû ñ øóìîì ðàñïàõíóëàñü.  
Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé ñ óëûáêîé àáñîëþòíîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ íà ãóáàõ.  
-Áîóíç! - îáðàäîâàíî âîñêëèêíóë êàïèòàí, - êàê ÿ ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü!  
-ß òîæå Äæèì! Òû çäåñü, Ñïîê! ×åõîâ! Ìû âñå âìåñòå! À ýòî ÷òî? -äîêòîð ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ñòîëèê ñ åäîé â óãëó, - À! Çíàþ! Ñïîê ïîêàçàë ÷åìó íàó÷èëñÿ? Ìîëîäåö! Äàé êà ÿ íåìíîãî äîáàâëþ... Äîëæíî áûòü ìîé óæèí ïîêàæåòñÿ âàì íå ñòîëü ñêðîìíûì...  
ÌàêÊîé íåáðåæíî ïîâåë ðóêîé â íàïðàâëåíèè ñòîëèêà.  
-Î!- ×åõîâ íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü êðèê âîñòîðãà.  
Ñòîëèê ïðåòåðïåë ñóùåñòâåííûå èçìåíåíèÿ. Òåïåðü ýòî áûë ñòîë, ñïëîøü óñòàâëåííûé âñåâîçìîæíîé ñíåäüþ. Ïî êîìíàòå ïîïëûë äðàçíÿùèé àðîìàò æàðåíîãî ìÿñà. Èñêðÿùèåñÿ áîêàëû, áåëîñíåæíàÿ ñêàòåðòü. Äàæå âàçà ñ êðàñèâî àðàíæèðîâàííûìè äèêèìè îðõèäåÿìè...   
-Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, Áîóíç, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Êèðê, - ÷òî òû íàì åùå ïîêàæåøü?   
ÌàêÊîé óäîâëåòâîðåííî õìûêíóë è âíîâü âçìàõíóë ðóêàìè. Ìåðöàþùåå îáëàêî íàêðûëî âñþ êîìíàòó, çàñòàâëÿÿ ïðåäìåòû òåðÿòü ñâîþ ôîðìó â ìàðåâå, ÷òî áû òóò æå ìàòåðèàëèçîâàòüñÿ â íå÷òî áîëåå ïðèÿòíîå ãëàçó. Â óãëó êîìíàòû òåïåðü ñòîÿëà ðîñêîøíàÿ êðîâàòü è íåñêîëüêî êðåñåë, íà ñòåíàõ - ïîëêè ñ êíèãàìè, êàðòèíû. Äðàïèðîâàííàÿ òêàíü íà îêíàõ, ïàðêåò...  
-Äîêòîð, à ãäå âàøà âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà? -ñïðîñèë ×åõîâ, èçóìëåííî îãëÿäûâàÿñü. Âîîáùå òî áîëüøå îí ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ñòîë. ×åõîâó õîòåëîñü òóò æå ïðèñòóïèòü ê òðàïåçå, íî íè êàïèòàí, íè Ñïîê íå âûðàçèëè æåëàíèå ê íåìó ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ, ïîýòîìó Ïàâåë ñòîÿë, ãëîòàÿ ñëþíêè, ðàçãëÿäûâàë óáðàíñòâî ñòîëà è ïîìåùåíèÿ, ïîòèõîíüêó çàâèäóÿ âêóñó äîêòîðà ÌàêÊîÿ.  
-Ïàëî÷êà? À... Ñïîê, ðàññêàçàë, äà? Ìíå îíà ïî÷òè íå íóæíà, Äæèì.  
Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí, îòêèíóâ ïîëó ñâåðêàþùåãî ïëàùà, äîñòàë òîíêóþ ïåðåëèâàþùóþñÿ âåùèöó. Îíà áûëà î÷åíü õðóïêàÿ íà âèä, ñëîâíî ñîëíå÷íûé ëó÷ çàñòûë â åãî ðóêàõ.  
ÌàêÊîé ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
-Äæèì! Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü! Ýòî òàêîé... âîñòîðã! ß... ìîãó äåëàòü âñå ÷òî õî÷ó! Àáñîëþòíî! Ïîíèìàåøü?! Ïîëíîå èñïîëíåíèå æåëàíèé!   
Îí ñõâàòèë Êèðêà çà ïëå÷è.  
Äàæå êàïèòàí, íå áóäó÷è òåëåïàòîì, ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî äðóã ïðîñòî ñâåòèòñÿ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ.  
Íî òóò æå ëèöî ÌàêÊîÿ ñòàëà îçàáî÷åííûì.  
-×òî ó òåáÿ ñ ðóêàìè?  
-Âèäèøü ëè...- äîâîëüíî õîëîäíî îòâåòèë Äæèì, -Ïîêà òû ïîñòèãàåøü àçû ìàñòåðñòâà ïî ÷àñòè ìàãèè, êîìó òî ïðèõîäèòñÿ ðàáîòàòü íà ñâåæåì âîçäóõå...  
-À! Íó äà... õàô íå âûíîñèò ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñèë... Íî ïîçâîëü, ÿ ïîìîãó.  
Êèðê âçäîõíóë, - íó âîò íàêîíåö òî çíàêîìàÿ ôðàçà. Îí ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå àïòå÷êó äîêòîðà, è åå âèä òàêîé ðåàëüíûé è íåïðèòÿçàòåëüíîé ïîäåéñòâîâàë íà íåãî ñëîâíî õîðîøàÿ äîçà òðàíêâèëèçàòîðà.  
-Ñåé÷àñ, -äîêòîð îòñòóïèë íà øàã îò Äæèìà è âçìàõíóë ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê íåìó ñîâåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
...Ìÿãêîå êàñàíèå... ìîðñêîé áðèç, íåæíàÿ ïåíà... ñëîâíî åãî íàêðûëà êàêàÿ òî íåâîçìîæíî ëàñêîâàÿ è òåïëàÿ âîëíà. Îìûëà âñå êëåòî÷êè òåëà êàê èçíóðè òàê è ñíàðóæè, è óìåðëà âîçëå åãî íîã ñî ñ÷àñòëèâûì âçäîõîì...  
Êèðê ïîäíÿë íà ÌàêÊîÿ îøàðàøåííûå ãëàçà.  
-Íó êàê? -äîêòîð ðàñïëûëñÿ â äîâîëüíîé óëûáêå.  
-Ëó÷øå, ÷åì ãèïîñïðåé, - íå ìîã íå ïðèçíàòü êàïèòàí è êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó ×åõîâà.  
-Êîíå÷íî. Ïàâåë, èäè ñþäà.  
Òåïåðü Äæèì ìîã íàáëþäàòü ïðîöåññ ñî ñòîðîíû. "Íåóæåëè è ó ìåíÿ áûëî òàêîå ïî èäèîòñêè ñ÷àñòëèâîå ëèöî?" -ïîäóìàë îí.  
-Çäîðîâî! Äîêòîð, äà âàì òåïåðü öåíû íåò! Âû ìîæåòå âûëå÷èòü âñå áîëåçíè!  
-Áîþñü Ïàâåë, âû çàáëóæäàåòåñü, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê... -Ýòè ñïîñîáíîñòè, áóäóò äåéñòâîâàòü òîëüêî çäåñü, íà ïëàíåòå Õàôëèíã.   
-Ýòî òàê, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé? - óòî÷íèë Êèðê.  
Òîò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
-Íå çíàþ. Äà è, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìåíÿ ýòî íå îñîáî èíòåðåñóåò.  
-Êàê ïðîäâèãàþòñÿ ïåðåãîâîðû, äîêòîð? - âíîâü ñïðîñèë ×åõîâ, -äîëãî íàì åùå ðàáîòàòü íà ýòîì îãîðîäå?  
-Äà, Áîóíç, êàê äåëà ñ ñîãëàøåíèåì?  
ÌàêÊîé ÷óòü íàõìóðèëñÿ, ñëîâíî âñïîìèíàÿ ÷òî-òî íåïðèÿòíîå.  
-Ì... Äæèì, êóäà îíè äåíóòñÿ? Ïåðåãîâîðû â ñìûñëå. Âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Êàê òîëüêî Ñïîê ïîäãîòîâèò...  
-Äîêòîð, ïîçâîëüòå âàì íàïîìíèòü, ÷òî ÿ ñîñòàâèë ñåìíàäöàòü âàðèàíòîâ ñîãëàøåíèÿ ïî ïîñòàâêàì õàôòè, êîòîðûå îòäàë âàì.  
-Îòäàëè ìíå? -ïåðåñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé, - À! Íó äà! Çàâòðà ìû... ñ Àð-Áðîíîì, çàñÿäåì âïëîòíóþ çà... ñîãëàøåíèå... À ñåé÷àñ... Ìîæåò áûòü ïîóæèíàåì?  
-Äàâíî ïîðà, - ïîääåðæàë äîêòîðà ×åõîâ.  
-Äà íåò, Áîóíç, ìû íå õîòèì óæèíàòü, - îòâåòèë Êèðê, -òû íå çàáûë ÷àñîì çà÷åì ìû çäåñü? Òû ïîìíèøü ÷òî íà Ìèíòàðå êàê ðàç â ýòî âðåìÿ ðåøàåòñÿ ÷üÿ òî ñóäüáà?  
-Ìèíòàðöû ïûòàëèñü óêðàñòü õàô, - ïðîáîðìîòàë ÌàêÊîé, - Íå âîëíóéñÿ Äæèì! Çàâòðà ìû íà÷íåì ïåðåãîâîðû! Ìíå íóæíî åùå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè. Ñîâñåì ÷óòü ÷óòü...  
-Çà÷åì òåáå íóæíî âðåìÿ?  
-Äîêòîð ìå÷òàåò îñâîèòü òåõíèêó ïåðåâîïëîùåíèÿ, - ñîîáùèë ñîâåðøåííî íåéòðàëüíûì ãîëîñîì Ñïîê, -Ýòî âåðøèíà èñêóññòâà ìàãîâ.  
-È êåì òû ñîáðàëñÿ ñòàòü, Áîóíç? Áàáî÷êîé ïîðõàþùåé ïî öâåòàì? Èëè ðûáêîé â îêåàíå? Òû ÷òî ñîâñåì ñ óìà ñîøåë? - Êèðê äîâîëüíî ãðóáî ñõâàòèë äîêòîðà çà ïëå÷î è âñòðÿõíóë õîðîøåíüêî.  
-Äæèì! Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü! - ÌàêÊîé äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ, -Ýòî... ýòà ìàãèÿ äàåò âîçìîæíîñòü äåëàòü âñå ÷òî óãîäíî! Âñå ÷òî õî÷åøü! Äëÿ âñåõ! Ñðàçó! À ïîëåò? Ýòî âîîáùå ýêñòàç!!! ß õî÷ó ñäåëàòü âàì âñåì ïî ïîäàðêó! Äæèì! - îí ìÿãêî âûñâîáîäèëñÿ èç ðóê êàïèòàíà, íà÷èíàþùåãî ñìîòðåòü íà äîêòîðà ñ êàêèì òî çàòàåííûì óæàñîì.  
-Ïîçâîëü, ÿ ñäåëàþ âàì ïî ïîäàðêó? ×òî áû òû õîòåë ïîëó÷èòü? Ïîäóìàé! ×åõîâ? À òû?  
-ß íå çíàþ äîêòîð...  
"Ìíå áû õîòåëîñü ïîêóøàòü, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ..." -ïîäóìàë Ïàâåë, è ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà îñòàëüíûõ... Ñïîê, êàïèòàí, äîêòîð... Âîçäóõ ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì çàìåðöàë è ê Ïàâëó øàãíóëà íåâûñîêàÿ õóäåíüêàÿ äåâóøêà. Òåìíûå, ïî÷òè ñìîëÿíûå âîëîñû ñòðóèëèñü ïî åå îáíàæåííûì ïëå÷àì. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó.  
-Áîóíç..., -Êèðê ÷óòü íå çàñòîíàë.  
-Ñåé÷àñ, Äæèì... ß... ïîñìîòðè... âîò òàêàÿ, íðàâèòñÿ? Òåïåðü âîçäóõ çàìåðöàë ïåðåä Êèðêîì. Ìåðöàíèå èñ÷åçëî, è ê íåìó øàãíóëà äåâóøêà ðåäêîñòíîé êðàñîòû ñ çîëîòèñòûìè âîëîñàìè, çàêîëîòûìè â âûñîêóþ ïðè÷åñêó... Çàêîëêà, îòìåòèë Äæèì íàìåòàííûì âçãëÿäîì, åëå äåðæàëàñü â åå âîëîñàõ. Îäíî ëåãêîå êàñàíèå è âîëîñû çîëîòûì âîäîïàäîì ñêðîþò åå ïëå÷è. Äåâóøêà êèâíóëà: "Ïðèâåò!"  
Êèðê ðåçêî îòøàòíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó.  
-Äæèì! ×òî ñ òîáîé? Òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ? Ïîäîæäè...  
-Äîâîëüíî, äîêòîð!  
Âîçäóõ çàìåðöàë ñíîâà, è åùå îäíà äåâóøêà øàãíóëà ê íåìó. Ýòà áûëà ñàìà ñòðàñòü. Òåìíîâîëîñàÿ, ñ ïóõëûìè ãóáàìè. Êèðê îñòîðîæíî óáðàë åå ðóêó ñî ñâîåé øåè.  
-Ïðåêðàòè! ×òî òû äåëàåøü?!   
Êòî òî î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî îáíÿë åãî ñ ñçàäè, íåæíî êóñàÿ çà óõî.  
Êèðê îòïèõíóë òðåòüþ, ðûæåâîëîñóþ êðàñàâèöó, äîâîëüíî íåâåæëèâî íóæíî ïðèçíàòü.   
×åõîâ çàáûâ îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå öåëîâàëñÿ â óãëó ñî ñâîåé äàìîé.  
Ñïîê ìîë÷à ñòîÿë ó äâåðåé. Îí âèäåë îò÷àÿíüå â ãëàçàõ Äæèìà. À åùå áîëü è âèíó, êîòîðûå íàçûâàëèñü "Ãàððè Ìèò÷åë".   
ÌàêÊîÿ íå áûëî ñ íèìè òîãäà. È Ñïîê áûë íå óâåðåí, çíàåò ëè äîêòîð î òîì âûáîðå, êîòîðûé âñòàë ïåðåä èõ äðóãîì ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä...  
Íóæíî âî ÷òî áû òî íè ñòàëî îòâëå÷ü ÌàêÊîÿ îò Äæèìà.  
-Äîêòîð, âû âåäåòå ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåëîãè÷íî, -îñòîðîæíî çàìåòèë Ñïîê.  
-Äà? -îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó äîêòîð, -×òî ñ òîãî?  
-Âû íå ìîæåòå íèêîãî ñäåëàòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì ïðîòèâ åãî âîëè, äîêòîð.  
-Äà? -ìàÿòíèê íàñòðîåíèÿ ÌàêÊîÿ êà÷íóëñÿ íåìíîãî â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó. Åãî çàäåëî ñòîëü ÿâíîå íåïðèíÿòèå åãî äàðîâ êàïèòàíîì, è îí ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, â ÷åì îøèáñÿ... Îí äóìàë ÷òî äðóçüÿ ðàçäåëÿò åãî ðàäîñòü... íî âñå øëî íå òàê... -×òî íàñ÷åò òåáÿ, Ñïîê? Òû ïîçâîëèøü ñäåëàòü òåáå ïîäàðîê?  
-Äîêòîð, ïîæàëóéñòà, îñòàíîâèòåñü.  
-Æåíùèíû òåáÿ îñîáî íå çàíèìàþò, - ïðîäîëæàë ÌàêÊîé ðàçìûøëÿòü âñëóõ. Îí ÷óòü óëûáíóëñÿ. Îí ñêàçàë ýòî âîâñå íå èç æåëàíèÿ çàäåòü Ñïîêà. Åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàõîòåëîñü ñäåëàòü êàêîé íè áóäü õîðîøèé è äîáðûé ïîäàðîê ñâîåìó äðóãó.  
-Íó-êà, ïîñìîòðèì, ïîíðàâèòñÿ ëè òåáå ýòî...  
ÌàêÊîé âçìàõíóë ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé è ó íîã Ñïîêà ñôîðìèðîâàëîñü çîëîòèñòîå îáëàêî...  
Îíî ðîñëî è ðîñëî...  
Ìèã è ñåõëåò èçäàë òðóáíûé çâóê. Ïîòîì ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîòåðåòüñÿ î Ñïîêà, êàê îáîæàþò äåëàòü êîòû, äàâíî íå âèäåâøèå ñâîèõ õîçÿåâ. Ñïîê åëå óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ. Îí ïîëîæèë îáå ðóêè íà ãîëîâó ÷óäîâèùíîãî çâåðÿ. Ñåõëåò òóò æå çàòèõ, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñâîåìó õîçÿèíó ïî÷åñàòü åãî çà óøàìè.  
-Òû äàâíî óìåð, áåäíÿãà - ñêàçàë Ñïîê, - ñîâñåì äàâíî. È ýòî áûëî ìîå ðåøåíèå. Òàê æå êàê è ñåé÷àñ.  
Îí íàæàë íà êàêèå òî òî÷êè íà ìîðäå çâåðÿ è æèâîòíîå èçäàâ òèõèé ñòîí ëåãëî áåçâîëüíûì êóëåì íà ïîë. Ñïîê îòñòóïèë â ñòîðîíó, íàïðàâèë íà òóøó ñâîþ ìàãè÷åñêóþ ïàëî÷êó, è ñåõëåò èñ÷åç.  
-Äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî áîëüøå.  
Ãíåâ çàòóìàíèë ÌàêÊîþ ãîëîâó.  
-Âû! Âû âñå! Íåóæåëè âàì íè÷åãî íå õî÷åòñÿ?! ß ìîãó èñïîëíèòü ëþáîå æåëàíèå! Ìèð âî âñåëåííîé! Ëåêàðñòâî îò âñåõ áîëåçíåé! Âñå ÷òî õî÷åøü!  
-Äîêòîð, -ÿ ñ÷èòàë âàñ áîëåå ìóäðûì, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê óêîðèçíåííî.  
-Ìîæåò áûòü ÝÒÎ òåáÿ ïîðàäóåò? ÌàêÊîé âçìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó Ñïîêà.  
Íà ãðóäè Ñïîêà îêàçàëñÿ áîëüøîé ìåäàëüîí. Øåñòèãðàííèê ðàçäåëåííûé íà äâå ïîëîâèíû - òåìíóþ è ñâåòëóþ - ñèìâîë ñìÿòåíèÿ è ëîãèêè, çëà è äîáðà... Ðÿäîì ñ øåñòèãðàííèêîì íàõîäèëñÿ äëèííûé îñòðûé òðåóãîëüíèê, à îò íåãî íà òîíåíüêèõ öåïî÷êàõ âèñåëî íåñêîëüêî ïðÿìîóãîëüíèêîâ. Êàæäûé èç ñâîåãî ìåòàëëà. Òðè ñòóïåíè, òðè óðîâíÿ êîëèíàðà, îáúåäèíåííûõ çíàêîì åäèíñòâà.1  
Ñïîê ÷óòü ðàñòåðÿíî âçãëÿíóë íà óêðàøåíèå... Îòêóäà òîëüêî äîêòîð çíàåò êàê âûãëÿäèò íåäîñòèæèìûé äëÿ íåãî çíàê àáñîëþòíîé ëîãèêè?   
-Òû õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü âûðâàâ èç ãðóäè ïîëîâèíó ñåðäöà?  
-Áîóíç! -Òåïåðü ïåðåä ÌàêÊîåì ñòîÿë ðàçãíåâàííûé êàïèòàí.  
Îí óâèäåë êàê Ñïîê ÷óòü ïðèêðûë ãëàçà, ñêðûâàÿ áîëü è îáèäó.  
-Ïîäîæäè! ß çíàþ! ß çíàþ, ÷åì ìîæíî ïîðàäîâàòü íàøåãî âóëêàíöà! - çàêðè÷àë â âîñòîðãå ÌàêÊîé. Îí âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé è íàïðàâèë ñíîï èñêð íà ñåáÿ.  
×åõîâ, îòîðâàâøèñü íà ìèã îò äåâóøêè, â ïîëíîì èçóìëåíèè òîëüêî è ìîã âîñêëèêíóòü:  
-Î, ÷åðò!  
Â êîìíàòå îêàçàëîñü äâà âóëêàíöà. Îäèí ñî çíàêîì Êîëèíàð íà ãðóäè, à âòîðîé - õóäîùàâûé òåìíîâîëîñûé âóëêàíåö, ñ óøàìè, çàêàí÷èâàþùèìè èçÿùíûìè îñòðûìè êîí÷èêàìè... íî ñ ïðîíçèòåëüíî ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè. Ñî ñìåþùèìèñÿ ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè.  
-Íó êàê, Ñïîê, òû äîâîëåí íàêîíåö? ß ïîíèìàþ... ýòîò çíàê íå ìîã ïîðàäîâàòü òåáÿ... Âåäü îí íå çàñëóæåí òîáîþ íà ñàìîì äåëå... Íî òû âñåãäà õîòåë, ÷òî áû ÿ ñòàë ìåíåå ÷åëîâå÷íûì! ß çíàþ... Êàê òåáå ìîé ïîäàðîê?  
-Ý...äîêòîð...- ×åõîâ ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå, -Ïîäîæäè, äåòêà, -ýòî îòíîñèëîñü óæå ê äåâóøêå, -Áîã ìîé! Íèêîãäà íå âèäåë íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî...  
-Íó ÷òî æ äîêòîð, âû. ïîõîæå, óæå îâëàäåëè èñêóññòâîì ïåðåâîïëîùåíèÿ, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê.  
-Íè ÷åðòà îí íå îâëàäåë! - âíåçàïíî çàêðè÷àë Êèðê, êèäàÿñü ê ñâîåìó äðóãó. Îí ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóë ê ñåáå íîâîÿâëåííîãî âóëêàíöà, - Òû ïðèíÿë îáðàç ñîïëåìåííèêîâ Ñïîêà, íî òû ÷åëîâåê! ß çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ âñïîìíèòü êòî òû åñòü íà ñàìîì äåëå!   
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Êèðê ñî âñåãî ìàõó âëåïèë äîêòîðó ïîùå÷èíó. Ðàç è äðóãîé.   
Íà òðåòüåì çàìàõå ÌàêÊîé ïåðåõâàòèë ðóêó êàïèòàíà è, çàùèùàÿñü, ñî âñåé ñâîåé âíîâü îáðåòåííîé âóëêàíñêîé ñèëû îòòîëêíóë îò ñåáÿ Êèðêà.  
Óäàð áûë íàñòîëüêî ñèëåí, ÷òî ïî÷òè ëèøèë êàïèòàíà ñîçíàíèÿ. Ñïèíîé îí ñòóêíóëñÿ î ñòåíó, à ïðàâîé ðóêîé óäàðèëñÿ îá îäèí èç äåðåâÿííûõ ñòîëáîâ ïîääåðæèâàþùèõ õèæèíó.  
Íàâåðíîå, îí âñå æå ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ñòîÿùèì íà êîëåíÿõ ó ñòåíû. Çàïÿñòüå ëîìèëî îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè.  
-Äæèì! - äîêòîð øàãíóë ê íåìó, -Èçâèíè, ÿ... íå õîòåë... ß íå îæèäàë ÷òî...  
Êèðê ñäåëàë äâèæåíèå, ñòàðàÿñü óêëîíèòüñÿ îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ äîêòîðà.  
Òóò æå âòîðîé ÷ëåí èõ ìàëåíüêîé êîìïàíèè, îáëàäàþùèé òàêîé æå, åñëè íå áîëüøåé, âóëêàíñêîé ñèëîé âñòàë íà ïóòè ÌàêÊîÿ.  
-Äîâîëüíî, äîêòîð, ÿ íå äàì âàì áîëüøå òðîãàòü êàïèòàíà. Ïîéäåìòå, íàì óæå ïîðà.  
-Ñïîê! ß... ÿ íå÷àÿííî óäàðèë åãî... ß íå õîòåë ïðè÷èíèòü âðåä...   
Êèðê, ñòàðàÿñü íå çàñòîíàòü, ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.   
-Äæèì! - ÌàêÊîé ïîïûòàëñÿ îáîéòè Ñïîêà, íî òîò áûñòðî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ, îñòàâàÿñü ìåæäó êàïèòàíîì è äîêòîðîì.  
-Äà âû ÷òî, ñïÿòèëè ÷òî ëè îáà? ß äîëæåí ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî ñ íèì! ß æå âðà÷, ÷åðò âàñ âñåõ âîçüìè!  
-Óáèðàéñÿ, îòñþäà Áîóíç. Èäè ó÷è óðîêè, - çëî áðîñèë Êèðê.  
-Äîâîëüíî, ãîñïîäà, -Ñïîê ñõâàòèë ÌàêÊîÿ çà ïëå÷è è áûñòðî âûòîëêàë äîêòîðà çà ïîðîã.  
-Óô, - ñêàçàë ×åõîâ, - Íó è âå÷åðîê, - Íå ñåé÷àñ ìàëûøêà, ëàäíî? -îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåì ïîäàðêó.  
Òðè äðóãèå äàìû ïîñïåøèëè ê Êèðêó.  
Äæèìó áûëî àáñîëþòíî âñå ðàâíî êòî ïîìîæåò åìó äîáðàòüñÿ äî êðîâàòè.  
-Áåäíÿæå÷êà, -ïðîâîðêîâàëà òåìíîâîëîñàÿ, -äàé ÿ ïîìàññèðóþ òåáå ñïèíêó.   
Êèðê ñëàáî çàïðîòåñòîâàë, íî ñïóñòÿ ìèã îí óæå óòîïàë â ïåðèíå ðîñêîøíîé êðîâàòè.  
-Êàïèòàí, - íà÷àë ×åõîâ, -×òî ó âàñ ñ ðóêîé?   
-Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ïàâåë, - îòâåòèëà, òà êîòîðàÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ïåðâîé, - Ìû âñå ñäåëàåì.  
-Õì. Îòêóäà âû çíàåòå ìîå èìÿ? - ñïðîñèë îí.  
-Ìû âñå ïðî âàñ çíàåì.  
-Âñå? - ïåðåñïðîñèë ×åõîâ.  
-Êîíå÷íî. À âîò òû åùå íå çíàåøü, êàê çîâóò òâîþ äåâóøêó, âåðíî? - ê íåìó ïîäîøëà òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äàìà êàïèòàíà.  
Îíà áûëà î÷åíü êðàñèâà. Êîæà ÷óòü òðîíóòàÿ çîëîòèñòûì çàãàðîì. Òîíêî î÷åð÷åííûå ÷óâñòâåííûå ãóáû. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà èç ïîä äëèííûå ðåñíèö ñìîòðåëè íà Ïàâëà äðóæåëþáíî.   
-Ý... äåéñòâèòåëüíî... -×åõîâ îáåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ïîäàðêó, - Êàê æå òåáÿ çîâóò?  
-Òû äîëæåí äàòü ìíå èìÿ, Ïàâåë, - îòâåòèëà îíà, ñêðîìíî ïîòóïèâ ãëàçêè.  
×åõîâ çàóëûáàëñÿ.   
-Òîãäà ÿ íàçîâó òåáÿ... Íàòàøà. Ýòî õîðîøåå ðóññêîå èìÿ. Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?  
Äåâóøêà ðàññìåÿëàñü.  
-Êîíå÷íî, íðàâèòñÿ. Âåäü åãî äàë ìíå òû.  
×åõîâ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñêðîìíîñòü äåâóøêè áûëà ìàñêîé, íî îò ýòîãî îíà íå ïîêàçàëàñü åìó íåèñêðåííåé. Ñîâñåì íàïðîòèâ.  
Äåâóøêà âçÿëà Ïàâëà çà ðóêàâ ðóáàøêè è ëåãîíüêî ïîòÿíóëà â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó.  
-Ý... âû æå íå âîçðàæàåòå, äà? - êàê òî íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèë îí êàïèòàíà.  
Äæèì ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  
-Íàñëàæäàéòåñü ìîìåíòîì, Ïàâåë.  
Ïîòîì îí ìðà÷íî âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîé ãàðåì.  
-È ÷òî? Ìíå òîæå íóæíî äàòü âàì ïî èìåíè?  
-Êàê õîòèòå, îòâåòèëà ïåðâàÿ. Îíà ÿâíî áûëà ïîøóñòðåå îñòàëüíûõ, -Ýòî íå îáÿçàòåëüíî. Ìîæåòå çâàòü ìåíÿ Ìåðè. Äàâàéòå ëó÷øå ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî ñ âàìè ñëó÷èëîñü.  
Êèðê ñåë íà êðîâàòè, îñòîðîæíî ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå ðóêó.   
Îí ïîïðîáîâàë ïîøåâåëèòü ïàëüöàìè è òóò æå ñêðèâèëñÿ îò áîëè.  
Î÷åíü áûëî ïîõîæå íà ïåðåëîì.   
-Äàé ÿ... - òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ïðèäâèíóëàñü áëèæå.  
-Íóæíî ñäåëàòü øèíó, -ñêàçàëà Ìåðè. Îíà ïîøëà îñìîòðåòü êîìíàòó â ïîèñêàõ ïîäõîäÿùåãî ïîäðó÷íîãî ìàòåðèàëà.  
Òðåòüÿ, ðûæåíüêàÿ äåâóøêà, ïîäíåñëà ê åãî ãóáàì ÷óòü çàïîòåâøèé áîêàë ñî ñòîëà.  
Äæèì íå çíàë òî ëè åìó ðàñõîõîòàòüñÿ îò ýòîãî îáèëèÿ ñèäåëîê, òî ëè çàâûòü îò çëîñòè.   
Îí îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Ïèòü íå õîòåëîñü.  
Â äâåðü îñòîðîæíî ïîñòó÷àëè.  
-Âîéäèòå, -êðèêíóë êàïèòàí, â íàäåæäå ÷òî ýòî âåðíóëñÿ ÌàêÊîé êîòîðûé èñïàðèò îòñþäà ýòîò òàáóí êðàñîòîê.  
Íî ýòî áûë Ñïîê.  
Ëèöî îôèöåðà ïî íàóêå áûëî íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä áåññòðàñòíûì, íî Êèðê õîðîøî çíàë ýòîò áûñòðûé, îñòðûé âçãëÿä.  
-×òî ñ ÌàêÊîåì? - ñïðîñèë Êèðê.  
-Îí îáåùàë ìíå íå ïðèõîäèòü ñþäà.  
-Ñïîê... êàê òû äóìàåøü... îí... ñîáåðåòñÿ ñ ñèëàìè? Âåäü òàê?  
Ñïîê ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ñòîèò çà ñëîâàìè êàïèòàíà. Íî ëãàòü îí íå ìîã. Â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè ëîæü ïðîçâó÷àëà áû îñêîðáèòåëüíî. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, ÷òî âóëêàíöû íå ëãóò.  
Ïî÷òè íèêîãäà.  
-Äæèì... ÿ íå çíàþ.   
-Îí... ß íå âåðþ, ÷òî ÌàêÊîé ìîæåò ïðè÷èíèòü íàì âðåä. Èëè êîìó áû òî íè áûëî.   
-Âîîáùå òî ÿ õîòåë óçíàòü, ÷òî ñ òâîåé ðóêîé, - ñîîáùèë Ñïîê î öåëè ñâîåãî âèçèòà.  
-Òû æå íå âðà÷, Ñïîê. È ó òåáÿ íåò ìåäñêàíåðà.  
-Âåðíî, -êèâíóë Ñïîê, - çàòî äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé íàó÷èë ìåíÿ òîìó êàê ëå÷èòü ïåðåëîì. Åñëè âû êîíå÷íî íå ïðîòèâ, êàïèòàí.  
Êèðê óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûìè ãëàçàìè.  
-Ëå÷èòü? Ïîæàëóéñòà ñêàæè, ÷òî ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ!  
Ñïîê ðàçâåë ðóêàìè.  
-Êàïèòàí... êàê âû î÷åíü òî÷íî ïîäìåòèëè - ó ìåíÿ íåò ìåäñêàíåðà. Ðàâíî êàê è ìåäèöèíñêèõ ïðåïàðàòîâ. Íî åñëè âû ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå õîäèòü ìåñÿö ñ çàôèêñèðîâàííîé ðóêîé...  
Êèðê ïîïûòàëñÿ âûáðàòüñÿ èç ñâîåé êðîâàòè. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü òðóäíûì äåëîì.   
-×åðò áû ïîáðàë åãî! - â ñåðäöàõ ñêàçàë Êèðê, -Îí æå âðà÷! Äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî íà òàêîé ïåðèíå - ñïàòü âðåäíî!  
Ìåðè è äâå îñòàëüíûå äåâóøêè òóò æå ïîñïåøèëè åìó íà ïîìîùü.  
-ß åãî óáüþ, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äæèì.   
Òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà ñäâèíóëà ñî ñòîëà íåñêîëüêî òàðåëîê è ïîìîãëà Êèðêó ñåñòü òàê, ÷òî áû îí ñìîã ïîëîæèòü ðóêó íà ñòîë.   
Ñïîê òåì âðåìåíåì äîñòàë èç ñâîåãî ïëàùà íåáîëüøîé ïîòðåïàííûé òîìèê è îòêðûë åãî íà ñåðåäèíå.   
-ß íå ìîãó â ýòî ïîâåðèòü! - ñêàçàë Äæèì.   
Áûëî íå ñîâñåì ÿñíî ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó - ñòîë óñòàâëåííûé âñåâîçìîæíûìè ÿñòâàìè èëè ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà, ñòàðàòåëüíî ïîâòîðÿâøåãî ïðî ñåáÿ êàêèå òî íåïîíÿòíûå ñëîâà.  
Ñïîê ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå è ïðîâåë íàä îïóõøèì çàïÿñòüåì ðóêîé. Êèðê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîíåíüêèå óêîëû, òàê ñëîâíî åãî ñêàíèðîâàëè.  
-Ïåðåëîì ñî ñìåùåíèåì, -ïîäòâåðäèë Ñïîê, -Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Ñåé÷àñ ÿ íåìíîãî ïîïðàâëþ... ÷òî áû çàêëèíàíèå ñðàáîòàëî òàê êàê íóæíî. ß âåäü âñå æå íå íàñòîëüêî ïðåóñïåë â ýòîì äåëå, êàê äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé. Íåò, áîëüíî íå áóäåò, - òóò æå ñêàçàë îí, óâèäåâ, êàê íàïðÿãëîñü ëèöî Äæèìà.  
-Àðêàíàðð! -ñêàçàë îí, áûñòðî êàñàÿñü Êèðêà âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
Ïîòîì Ñïîê îñòîðîæíî îùóïàë ïîâðåæäåííîå çàïÿñòüå.  
-Äà, âîò òàê... -ïðîìîëâèë îí, ôèêñèðóÿ ñëîìàííûå êîñòè â ïðàâèëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè, -Íå øåâåëè ðóêîé, Äæèì.  
Ñïîê çàãëÿíóë â ñâîþ êíèæêó åùå ðàç.  
-Ýð ñåêòóí àð ìîáèëåò!  
Âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà ïî÷òè êîñíóëàñü åãî ðóêè è Êèðê îùóòèë êàê ãàñíóò çîëîòûå èñêðû, õîëîäÿ êîæó.   
Äæèì îñòîðîæíî ñæàë ïàëüöû.  
-Íåïëîõî, Ñïîê! -Êèðê âñêî÷èë íà íîãè.  
-Ìåíÿ ýòî ðàäóåò, êàïèòàí, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê îáëåã÷åííî âçäûõàÿ. -Ïîíèìàåòå, çäåñü âñå äîâîëüíî ñëîæíî. Íóæíî î÷åíü òî÷íî ïðîèçíîñèòü ñëîâà: ñ èíòîíàöèåé, óäàðåíèÿìè. ×óòü ÷òî íå òàê è âìåñòî ðóêè ìîæíî ïîëó÷èòü...  
-ß ïîíÿë, - áûñòðî ñêàçàë Êèðê, ÿâíî íå æåëàþùèé, ÷òî áû åìó íî÷üþ ñíèëèñü êîøìàðû, - È åùå, Ñïîê, - ñêàçàë îí, ïîíèæàÿ ãîëîñ, -íå ìîãëè áû âû, - îí êðàñíîðå÷èâûì âçãëÿäîì ïîêàçàë íå äåâóøåê, ðàññìàòðèâàþùèõ óáðàíñòâî êîìíàòû, -ý... íåñêîëüêî ìíå ïîìî÷ü?  
-Íå ïîíÿë, êàïèòàí, ÷òî âû èìååòå â âèäó?  
-Íó... ðàñêîëäóé, òî åñòü çàêîëäóé... ÷åðò! Óáåðè èõ, îòñþäà, ïîæàëóéñòà!  
-Êàïèòàí... Âû ïðîñèòå ìåíÿ óáèòü òðåõ æåíùèí?   
-Î! Íåò! Ñïîê! ß äóìàë... ìîæíî âåðíóòü âñå îáðàòíî... Êàê òû ñ ñåõëåòîì.  
Êèðê çàìåòèë, êàê íàïðÿãëîñü ëèöî åãî äðóãà.  
-Ñåõëåò óìåð. È òîò è ýòîò. Ïî ìîåìó ðåøåíèþ. ß ïðîñòî ïåðåìåñòèë òðóï â áëèæàéøèé ëåñíîé ìàññèâ. Òî î ÷åì âû ïðîñèòå - íå â ìîåé âëàñòè, êàïèòàí. Òî, ÷òî ñäåëàíî - ñòàíîâèòñÿ ðåàëüíîñòüþ. Ýòî ïåðâûé çàêîí êîòîðîìó íàñ ó÷èëè. Åñëè âû õîòèòå ÷òî òî èçìåíèòü - âû äîëæíû ñäåëàòü ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå.  
-×òî?! Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî çà ìíîé âñå âðåìÿ áóäåò õîäèòü ýòà òðîèöà?!  
-Ïîïðîáóéòå íàéòè â ýòîì ïîçèòèâíûå ìîìåíòû, êàïèòàí.  
-Ëàäíî, Ñïîê. ß ðàçáåðóñü ñàì, çàáóäü.  
-Òîãäà ÿ âàñ ïîêèíó, êàïèòàí. Õîòåëîñü áû óñïîêîèòü äîêòîðà, îí î÷åíü âîëíîâàëñÿ çà âàñ.  
-Ëó÷øå áû îí âîëíîâàëñÿ çà ñåáÿ. Òû äîëæåí ïîâëèÿòü íà íåãî. Íóæíî çàêëþ÷èòü ýòî ñîãëàøåíèå è âåðíóòüñÿ íà êîðàáëü! Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî èìååò çíà÷åíèå ñåé÷àñ!  
Ñïîê ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó.  
-Äà, êàïèòàí, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ íå âñå çàâèñèò îò ìåíÿ.  
-È âñå æå íóæíî ïîñòàðàòüñÿ, - òâåðäî çàêîí÷èë ðàçãîâîð Êèðê.  
  
  
Äâåðü çà Ñïîêîì çàêðûëàñü. Êèðê çàäóìàâøèñü ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå è âíîâü ïðèñåë çà ñòîë, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ðàçìûøëÿÿ. Ïîòîì âçãëÿä åãî óïàë íà êîï÷åíûé îêîðîê, ñêîëüçíóë ïî ñëîæíûì ãàðíèðàì è îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà áóòûëêå áåëîãî âèíà.  
×òî òàì êàê-òî ñêàçàë Ñïîê? Íå íàäî áåñïîêîèòñÿ î òîì, ÷òî óæå ñëó÷èëîñü? È íåò ñìûñëà òåðçàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî åùå íå íàñòóïèëî?   
Íó ÷òî æ.  
Â ýòîì, ïîæàëóé, åñòü ñìûñë.  
Äæèì âçäîõíóë. Ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó.   
Ìåðè ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì è óëûáàëàñü åìó ÷óòü ñìóùåííî.  
-Ìîè ïîäðóãè õîòåëè áû ÷òî áû òû äàë èì èìåíà, - ñêàçàëà îíà, - èì áûëî áû ýòî ïðèÿòíî.  
Äæèì óëûáíóëñÿ. Äâå äåâóøêè ïîäîøëè ïîáëèæå. Ó íåãî åùå íå áûëî âðåìåíè èõ òîëêîì ðàññìîòðåòü.  
Âíåçàïíî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåëîâêî îò òîãî, ÷òî ñèäèò ïåðåä íèìè. Îí âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è ñäåëàë ïðèãëàøàþùèé æåñò ê ñòîëó.  
Äåâ÷îíêè îêàçàëèñü ÷åðòîâñêè ãîëîäíûìè. Äà è Äæèì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çâåðñêèé àïïåòèò. Íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä åãî ïîñåòèëà ìûñëü, ÷òî õîðîøî áû ïîçâàòü è ×åõîâà, íî ïîòîì îí ðåøèë, ÷òî åñëè áû ïàðî÷êà â ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòå æåëàëà ÷òî áû êòî òî ïîòðåâîæèë èõ óåäèíåíèå - òî äàâíî áû âûøëà ê ñòîëó...  
-ß îáåùàëà ñäåëàòü âàì ìàññàæ, - ïðîãîâîðèëà òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà. -ß õîðîøî óìåþ ýòî, - äîáàâèëà îíà óëûáàÿñü.   
Òåïåðü ó íåå áûëî èìÿ - Ëåéëà.  
-Óâåðåí â ýòîì, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Êèðê.  
  
***  
ÌàêÊîé ëåæàë íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè, çàëîæèâ ðóêè çà ãîëîâó. Íåâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä åãî áûë íàïðàâëåí â ïîòîëîê. Âåðíåå íå â ïîòîëîê, à â ðîñêîøíûé áàëäàõèí, íàêðûâàþùèé åãî êðîâàòü.   
×óâñòâîâàë îí ñåáÿ óæàñíî.   
Åùå îäèí äëèííûé õàôëèíöèàíñêèé äåíü ïîäîøåë ê êîíöó, à îí òàê íè íà øàã íå ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê îêîí÷àíèþ ïåðåãîâîðîâ, è ñîîòâåòñòâåííî ê çàâåðøåíèþ ìèññèè.  
Íè îäèí èç âàðèàíòîâ, ïðåäëîæåííûõ Ñïîêîì, íå óñòðîèë âåðõîâíûé ñîâåò ïëàíåòû. Ïðèäèðêè ñëåäîâàëè îäíà çà îäíîé, áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ âçäîðíûå è íåëåïûå. Óæ ÷åãî ñòîèëî òðåáîâàíèå î öâåòîâîé ãàììå îäåæäû äåëåãàöèè Ôåäåðàöèè, åñëè îíà ñîèçâîëèò ïîñåòèòü Õàôëèíã â ïåðèîä öâåòåíèÿ õàôà.  
Î, ýòî íåíàâèñòíîå ðàñòåíèå íàä êîòîðûì òàê òðÿñëèñü âñå âîêðóã!  
Ðàçóìîì ÌàêÊîé ïîíèìàë - ïî÷åìó åìó óäåëÿëîñü òàêîå çíà÷åíèå. Íî âñå åãî ÷óâñòâà áóíòîâàëè! Æèçíü ïëàíåòû áûëà ïîä÷èíåíà áèîëîãè÷åñêîìó ðèòìó ýòîãî ðàñòåíèÿ. Êîãäà ñàäÿò õàô - íóæíî äåëàòü òî òî è òî òî, êîãäà îí öâåòåò íåëüçÿ ýòîãî, êîãäà çàâÿçûâàþòñÿ ïëîäû íóæíî âîò ýòî, êîãäà... êîãäà...  
Ñèëà ïëàíåòû - òåïåðü è ðàäîâàëà è ïóãàëà åãî. Íî íè îäíà ñèëà â ìèðå íå ñòîèëà äëÿ ÌàêÊîÿ òîãî ÷òî îí ìîã ïîòåðÿòü ïðîäîëæàÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü åå - óâàæåíèå è äðóæáó êàïèòàíà Êèðêà è êàê íå âåðòè - âóëêàíöà.  
Êîãäà Ñïîê áåñöåðåìîííî âûòîëêàë åãî èç õèæèíû êàïèòàíà è ×åõîâà - ÌàêÊîé áûë â ÿðîñòè.   
Îí õîòåë êèíóòüñÿ îáðàòíî, ÷òî áû ïîìî÷ü, èñïðàâèòü òî ÷òî îí ñäåëàë, íî ÷òî òî îñòàíîâèëî åãî.  
Ìîæåò áûòü ÷óâñòâî îñòðîé æàëîñòè, êîòîðîå îí ïðî÷åë â ãëàçàõ ñâîåãî âóëêàíñêîãî äðóãà?  
Îíè ïåðåíåñëèñü â ñàä ïðàâèòåëåé Õàôëèíãà, ãäå æèëè â îòâåäåííûì èì ïîêîÿì.  
ÌàêÊîé èñïîëüçîâàë òåëåïîðòàöèþ â îòíîøåíèè ñåáÿ è Ñïîêà, ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, ÷èñòî èíñòèíêòèâíî.   
...Äîðîãî áû îí äàë, ÷òî áû çàáûòü òîò âå÷åð.  
Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ñâîé íîâûé îáëèê â çåðêàëå, îí ñãîðàë îò ñòûäà.  
Íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðèîáðåòåííûå âóëêàíñêèå ÷åðòû, è íåêîòîðûå ñïîñîáíîñòè, ÌàêÊîé âî âñåì îñòàëüíîì ïîõîæå îñòàëñÿ ÷åëîâåêîì. Ïîñêîëüêó îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòî åãî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå åñòåñòâî óñòàëî è ïîëíîñòüþ âûìîòàëîñü çà ýòè íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïåðåãîâîðîâ.  
È áûëî åùå, êîå-÷òî ïóãàþùåå åãî. Ñåáå ÌàêÊîé ìîã ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî èñïîëüçîâàíèå ýòîé ñèëû áûëî ñðîäíè íàðêîòè÷åñêîé ýéôîðèè.  
Îí âçäîõíóë. Íî çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ âñòàòü.   
Áîëüøå âñåãî åìó õîòåëîñü íåìåäëåííî ïåðåíåñòèñü â õèæèíó êàïèòàíà Êèðêà è ×åõîâà, ïîòîëêîâàòü ñ äðóãîì, òàê êàê îí âñåãäà ïðèâûê äåëàòü â çàòðóäíèòåëüíîé ñèòóàöèè... Íî îí äàë ñëîâî Ñïîêó, ÷òî íå áóäåò äåëàòü ýòîãî. Îí íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàë ïðè÷èíó òàêîãî êàòåãîðè÷åñêîãî òðåáîâàíèÿ ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà, íî äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî ïðè÷èíà áûëà è ïðè÷èíà âåñêàÿ... Îí ðåøèë îñòàâèòü ñâîå ëþáîïûòñòâî äî ëó÷øèõ âðåìåí...  
Òÿæåëî âçäûõàÿ, äîêòîð íàïðàâèëñÿ â êîìíàòó Ñïîêà.  
-Ñïîê, ïîñëóøàé, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòè õàôàïîêëîííèêè, ïðîñòî âîäÿò íàñ çà íîñ! - îí âîøåë â êîìíàòó, ñòóêíóâ, ðàäè ïðèëè÷èÿ, ïàðó ðàç â äâåðü.  
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð "Ýíòåðïðàéçà" îòëîæèë êíèãó, êîòîðóþ âíèìàòåëüíî ÷èòàë, äåëàÿ èç íåå âûïèñêè, è ñ èíòåðåñîì ïîñìîòðåë íà ÌàêÊîÿ.  
ÌàêÊîé ñ çàâèñòüþ îòìåòèë, ÷òî Ñïîê âûãëÿäèò ñâåæèì è áîäðûì, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îí âàëèòñÿ ñ íîã.  
Äîêòîð îãëÿäåë êîìíàòó âóëêàíöà.  
-Êàê òî ó òåáÿ òóò íåóþòíî...  
-Ìåíÿ ïîëíîñòüþ óñòðàèâàåò ýòîò èíòåðüåð.  
-Òåáÿ óñòðàèâàåò, à ìåíÿ íåò, - ïðîáóð÷àë äîêòîð è âçìàõíóë ðóêîé.  
Ñíîï èñêð ñôîêóñèðîâàëñÿ â óãëó êîìíàòû, ïðèíÿâ âèä íåáîëüøîãî íî î÷åíü êîìôîðòàáåëüíî âûãëÿäåâøåãî äèâàíà.  
Ñïóñòÿ ìèã äîêòîð ðàñòÿíóëñÿ íà íåì, ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêîé.  
Èñïîëüçîâàíèå ñèëû íåìíîãî ñíÿëî íàïðÿæåíèå.  
-Êàêèå ó âàñ îñíîâàíèÿ äëÿ òàêîãî âûâîäà? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê, íàìåðåííî èãíîðèðóÿ ìàãè÷åñêèå ñèëû äîêòîðà.  
-Ìû ïðåäëîæèëè èì âñå ÷òî ìîãëè... - âçäîõíóë ñ äèâàíà âîëøåáíèê, -òîëüêî íàâåðíîå ëóíó ñ íåáà íå äàëè. Öåííûå ìèíåðàëû, çîëîòî, èíôîðìàöèþ, òåõíîëîãèè, âîåííóþ ïîìîùü... -îíè íè÷åãî íå õîòÿò.  
-Çíà÷èò èì íóæíî ÷òî òî åùå, - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë ïåðâûé îôèöåð, -Äîêòîð, ìîæåò áûòü âû ïðåäëîæèòå èì ÷òî íè áóäü ìåíåå ìàòåðèàëüíîå ...  
-×åðòà ñ äâà èì ÷òî òî íóæíî! Îíè ïðîñòî ðåøèëè íàñ íàäóòü!  
-Äà íåò æå äîêòîð. ×òî îíè ïîëó÷àþò äåëàÿ ýòî? Òîëüêî äâå ðàáî÷èå ñèëû íà ïîëÿõ õàôà? Çà÷åì èì ýòî, êîãäà â èõ ðàñïîðÿæåíèè òûñÿ÷è õàôëèíãöèàí, íå èìåþùèõ âàøèõ òàëàíòîâ. Íåò, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé âàøå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå íåëîãè÷íî è íåðàöèîíàëüíî.  
-Äà! Âåðíî! Íî è îíè âîâñå íå ëîãè÷íû è ðàöèîíàëüíû êàê õîòåëîñü áû òåáå... ×òî èì íàäî? Îíè íè â ÷åì íå ñîáèðàþòñÿ íàì óñòóïàòü! È ýòîò õàôòè íàì íå âèäàòü êàê ñâîèõ óøåé!  
Ñïîê ïîáàðàáàíèë ïàëüöàìè ïî ñòîëó.  
-Çíàåøü, Ñïîê, ÿ áû ðèñêíóë ïðåäëîæèòü îäíó âåùü, -ïðîäîëæèë äîêòîð õèòðî ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà, -íî áîþñü òû íå îäîáðèøü.  
Ñïîê óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà äîêòîðà.   
-ß õî÷ó ñìûòüñÿ îòñþäà êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå, -ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Çíà÷àò ëè âàøè ñëîâà, ÷òî ìû îòêàçûâàåìñÿ âåñòè ïåðåãîâîðû?  
-Ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî, -ïðîáîðìîòàë ÌàêÊîé, - Ïî÷åìó ÿ äîëæåí ýòî ðåøàòü? ß âðà÷, à íå äèïëîìàò. ß íå õî÷ó ýòî ðåøàòü. ß íå ïðîñèë, ÷òî áû ìåíÿ ñäåëàëè ïîñëîì íà ýòîé ïëàíåòå... - ïðîäîëæàë îí æàëîâàòüñÿ íà æèçíü.  
Ñïîê îñòàëñÿ õîëîäåí ê åãî ñëîâàì.  
-Ñïîê... Ñêàæè ÷òî òû äóìàåøü?  
-ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ïðîñòî óñòàëè, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé. Èäèòå îòäîõíèòå. Çàâòðà ó íàñ ïî ïëàíó âñòðå÷à ñ êîìèòåòîì ïî ïðîòîêîëó, ïîòîì âû äîëæíû ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ñåíàòñêèõ äåáàòàõ. Ïðèåäóò ÷åòûðå ëîðäà èç ïðîâèíöèé. Îíè òàê æå ÿâëÿþòñÿ ÷ëåíàìè âåðõîâíîãî ñîâåòà Õàôëèíãà. Çàòåì ïîñëåäóåò îáåä...  
ÌàêÊîé çàñòîíàë. Ïîòîì âñêî÷èë ñ äèâàíà è ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ñïîêó.  
-ß èìåë â âèäó ïðîñòî ñâèñíóòü ýòîò õàô. Ïîíèìàåøü?  
Ñïîê ìîë÷à ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, âûãëÿíóë â êîðèäîð.  
-Âåñüìà íåîñìîòðèòåëüíî äîêòîð, ãîâîðèòü î òàêîì âî âñåóñëûøàíèå.  
- Ïàðà îáðàçöîâ è ìû â ëàáîðàòîðèè ñèíòåçèðóåì ýòó øòóêó...  
-Äîêòîð, -Ñïîê óêîðèçíåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ÌàêÊîÿ, - ýòî ì... îïàñíî è íå ýòè÷íî. Âû ïðàâû, ÿ íå ìîãó ýòî îäîáðèòü.  
-Ìíå çäåñü íàäîåëî!  
-À ìíå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ, ÷òî âû íàñëàæäàåòåñü êàæäûì ìèãîì ïðåáûâàíèÿ çäåñü. -Ñïîê êèâíóë íà äèâàí.  
-×òî? Íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî! Òû äóìàåøü ìíå íóæíî ýòî?  
-À ðàçâå íåò? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåáå ëåãêóþ óñìåøêó.  
-Êîíå÷íî íåò! - ãîðÿ÷î çàãîâîðèë ÌàêÊîé, - ñîâñåì íåò! Âîâñå íåò! ß... - îí îñåêñÿ, - Ì... íàâåðíîå òû ïðàâ, - çàäóì÷èâî çàêîí÷èë îí. - Íî ÿ ìîãó çàêîí÷èòü âñå ýòî â ëþáîé ìîìåíò!  
-×òî çàêîí÷èòü? - âåæëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñïîê.  
-Íó... èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòó ñèëó... Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, çà÷åì ìíå îíà?  
-Íå ãîâîðèòå ñëîâ, î êîòîðûõ âû ïîòîì ïîæàëååòå, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê.  
-Òû, äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê äóìàåøü? ×òî ÿ íå ñìîãó? Íî ïî÷åìó?  
-Ïîòîìó ÷òî íå âû óïðàâëÿåòå ñèëîé, à îíà âàìè.   
ÌàêÊîé ïðèñòàëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà Ñïîêà.   
-Ñïîê, çà òâîèìè ñëîâàìè ñòîèò ÷òî òî åùå. Îáúÿñíè.  
  
...Ýòî áûëî äàâíî, î÷åíü äàâíî. Êàê æå åìó ïðèøëîñü ñäåëàòü òîãäà áîëüíî Äæèìó....   
Äðóã êàïèòàíà, Ãàððè Ìèò÷åë ïîïàë ïîä âëèÿíèå íåêîãî ïîëÿ, êîòîðîå ðàçáóäèëî â íåì äðåìàâøåå ÝÑÂ. Ýêñòðîñåíñîðíîå âîñïðèÿòèå...  
"Ñ ýêèïàæåì ýòîò âîïðîñ íå îáñóæäàòü" - ñêàçàë Êèðê çàâåðøàÿ ìàëåíüêîå ñîâåùàíèå, "Âñå ñâîáîäíû". Ñïîê íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó çà îñòàëüíûìè, íî ïîòîì îáåðíóëñÿ.  
Êàïèòàí ñòîÿë, îòâåðíóâøèñü ê èëëþìèíàòîðó. Ñïîê ïîìåäëèë. Ýòî áûë åãî äîëã. Ñêàçàòü òî, ÷òî îí ñ÷èòàë íóæíûì. "Ìû íèêîãäà íå äîñòèãíåì Çåìëè ñ Ìèò÷åëîì íà áîðòó, êàïèòàí" - ãîëîñ Ñïîêà áûë õîëîäåí.  
Äæèì ìîë÷àë. Ëèöî åãî îáñòàâàëîñü çàìêíóòûì.  
"Ñêîðî ìû ñòàíåì íå òîëüêî íå íóæíû, íî è áóäåì ðàçäðàæàòü åãî", -ïðîäîëæèë Ñïîê.  
"Ìíå íóæíû ðåêîìåíäàöèè, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, à íå ïóñòûå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ..." -ãëóõî îòâåòèë Äæèì. "Ðåêîìåíäàöèÿ íîìåð îäèí..." - îí ïðåäëîæèë íàïðàâèòü "Ýíòåðïðàéç" íà êîëîíèþ Äåëüòà Âåãè, ñ òåì ÷òî áû, âî-ïåðâûõ, ïîïûòàòüñÿ îòðåìîíòèðîâàòü êîðàáëü, à âî-âòîðûõ...  
"Åñëè òû ïðåäëàãàåøü îñòàâèòü Ìèò÷åëà òàì - òî ÿ íå ñîãëàñåí. Äàæå ðóäîâîçû çàõîäÿò òóäà ðàç â äâàäöàòü ëåò" - çëî îòâåòèë Êèðê.  
"Ó òåáÿ åñòü åùå îäèí âûõîä" - ñêàçàë Ñïîê. Îí ïîìåäëèëè ñåêóíäó, íî çàêîí÷èë ñâîþ ìûñëü. Ëîãè÷íóþ è îáîñíîâàííóþ: "Óáèòü Ìèò÷åëà. Ïîêà òû åùå ìîæåøü".  
"Óõîäè" - òèõî ñêàçàë Êèðê.   
Ñïîê ìîë÷àë.  
"Ïîïûòàéñÿ... ïîíÿòü ìîè ÷óâñòâà... Íåóæåëè ó òåáÿ íåò ñåðäöà? Ìû æå ãîâîðèì î Ãàððè..."  
Ñïîê ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè ÷óâñòâîâàë áîëü è îò÷àÿíèå ñâîåãî êàïèòàíà. Îí äîðîãî áû äàë ÷òî áû íå ãîâîðèòü òîãî, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë ñëåäîì. Ñêàçàë òî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûë ñêàçàòü. Ñêàçàë òî, ÷òî îí íå ìîã íå ñêàçàòü.  
"Êàïèòàí "Âàëèåíòà", íàâåðíîå, ÷óâñòâîâàë òî æå ñàìîå. Íî îí ñëèøêîì äîëãî ïðèíèìàë ðåøåíèå. Ýòî ÿñíî íàì îáîèì".  
Ñïîê æäàë, ÷òî Êèðê îáåðíåòñÿ, íà÷íåò ñïîðèòü, ñòàðàÿñü óáåäèòü åãî â òîì, îí íå ïðàâ, ÷òî íåëüçÿ â òàêîì äåëå ðóêîâîäñòâîâàòüñÿ ëîãèêîé... Çíàÿ âñïûëü÷èâûé õàðàêòåð êàïèòàíà, îí äàæå äîïóñêàë ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî òîò ïîïûòàåòñÿ óäàðèòü ñâîåãî ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà...  
Íî ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Êèðê ñêàçàë: "Êóðñ íà Äåëüòà Âåãó".   
Çà âñå âðåìÿ ðàçãîâîðà êàïèòàí òàê è íå îáåðíóëñÿ, ÷òî áû âçãëÿíóòü â ëèöî Ñïîêà...  
  
-ß íå çíàë ýòîãî... - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé, âûñëóøàâ ðàññêàç. -Â áîðòîâîì æóðíàëå ïî ïîâîäó Ìèò÷åëà óêàçàíî, ÷òî îí ïîãèá ïðè èñïîëíåíèè ñëóæåáíûõ îáÿçàííîñòåé.  
-Òàê çàõîòåë êàïèòàí, -ïîÿñíèë Ñïîê, -Î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ íèìè íà ïëàíåòå çíàåò òîëüêî îí. Ñïîê áûë íåìíîãî óäèâëåí òåì, ÷òî ÌàêÊîþ íå èçâåñòíà ýòà èñòîðèÿ.  
Äîêòîð ïîìîë÷àë. Ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, ðàçìûøëÿÿ.  
-Ñïîê, ÷òî íàñ÷åò ìåíÿ?  
Ïåðâûé îôèöåð óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóë íà äîêòîðà.  
-×òî âû èìååòå â âèäó?  
-Íó, Ñïîê, òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ òîæå ñî âðåìåíåì ïðåâðàùóñü â ÷óäîâèùå? Äà?  
-Òðàíñôîðìàöèÿ òåëà ïîäðàçóìåâàåò... - Ñïîê çàìîë÷àë.  
-×åðò! Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü ÷òî ÿ óæå ÷óäîâèùå? -äîêòîð ïîòðîãàë ñâîè îñòðîêîíå÷íûå óøè, -Äà? Íî ýòî íå òàê! Ñïîê! ß... ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ ñäåëàòü ÷òî ëèáî ïëîõîå ñ ïîìîùüþ ýòîé ñèëû! ß æå ñîâåðøåííî íå÷àÿííî óäàðèë êàïèòàíà. ß ïðîñòî îòòîëêíóë åãî! ß íå ðàññ÷èòàë ñèëó óäàðà! Íåóæåëè òû ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ â ýòîì?  
Ñïîê ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  
-Îòðèöàòåëüíî, äîêòîð. Âû ãîâîðèòå ïðàâäó. Íî ïðàâäà çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ è â òîì, ÷òî îáëàäàíèå òàêîé ñèëîé, âëàñòüþ åñëè õîòèòå - ìåíÿåò ïñèõîëîãèþ ÷åëîâåêà. Ýòî íåèçáåæíî.  
-Íó ïî÷åìó? ß æå ìîãó ñäåëàòü ìíîãî õîðîøåãî! Ïîäóìàé, êàêàÿ ïîëüçà îò òàêîãî ìîãóùåñòâà ìîãëà áû áûòü? Ïîñìîòðè õîòÿ áû íà çäåøíèå ïàðêè! Òàêîé êðàñîòû ÿ íå âèäåë íèãäå!  
-Äà, -êèâíóë Ñïîê, - ýòî òàê. Íî ïîñêîëüêó äëÿ ñîçäàíèÿ ýòîé, êàê âû âûðàçèëèñü, êðàñîòû, íå çàòðà÷èâàëèñü íèêàêèå óñèëèÿ - òî îíà è öåíèòñÿ æèòåëÿìè êóäà ìåíüøå, ÷åì öåíèëàñü áû çàòðàòü îíè íà ñîçäàíèå ýòîãî ïàðêà ìåñÿöû, à òî è ãîäû æèçíè.   
-Àáñîëþòíàÿ âëàñòü?  
-Äà, äîêòîð. Èìåííî. È ýòî òîæå.  
Îíè ïîíèìàëè äðóã äðóãà ñ ïîëóñëîâà.  
-Ýòî íå òàê! ß íå âåðþ! Íå âåðþ â òî, ÷òî ëþáîé íîðìàëüíûé, ðàçóìíûé ÷åëîâåê ïîëó÷èâ òàêóþ âëàñòü ñòàíåò íåïðåìåííî çëîáíûì òèðàíîì! Ïî÷åìó?! ß íå çíàë áëèçêî Ãàððè Ìèò÷åëà, íî âèäèìî â åãî õàðàêòåðå áûëî ÷òî òî...  
-Ãàððè Ìèò÷åë áûë äðóãîì êàïèòàíà Êèðêà, -ñîîáùèë Ñïîê.  
-Òåáÿ íå ïåðåñïîðèòü, ÷åðòîâ âóëêàíåö! È âîîáùå, ÿ æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå áóäó áîëüøå èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî!  
-ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ñ âàìè ñïîðèòü, äîêòîð. Íî åñëè âû ãîâîðèòå ñåðüåçíî îá îòêàçå îò ñèë ìàãèè, òî ÿ ìîãó òîëüêî ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü ýòî. È ïîæåëàòü âàì óäà÷è.  
  
  
***  
  
Ìûñëü ñîâåðøèòü íåçàêîííîå ïåðåðàñïðåäåëåíèå ñîáñòâåííîñòè, à ïî ïðîñòîìó ãîâîðÿ óêðàñòü ïàðó êóñòîâ õàôà, ïîñåòèëà íå òîëüêî äîêòîðà ÌàêÊîÿ. Âîò óæå ïîëäíÿ ×åõîâ îáäóìûâàë ýòó èäåþ, íå ðåøàÿñü ïðåäëîæèòü åå êàïèòàíó Êèðêó.   
Ìåæäó òåì, ïî âñåì ïðèçíàêàì, çàòåÿ äîëæíà áûëà áû óâåí÷àòüñÿ óñïåõîì. Èõ ðàáî÷èå êîìáèíåçîíû, âûäàííûå ïàðó äíåé íàçàä âçàìåí èñòðåïàâøåéñÿ ôîðìû, èìåëè íåñêîëüêî îáøèðíûõ êàðìàíîâ. Ìîæíî çàâåðíóòü âî ÷òî íè áóäü íåáîëüøèå ðîñòêè õàôà è òèõîíüêî óíåñòè èõ ñ ïîëÿ. Íèêòî íå çàìåòèò íåäîñòà÷è. Ïîòîì äåëî çà ìàëûì - ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà êîðàáëü. Òîëüêî âîò êàê?  
Ðåøèâ ïðîâåðèòü íà ïðàêòèêå ñîáñòâåííóþ èäåþ, Ïàâåë îñòîðîæíî ïîäêîïàë êóñòèê è î÷åíü àêêóðàòíî èçâëåê èç çåìëè êîðåøêè.   
Õàô òóò æå îùåòèíèëñÿ âñåìè ñâîèìè èãîëêàìè. Ïàâåë çàæìóðèëñÿ. Åäêèé çàïàõ æåã ãëàçà.  
-×òî, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, ðåøèëè çàêîí÷èòü íàøó ìèññèþ ïî-ñâîåìó? - ñïðîñèë Äæèì Êèðê.  
×åõîâ, ñæàâ â ðóêå âðåäíîå ðàñòåíèå, ïîìîðùèëñÿ.  
-×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, êàïèòàí, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìû äîñòàòî÷íî ïîðàáîòàëè íà Õàôëèíã. È âïîëíå çàñëóæèëè ïàðó êóñòèêîâ.  
-Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, çà ïîïûòêó âûâåçòè õàô çà ïðåäåëû Õàôëèíãà - íàêàçàíèå - ñìåðòíàÿ êàçíü, - ñîîáùèë Êèðê.  
-Íó ýòî åñëè íàñ ïîéìàþò, êàïèòàí, - íå ñäàâàëñÿ ×åõîâ. Îí ñóíóë ðàñòåíèå îáðàòíî â çåìëþ è ïðèñûïàë çåìëåé. Êóñò íåìåäëåííî ñïðÿòàë âñå ñâîè èãîëêè.  
-Ïîõîæå æèâó÷àÿ òâàðü, -ïðîáîðìîòàë ×åõîâ, -Êàïèòàí, ïîñìîòðèòå íà ìîè ðóêè, -ïîæàëîâàëñÿ Ïàâåë, - êàê ÿ ìîãó îòâå÷àòü çà âîîðóæåíèå ñ òàêèìè çàãðóáåâøèìè ëàäîíÿìè? Ôàçåðû îíè êàê äåâóøêè... ëþáÿò íåæíûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ.  
Êèðê ôûðêíóë.  
Òåìà äåâóøåê äëÿ íåãî áûëà î÷åíü àêòóàëüíîé.  
-Ïîñëå çàâòðà, åñëè ìû äîáåðåìñÿ äî Õðóñòàëüíîãî Äîìèêà - Ñêîòòè íàñ ïîäíèìåò íà êîðàáëü, - ïðîäîëæàë ðàññóæäàòü ×åõîâ, - âìåñòå ñ õàôîì.  
-Âû íå ó÷ëè, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, íåñêîëüêî âåùåé. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ìû ìîæåì â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ïðåðâàòü ïåðåãîâîðû è âåðíóòüñÿ îáðàòíî. Òî ÷òî ìû äåëàåì çäåñü, - Êèðê âûòåð òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ëàäîíè ëîá - äåëàåì èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî äîáðîâîëüíî... È ïîòîì, äî Õðóñòàëüíîãî Äîìèêà åùå íóæíî äîáðàòüñÿ. À ýòî äîâîëüíî äàëåêî...   
-Î! Äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé ìîã áû íàì ïîìî÷ü! Åìó íè÷åãî íå ñòîèò â îäèí ìèã ïåðåìåñòèòü íàñ êóäà óãîäíî! -ïåðåáèë êàïèòàíà ×åõîâ.  
-Òîãäà ýòè êóñòû ïîãèáíóò, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, - Âû çàáûëè, ÷òî ýòî ðàñòåíèå íå âûíîñèò ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñèë...  
-Îõ, -âçäîõíóë Ïàâåë, - ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî è ó ìåíÿ òîæå ïðîðåæóòñÿ âîëøåáíûå ñèëû. Èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû äîñàäèòü ýòèì êóñòàì!  
×åõîâ øóòèë, íî â åãî ãîëîñå êàïèòàíó ïîñëûøàëàñü íàñòîÿùàÿ ãîðå÷ü. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, åãî ëåéòåíàíò áûë ïðàâ â êàêîé-òî ìåðå, ïðåáûâàíèå çäåñü ñëèøêîì ïîäçàòÿíóëîñü. Íóæíî áûòü òåðïåëèâûì, -íàïîìíèë ñåáå Êèðê, - ïîêà íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò. Ðàáîòà çàíóäíàÿ, íî âïîëíå òåðïèìàÿ. Îíè íåñêîëüêî âòÿíóëèñü â îáùèé ðèòì. À ïî âå÷åðàì èõ æäàëè çàáîòëèâûå õîçÿéêè, ãîòîâèâøèå óæèí, ðàñòèðàþùèå èõ óòîìëåííûå ñïèíû, äàþùèå îòäûõ è íàñëàæäåíèå óñòàëûì òåëàì.  
"Íàäî ïðèçíàòü", -îòìåòèë Êèðê ïðî ñåáÿ, "îáû÷íî âðåìÿ ÿ ïðîâîæó ãîðàçäî ìåíåå ñïîêîéíî..."  
×åõîâ íåìíîãî ñìóùåííî ãëÿíóë â ñòîðîíó çàäóìàâøåãîñÿ êàïèòàíà, ïîòîì êàøëÿíóë, ïðèâëåêàÿ ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå.  
-Êàïèòàí... ýòà äåâóøêà, Íàòàøà. ß îáåùàë âçÿòü åå ñ ñîáîé, êîãäà ìû óëåòèì îòñþäà. Ýòî æå ìîæíî ñäåëàòü?   
-Îíà íðàâèòñÿ òåáå?  
-Äà! ß íèêîãäà íå âñòðå÷àë òàêîé! Îíà ïîíèìàåò ìåíÿ, êàê íèêòî äðóãîé! Íàì òàê õîðîøî âìåñòå!  
-Ýòî íåóäèâèòåëüíî, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, - âåäü åå ñäåëàëè èìåííî äëÿ ýòîãî. Åñëè áû òåáå íðàâèëîñü ÷òî áû îíà ñïîðèëà ñ òîáîé - âû ðóãàëèñü áû äíè è íî÷è íàïðîëåò.  
-Çíà÷èò âû ïðîòèâ, êàïèòàí? - óïàâøèì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë ×åõîâ.  
-È ÷òî îíà áóäåò äåëàòü â íàøåì ìèðå, òû ïîäóìàë? - îòâåòèë âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ Êèðê.  
-Îíà õî÷åò ðàáîòàòü ìåäñåñòðîé. ß äóìàþ ó íåå ïðèðîæäåííûé òàëàíò.  
-Ìîæåò è òàê, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, Ìûñëü î äàëüíåéøåé ñóäüáå èõ ïîäàðêîâ êàê òî âîîáùå íå ïðèõîäèëà åìó â ãîëîâó äî ñåãî ìîìåíòà. -Õîðîøî, Ïàâåë, ìû âîçüìåì åå ñ ñîáîé. È îñòàëüíûõ òîæå. Â êàêîé òî ìåðå ìû âñå îòâåòñòâåííû çà èõ ïîÿâëåíèå...  
-Ñïàñèáî, êàïèòàí. Ýòî áóäåò çäîðîâî!  
"Íå òàê óæ ýòî áóäåò è çäîðîâî", - ìûñëåííî ïðîäîëæèë äèàëîã Êèðê. Îäíà ìûñëü î òîì ñêîëüêî ïðèäåòñÿ èñïèñàòü áóìàãè è ñîñòàâèòü îò÷åòîâ çàñòàâèëà åãî ñêðèâèòñÿ. Ïîïðîáóé îáúÿñíè êà ðóêîâîäñòâó Çâåçäíîãî ôëîòà îòêóäà â åãî ýêèïàæå âíåçàïíî ïîÿâèëèñü ÷åòûðå ðîñêîøíûå êðàñàâèöû... Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îí ìîæåò ïîðó÷èòü ýòî çàíÿòèå êîìó íè áóäü åùå, íàïðèìåð, ÌàêÊîþ. Äà, èìåííî! Ýòî áóäåò òîëüêî ñïðàâåäëèâî! Êèðê ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ.  
×åõîâ èñòîëêîâàë åãî óëûáêó ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äðóãîìó.  
-Ãì... êàïèòàí... ÿ õîòåë ñïðîñèòü... åñëè âû íå ïðîòèâ...  
Ïðîäîëæàÿ óëûáàòüñÿ, Êèðê âçãëÿíóë íà ìîëîäîãî îôèöåðà.  
-Âàøè äàìû... Êàê îíè óæèâàþòñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì?  
-Ì... - âîïðîñ ×åõîâà íåñêîëüêî ñìóòèë êàïèòàíà, íî îí áûñòðî íàøåëñÿ: -Ó íèõ åñòü îäíî îáùåå êà÷åñòâî, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, -ñêàçàë Êèðê, - îíè íå ðåâíèâû.  
-Î! Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàìå÷àòåëüíîé ñâîéñòâî! Õîòåë áû ÿ ñêàçàòü ïðî ñåáÿ òî æå ñàìîå, -âîçäîõíóë ×åõîâ.  
-À ÷òî, âû î÷åíü ðåâíèâû, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ? - ñïðîñèë Êèðê. Ðàçãîâîð íà÷àë íåìíîãî çàáàâëÿòü åãî. Äà è ñîáñòâåííî, êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà î ÷åì ãîâîðèòü, âîçäåëûâàÿ ýòè ïðîêëÿòóùèå, êîëþ÷èå è âîíþ÷èå êóñòû?  
Íî ×åõîâ ÿâíî âîñïðèíèìàë ðàçãîâîð êàê íå÷òî áîëåå ñåðüåçíîå.  
Ìîëîäîé ðóññêèé ÷óòü ñìóùåííî âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîåãî êàïèòàíà.  
-Ì... ÿ íå çíàþ.... Ýòà äåâóøêà, ìèññ Ãàëèóëèíà.... Ïîìíèòå, äà?  
Êèðê êèâíóë è ×åõîâ ïðîäîëæèë.  
-Òîãäà â Àêàäåìèè, ìû ðàññòàëèñü íå òîëüêî èç çà òîãî, ÷òî îíà è ÿ ïî ðàçíîìó âîñïðèíèìàëè ñóùåñòâóþùèå ïðàâèëà... Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åñëè îíà... õì... íó, ìîÿ äåâóøêà, îíà íå äîëæíà äåëàòü êîå ÷òî... Íàâåðíîå ýòî è åñòü ðåâíîñòü. Îíà òîæå îòòîëêíóëà åå...  
×åõîâ âçäîõíóë.  
-Íàâåðíîå âàì òðóäíî ìåíÿ ïîíÿòü... - ñêàçàë îí òèõî.  
-Ïî÷åìó? - óäèâèëñÿ Êèðê ñîâåðøåííî èñêðåííå. Ïî÷åìó òðóäíî ïîíÿòü? Âû ÷òî ïîëàãàåòå, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íå áûâàåò ïðîáëåì ñ æåíùèíàìè?  
×åõîâ âçãëÿíóë íà êàïèòàíà â ïîëíîì èçóìëåíèè.  
-Ïðîáëåìû? Ó âàñ... ñýð?  
Êèðê óõìûëüíóëñÿ, ÷óòü ñàìîäîâîëüíî. Ñëîâà ×åõîâà, à åùå áîëüøå òîí, êîòîðûì îíè áûëè ïðîèçíåñåíû, ïîëüñòèëè åìó.  
-Ïàâåë, - ñêàçàë îí òåì íå ìåíåå, -ñëóõè î ìîèõ ïîäâèãàõ ñèëüíî ïðåóâåëè÷åíû.  
Òåïåðü â ãëàçàõ ×åõîâà áûëî íå èçóìëåíèå, à äàæå îáèäà. Åãî ÷òî çà äóðà÷êà òóò äåðæàò?  
-Ïîäîæäè, ïîñëóøàé Ïàâåë... Íå íàäî ñóäèòü î òîì ÷åãî òû íå çíàåøü.  
-Íî êàïèòàí, ÿ êîíå÷íî î÷åíü èçâèíÿþñü, íî...  
-×òî íî? Õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, êîí÷àé âðàòü, Äæèì?  
-Ý... íåò... ñýð.  
Êèðê âçäîõíóë. Ýòî ñëèøêîì ëè÷íûé ðàçãîâîð. Ïîæàëóé òîëüêî ñ ÌàêÊîåì îí ìîã áû áûòü íàñòîëüêî îòêðîâåííûì.  
-Ëàäíî, Ïàâåë, íå áóäåì ñïîðèòü. Åñëè òû î ðåâíîñòè - òî ÿ ñ÷èòàþ - ÷òî îíà â áîëüøèíñòâå ñëó÷àåâ óäåë ñëàáûõ, íå óâåðåííûõ â ñåáå íàòóð. Áîÿçíü êîíêóðåíöèè. ×òî òî òèïà ýòîãî. Íî âàñ, Ïàâåë, íàñêîëüêî ÿ âàñ çíàþ, ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ... Ïðîñòî íóæíî îòíîñèòñÿ êî âñåìó ïðîùå... Íå íàäî óñòðàèâàòü òðàãåäèè èç òîãî ÷òî òåáå îòêàçàëè. Çàáóäü è âñå. È íèêîãäà íå óïóñêàé ñâîé øàíñ. Ïîíèìàåøü?  
×åõîâ ïîìîë÷àë, ÿâíî íå óáåæäåííûé.   
-Íó à êàê æå... íàñòîÿùàÿ ëþáîâü?  
Êèðê âñòàë, îòðÿõíóë ðóêè.  
Ïîñàäêè õàôà òÿíóëèñü äî ãîðèçîíòà, ðîâíûìè, áåëåñûìè ðÿäàìè. "Âñå æå ìû íå òàê óæ ìàëî ñäåëàëè çà ýòî âðåìÿ", - ïîäóìàë Êèðê, ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì îñìàòðèâàÿ ïîëå.  
Îí îáåðíóëñÿ. ×åõîâ æäàë îòâåòà.  
-Çíàåøü, Ïàâåë, - ñêàçàë îí íàêîíåö, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ñòàðûì öèíèêîì, -Íàñòîÿùàÿ ëþáîâü - ýòî áîëüøàÿ ðåäêîñòü âî âñåëåííîé. È åñëè îíà òåáå íå ïîïàëàñü - íåò ïðè÷èí îòêàçûâàòüñÿ îò äðóãèõ óäîâîëüñòâèé.   
Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ.   
×åõîâ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð îêîí÷åí.   
-Äà, è íàñ÷åò âàøåãî ïëàíà, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ. Ïîæàëóé ñåãîäíÿ ìû ïîïðîáóåì âçÿòü ñ ñîáîé ïàðó äðóãóþ êóñòîâ. Ïîñìîòðèì, ñêîëüêî îíè ñìîãóò ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ.  
  
***  
  
Ìåðè, Ëåéëà è Ðóò. Íå ïåðåïóòàòü áû, ñíîâà ïîâòîðèë ïðî ñåáÿ Äæèì èìåíà ñâîèõ ïîäðóã.   
Îíè âîçâðàùàëèñü â ðàáî÷èé ïîñåëîê, îñòîðîæíî ïðèêðûâàÿ êàðìàíû, â êîòîðûõ áûëè ðàçëîæåíû âûêîïàííûå êóñòû çíàìåíèòîãî ðàñòåíèÿ.  
Ìåðè - ñâåòëåíüêàÿ, Ëåéëà - òåìíîâîëîñàÿ è Ðóò - ðûæåíüêàÿ, - ñíîâà ïîâòîðèë ïðî ñåáÿ Äæèì, ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ×åõîâà. Òîò ÿâíî ïðåäâêóøàë ïðåäñòîÿùóþ âñòðå÷ó ñî ñâîèì "ïîäàðêîì".  
Äâåðü õèæèíû îòêðûëàñü, íî íàâñòðå÷ó èì âûøåë Ñïîê, à íå äåâóøêè.  
-Äîáðûé âå÷åð.  
Äåâóøêè, âñå ÷åòâåðî ñìèðíî ñèäåëè íà êàïèòàíñêîé êðîâàòè. Ïîõîæå, îíè âñå íåïëîõî äðóã ñ äðóãîì ïîëàäèëè. Â óãëó áûë íàêðûò äîâîëüíî ùåäðûé ñòîë. ×èñòàÿ, áåëàÿ ñêàòåðòü, ñåðåáðÿíûå ïðèáîðû, ñâå÷è... Âèäèìî ýòî Ñïîê ïîäêèíóë èì ïðèïàñîâ.  
Ïîñëå öåëîãî äíÿ ðàáîòû íà ñâåæåì âîçäóõå íè êàïèòàí, íè ×åõîâ íå ìîãëè ïîæàëîâàòüñÿ íà îòñóòñòâèå àïïåòèòà.  
-Äîáðûé âå÷åð, Ñïîê, -îòâåòèë Êèðê, -ïîõîæå èç âàñ ïîëó÷èëñÿ ïðåêðàñíûé ïîâàð.  
-Ðóò, -ïîìàíèë îí ïàëüöåì äåâóøêó, -èäè ñþäà.  
Äæèì äîñòàë èç êàðìàíîâ íåñêîëüêî êóñòîâ õàôà è îòäàë èõ äåâóøêå.  
-Óëîæè ýòî êóäà íè áóäü, õî÷ó ïîñìîòðåòü, ñêîëüêî îíè ïðîæèâóò áåç çåìëè.  
×åõîâ òàêæå îñâîáîäèë ñâîè êàðìàíû.  
-Ñïîê, - Êèðê ïîìàõàë ïåðåä ïåðâûì îôèöåðîì ãðÿçíûìè ðóêàìè, - ìîæíî íàì êàêîé íè áóäü óøàòèê, -õî÷ó ïîìûòü ðóêè.  
Ñïîê, óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë â ñìåþùèåñÿ ãëàçà Êèðêà.  
-Êîíå÷íî, êàïèòàí, -îòâåòèë îí, äîñòàâàÿ ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ïîòîì çàìåð, çàêðûâ ãëàçà:  
-Ýò ýð èìáåññàíäè ýëëå! - Ñïîê íàïðàâèë â óãîë ñíîï èñêð.  
Â óãëó êîìíàòû ÷óòü ïðèîòêðûëàñü íîâàÿ äâåðü.  
-Ñïîê?  
-Ýòî âàííàÿ, êàïèòàí, äóìàþ òàì âàì áóäåò óäîáíåå, ÷åì â ...ý... óøàòèêå.  
-Ñïàñèáî.   
Åñëè êòî íè áóäü åùå ñêàæåò åìó, ÷òî ó âóëêàíöåâ íåò ÷óâñòâà þìîðà - Êèðê ïëþíåò åìó â ãëàçà.  
Âñêîðå äî îñòàëüíûõ äîíåñëèñü ïëåñê âîäû è âîñòîðæåííûå çâóêè.  
-Ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, -ïåðâûé îôèöåð îáåðíóëñÿ ê ëåéòåíàíòó, -ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî èäåÿ óêðàñòü îáðàçöû ðàñòåíèÿ ïðèíàäëåæàëà âàì.  
Ëèöî ðóññêîãî âñïûõíóëî îò ñìóùåíèÿ.  
-Íî, ñýð, ìû ïðîñòî ðåøèëè ïîñìîòðåòü... ñêîëüêî ïðîäåðæèòñÿ ðàñòåíèå. Îò âàñ íå áûëî èçâåñòèé è ... âû íå îäîáðÿåòå íàø ïëàí äåéñòâèé, ìèñòåð Ñïîê?  
-Ïîêà ÿ íå âèæó íèêàêîãî ïëàíà êðîìå êàê áåññìûñëåííîãî ðèñêà.  
-Íî ðèñêà íåò! Íàøè êîìíàòû íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ïðîâåðÿë! È ïîòîì íóæíî åùå äîêàçàòü, ÷òî ìû ðåøèëè óêðàñòü õàô, à... íå ïðîñòî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåòü...  
-Ïîíèìàþ. À ïî÷åìó, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, âû ðåøèëè, ÷òî ýòî íå âàì íóæíî áóäåò äîêàçûâàòü òî, ÷òî âû íå ñîáèðàëèñü êðàñòü õàô? ×òî âû çíàåòå î ìåñòíûõ çàêîíàõ?  
-Ì... äà åñëè ÷åñòíî, òî ïî÷òè íè÷åãî...  
Äâåðü âàííîé îòâîðèëàñü, è â êîìíàòó âîøåë, äîâîëüíî óëûáàþùèéñÿ Êèðê.   
-Ñïàñèáî! Äàâíî ÿ íå ïîëó÷àë òàêîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îò ïðîñòîãî äóøà, - ñêàçàë îí, âûòèðàÿ ãîëîâó ïîëîòåíöåì.  
Ìîêðûå âîëîñû òóò æå ñêðóòèëèñü â êðóïíûå êîëüöà. Äæèì ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäàòü ñâîåé ïðè÷åñêå áîëåå öèâèëèçîâàííûé âèä.  
×åõîâ, áðîñèâ îçàáî÷åííûé âçãëÿä íà Ñïîêà, ñêîëüçíóë â äóø.  
-Òàê, ïîõîæå, ÿ äîãàäûâàþñü, ÷òî òû åìó ñêàçàë, Ñïîê.  
-Ïðèìåðíî òîò æå âàðèàíò äåéñòâèé ïðåäëîæåí äîêòîðîì ÌàêÊîåì.  
-Ïîíÿòíî.  
Êèðê ñåë íà ñòóë âîçëå ñòîëà.  
-Çíà÷èò ïåðåãîâîðàì ïðèøåë êîíåö?  
-Äîêòîð óâåðåí â ýòîì.  
-À òû, Ñïîê? Òû óâåðåí â ýòîì?  
-ß óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî ìû íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ðàçãàäàòü çàãàäêó õàôëèíãöèàí. ß ñêëîíÿþñü ê ìûñëè, ÷òî èõ äåéñòâèÿìè ðóêîâîäÿò ýìîöèè, à íå ëîãèêà.  
-Ìíå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ, -ñêàçàë Êèðê îáîðà÷èâàÿñü ê ñòîëó, - äàâàéòå çàêóñèì, à ïîòîì ïîäóìàåì åùå, -ìèñòåð Ñïîê?  
-Äà, êàïèòàí, ÿ ïðèñîåäèíþñü.  
×åõîâ, íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä âûáðàâøèéñÿ èç äóøà, íåìåäëåííî óñòðåìèëñÿ ê ñòîëó.   
Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âñå ìîë÷à æåâàëè.  
-Ñïîê, ÿ äóìàþ ó òåáÿ åñòü àëüòåðíàòèâíûé âàðèàíò? -ñêàçàë íå ñòîëüêî âîïðîñèòåëüíî, ñêîëüêî óòâåðäèòåëüíî Êèðê, óòîëèâ ïåðâûé ãîëîä.  
-Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò êàïèòàí, íàèáîëåå ïðîäóêòèâíûì ñïîñîáîì ìíå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ ïðîäîëæåíèå ïåðåãîâîðîâ è ïîèñê êîìïðîìèññà. Êðàñòü õàô - äîâîëüíî áåññìûñëåííàÿ çàòåÿ.  
-Íî íàì íóæåí ýòîò õàô, - ïðîèçíåñ êàïèòàí.  
-Ïîïðàâêà, -ñêàçàë Ñïîê, -íàì íóæåí íå ñòîëüêî ñàì õàô, ñêîëüêî õàôòè. Ïðîèçâîäíîå îò ðàñòåíèÿ. Êàê åãî ïîëó÷àþò äî ñèõ ïîð îñòàåòñÿ çàãàäêîé. Ïîýòîìó ÿ è íàçûâàþ ýòó çàòåþ áåññìûñëåííîé.  
-Ïðàâèëüíî, ìèñòåð Ñïîê! -ñêàçàë ×åõîâ. -ß ñîâñåì îá ýòîì íå ïîäóìàë!  
-ß ðàä, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, ÷òî âû îäîáðÿåòå ìîè ðàññóæäåíèÿ, -îòîçâàëñÿ Ñïîê ÷óòü íàñìåøëèâî, -Òåì íå ìåíåå, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé ãîâîðèò ÷òî ìèíòàðöû äîëæíû çíàòü êàê ïðîèçâîäÿò õàôòè, ðàç ñàìè ïûòàëèñü óêðàñòü êóñòû...  
-Íó õîðîøî. Äàâàéòå ðàññìîòðèì âñå åùå ðàç. Ó íàñ íåò âðåìåíè. Êàæäûé ïîòåðÿííûé äåíü óâåëè÷èâàåò êîëè÷åñòâî ìèíòàðöåâ îáðå÷åííûõ çàáîëåòü è óìåðåòü, íå ïîëó÷èâ íóæíûé óêîë. Ìû íå ìîæåì çäåñü ñèäåòü è âåñòè ðàçãîâîðû äî áåñêîíå÷íîñòè, - íà÷àë Êèðê.  
-Áîþñü, íà ïðîèçâîäñòâî õàôòè èç óêðàäåííîãî ðàñòåíèÿ, áóäåò çàòðà÷åíî íå ìåíüøå âðåìåíè, - òóò æå ïàðèðîâàë äîâîä Ñïîê.  
-Î`Êåé, Î`Êåé, -à åñëè îíè íå áóäóò çíàòü ÷òî õàô ñâèñòíóëè? Ýòî óëó÷øèò ñèòóàöèþ? Ìû ïðîäîëæàåì çäåñü òðóäèòüñÿ, âû âåäåòå ïåðåãîâîðû, à Ôåäåðàöèÿ è Ìèíòàð èçó÷àþò õàô. Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî íàì ýòè êóñòû íàäîåëè äî íåâîçìîæíîñòè - ïëàí îòëè÷íûé! - ñêàçàë Êèðê.  
Ñïîê ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  
-Ýòî ñëèøêîì áîëüøîé ðèñê. Êàê òîëüêî õàôëèíöèàíå óçíàþò ÷òî õàô óêðàëè - âàì è ìèñòåðó ×åõîâó, äà è íàì ñêîðåå âñåãî òî æå, íå èçáåæàòü êðóïíûõ íåïðèÿòíîñòåé.  
-Îí õî÷åò ñêàçàòü, ×åõîâ, -Êèðê êèâíóë íà Ñïîêà, - ÷òî íàñ ðàñòåðçàþò. Íå òàê ëè?  
-ß ãîòîâ ðèñêíóòü, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, -òóò æå îòîçâàëñÿ ×åõîâ. Òîëüêî äåëî íå â ýòîì... Êàê îñóùåñòâèòü ýòîò ïëàí íà äåëå?   
Ñïîê âçäîõíóë.   
-Èìåííî äëÿ ýòîãî ÿ ñþäà è ïðèøåë. Íå áóäó ïîâòîðÿòüñÿ, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ýòî - íå ëó÷øàÿ çàòåÿ, íî ïîñêîëüêó è äîêòîð è êàïèòàí íåçàâèñèìî äðóã îò äðóãà ïðèøëè ïðèìåðíî ê îäíîìó ðåøåíèþ - òî âîçìîæíî ìû ïîëó÷èì äîïîëíèòåëüíûé øàíñ íà óñïåõ. À òî, ÷òî âû óæå ñåé÷àñ âûêîïàëè êóñòû - ýòî óïðîùàåò íàøó çàäà÷ó. È îáëåã÷àåò âàø ïóòü íà íåñêîëüêî êèëîìåòðîâ.  
-Äàâàéòå, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, îòêëàäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó âèëêó è ñäâèãàÿ òàðåëêè â ñòîðîíó. Íàêîíåö òî! Âûêëàäûâàéòå!  
Ñïîê äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà íåáîëüøîé ëèñò áóìàãè.  
-Âîò ïëàí ýòîé ìåñòíîñòè, ñìîòðèòå. Ðàáî÷èé ïîñåëîê. Ëåñ. Ïîìíèòå, êàêîé ïðåêðàñíûé îáçîð áûë ó Õðóñòàëüíîãî äîìèêà? Äî íà÷àëà ëåñà îòñþäà 14 êèëîìåòðîâ 450 ìåòðîâ. Åñëè äåðæàòüñÿ ñòðîãî íà ñåâåð, òî ïóòü äîëæåí çàíÿòü ÷àñà 3 íå áîëüøå. Ïîòîì ëåñ. Â òåìíîòå èäòè êîíå÷íî òðóäíî, íî, åñëè ïîñòàðàòüñÿ, òî ïîæàëóé, çà ýòó íî÷ü âû äîëæíû äîéòè âîò äî ýòîãî îçåðà, - ïàëåö Ñïîêà îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ãîëóáîâàòîì ïÿòíå. Äàëåå âû îòäîõíåòå, è áëèæå ê âå÷åðó ñìîæåòå íà÷àòü äâèæåíèå ê ðåêå... Ïåðåïðàâà ïîæàëóé ñàìîå ñëîæíîå ìåðîïðèÿòèå, êàïèòàí, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê. Ïîñëå ðåêè âàì îñòàíåòñÿ òîëüêî ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà ãîðó, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ Õðóñòàëüíûé Äîìèê. Ê 12.00 âû äîëæíû áûòü òàì. ß âñòðå÷ó âàñ ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì âñåõ âìåñòå îêîëî îçåðà. Âìåñòå ñ õàôîì. Äèàìåòð îçåðà 73 ìåòðà â ñàìîé øèðîêîé ÷àñòè. Çàáëóäèòñÿ òàì íåâîçìîæíî. Äàâàéòå íàçíà÷èì âðåìÿ - ðîâíî 6.00. Äåëî â òîì ÷òî â âîñåìü óæå íà÷èíàåòñÿ íîâûé ðàóíä ïåðåãîâîðîâ.  
Êèðê ñëóøàë ìîë÷à, ñòàðàÿñü íàéòè èçúÿí â ãëàäêèõ ôðàçàõ âóëêàíöà. ×òî áûëî íå òàê.   
-Ïîäîæäè-êà... åñëè ìû óéäåì îòñþäà - òî êòî áóäåò çàâòðà óòðîì òóò ðàáîòàòü?  
-Äà, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, âåäü ìû õîòèì ÷òî áû õàôëèíãöèàíå íå óçíàëè î òîì, ÷òî ìû... õàô, -×åõîâ ïîìÿëñÿ. Âñå òàêè ñëîâî "óêðàëè" çâó÷àëî íå î÷åíü õîðîøî.  
Ñïîê ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà Êèðêó.  
-×òî? - ñïðîñèë Äæèì, èíñòèíêòèâíî ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ óñëûøèò ïëîõóþ íîâîñòü.  
-Ïîíèìàåøü... Äæèì, - Ñïîê âñòàë è ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, - ÿ íåñêîëüêî íåóâåðåííî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, íàäî ïðèçíàòü...  
-Ñïîê?  
-ß ïîïûòàþñü ñîçäàòü âàøèõ äâîéíèêîâ, êàïèòàí, - îòâåòèë ïåðâûé îôèöåð òåïåðü èçáåãàÿ âçãëÿäà â ãëàçà ñâîåãî äðóãà.  
-Ý... äâîéíèêîâ, ìèñòåð Ñïîê? -ïåðåñïðîñèë ×åõîâ.  
-Íó êîíå÷íî! - Îòëè÷íàÿ èäåÿ! - çàõëîïàëà â ëàäîøè Íàòàøà. Îíà è îñòàëüíûå äåâóøêè âñå ýòî âðåìÿ âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàëè, íî íå ðåøàëèñü âûñêàçàòü êàêîå -ëèáî ìíåíèå.  
Êèðê òîæå âñòàë èç çà ñòîëà è ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå. Îïðåäåëåííî, ÷òî-òî áûëî íå òàê...  
-ÒÛ ïîïðîáóåøü? Òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïîëó÷èòñÿ, Ñïîê? À ìîæåò áûòü íàø äîáðûé äîêòîð ñîñòðÿïàåò íàì ïàðó çîìáè? -Êèðê ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê. Âñå æå åãî òðîèöà íè÷åì íå âèíîâàòà, ÷òî åãî äðóã ðåøèë åãî ïîáàëîâàòü. Ïîæàëîâàòüñÿ ýòè äíè åìó áûëî íå íà ÷òî, è äåâ÷îíêè ÿâíî íå çàñëóæèëè ÷òî áû...   
-Ñïîê! Êàêîãî ÷åðòà! Ïóñòü ýòî ñäåëàåò ÌàêÊîé! Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíÿë åìó ýòî ðàç ïëþíóòü!  
-Êàïèòàí, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé ðåøèë, ÷òî èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîè âîçìîæíîñòè îí áîëüøå íå áóäåò.  
×àñ îò ÷àñó íå ëåã÷å! Íè â îäíîé ìèññèè åùå ÌàêÊîé íå äîñòàâëÿë âñåì îñòàëüíûì ñòîëüêî õëîïîò. Îí ìîã äîëãî è çàíóäíî âîçìóùàòüñÿ ÷åì òî, ñïîðèòü, çàäåâàòü, çëèòü. Íî êîãäà íóæíî áûëî çàòêíóòüñÿ è ïðîñòî ÷òî òî ñäåëàòü - îí äåëàë. Òàê æå êàê è âñå îñòàëüíûå.  
-Ïîýòîìó ÿ è ñþäà ïðèøåë îäèí, - îáúÿñíèë Ñïîê.  
-Íå ïîíÿë, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë ×åõîâ, - Ïðè ÷åì çäåñü ñèëà ýòîé ïëàíåòû?  
-Íó êàê æå, -òóò æå çëîáíî ïîÿñíèë Êèðê, -åñëè íàø äîêòîð ðåøèë çàâÿçàòü ñ êîëäîâñòâîì îí è òåëåïîðòèðîâàòüñÿ íå ñòàë... Èëè îí ðåøèë îòêàçàòüñÿ òîëüêî îò ñîçäàíèÿ íîâûõ æèçíåííûõ ôîðì?! À ïî íî÷àì îí ó íàñ íå ëåòàåò?  
Ñïîê âèäåë êàê íåãîäîâàíèå íà÷èíàåò îõâàòûâàòü êàïèòàíà.   
-Äæèì... òû äîëæåí åãî ïîíÿòü. Íå òàê ïðîñòî ïðèíÿòü èçìåíåíèå ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. Ó âàñ åùå áóäåò âðåìÿ âñå îáñóäèòü ñïîêîéíî.  
Êèðê ìîë÷à âçãëÿíóë íà Ñïîêà.  
-ß ìå÷òàþ ïîòîëêîâàòü ñ Áîóíçîì íàåäèíå. "Ïðîñòî ðóêè ÷åøóòñÿ" -äîáàâèë îí ïðî ñåáÿ.   
Ñïîê ïîñòóïèë óìíî, ïðèäÿ ñþäà îäèí.  
-Õîðîøî. Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ìèñòåð Ñïîê. ß ïîíèìàþ. Äàâàéòå, ñîçäàâàéòå ñâîèõ ôàíòîìîâ.  
-Ýòî óñïååòñÿ, êàïèòàí. Íå çàáûâàéòå, ÷òî çäåñü íàõîäÿòñÿ êóñòèêè õàôà, êîòîðûå íå âûíîñÿò ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñèë. Òàê ÷òî âû äîëæíû óíåñòè èõ ïîäàëüøå îòñþäà. À ÿ òåì âðåìåíåì ïðèãîòîâëþ âàì êîå-÷òî â äîðîãó.  
  
***  
×óäîâèùå, çëîáíîå ÷óäîâèùå... ×òî òû äåëàåøü? Êàêîå ïðàâî òû èìååøü òàê ïîñòóïàòü ñ äðóãèìè? Êàê òû ìîæåøü ïåðåêëàäûâàòü íà äðóãèõ, íà Ñïîêà òî, ÷òî äîëæåí äåëàòü ñàì? - ÌàêÊîé øåë ïî äîðîæêå ñàäà. Âåðíåå íå øåë, à áåæàë. Ïî÷òè áåæàë, ñæàâ â îò÷àÿíèå êóëàêè è ñòèñíóâ çóáû. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Ïî÷åìó, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òî ÷òî êàçàëîñü òàêèì ïðåêðàñíûì, ëåãêèì, ÷óäåñíûì, òåïåðü êàçàëîñü óæàñíûì, îòâðàòèòåëüíûì è îòòàëêèâàþùèì. Äàð íåáåñ ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ïðîêëÿòüå àäà. Åãî ðàçäèðàëî íà ÷àñòè æåëàíèå ñäåëàòü ÷òî íè áóäü èñïîëüçóÿ ñèëó, èñïûòàòü åùå ðàç ýòîò âîñòîðã, ýòó ëåãêîñòü áûòèÿ, ýòî âñåìîãóùåñòâî è â òî æå âðåìÿ îí çíàë, ÷òî áóäåò íåíàâèäåòü ñåáÿ âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü åñëè ïîääàñòñÿ ýòîìó äüÿâîëüñêîìó èñêóøåíèþ. Íàâåðíîå, íàðêîìàí áåç î÷åðåäíîé äîçû èñïûòûâàë ñõîæèå ìóêè. Íèêòî íå îñóæäàë åãî çà èñïîëüçîâàíèå ñâîèõ âîçìîæíîñòåé èç òåõ êòî îêðóæàëè åãî... Íî îíè áûëè íå âàæíû äëÿ íåãî. Íå ñîáèðàëñÿ æå îí çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ? Çà÷åì? ×òî îí áóäåò äåëàòü çäåñü ñ ýòèì ìîãóùåñòâîì, ñ ýòîé ñèëîé? Ñîçäàâàòü ñàäû? Ñòðîèòü çäàíèÿ? Âñå ýòî çäåñü óæå äàâíî åñòü... Îí õîòåë îáðàòíî, íà "Ýíòåðïðàéç", íà Çåìëþ, ê ñâîèì ðîäíûì, äðóçüÿì... Áåç ýòîé áîæåñòâåííîé ñèëû, ïðîñòî æèâîé è çäîðîâûé. Ñòîëüêî åùå íå ñäåëàíî, íå ñêàçàíî. Ñêîëüêèì îí ñìîã áû ïîìî÷ü, ïóñòü íå ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì, íî êàê-òî...  
Áåæàòü, áåæàòü îòñþäà, êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå! Ïîêà ðàññóäîê åùå ñëóæèò åìó, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ óòîíóòü â ýòîì áëàæåíñòâå ìîãóùåñòâà.  
Çàäûõàÿñü îò áûñòðîé õîäüáû îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ îêîëî êàêîãî òî ôîíòàíà. Ñåë íà êðàé, ïîãðóçèâ ðóêè â õîëîäíóþ, êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòóþ âîäó. Ïîòîì íàêëîíèëñÿ õëåáíóòü âîäû è òóò æå îòøàòíóëñÿ, ñõâàòèâøèñü â êîòîðûé ðàç çà ñâîè îñòðîêîíå÷íûå óøè.  
Óñïîêîéñÿ, Ëåîíàðä, òèøå. Íå íàäî òàê ïñèõîâàòü. Óøè - ýòî åðóíäà. Ïëàñòè÷åñêàÿ õèðóðãèÿ â íàøå âðåìÿ... ×åðò! "Ñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ øóòèë òàêèì îáðàçîì íàä Ñïîêîì?" - âíåçàïíî ïðîíçèëà åãî ìûñëü, çàñòàâëÿÿ âíîâü ñîäðîãàòüñÿ îò ñòûäà è áîëè.   
Íàäî óñïîêîèòñÿ. Íåëüçÿ òàê ðàñïóñêàòüñÿ. Òèõî. Òèøå, - øåïòàë îí ñàì ñåáå. Ïîòîì ðåøèòåëüíî íàêëîíèëñÿ íàä ôîíòàíîì è ïëåñíóë â ëèöî ëåäÿíóþ âîäó.  
Òåïåðü íóæíî ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è ïîéòè ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó. Âîçìîæíî âåðíóëñÿ Ñïîê ñ èçâåñòèÿìè, ÷òî èõ ïëàí íà÷èíàåò ïðèâîäèòñÿ â äåéñòâèå. Íóæíî íàéòè â ñåáå ñèëû åùå ðàç ïðî÷èòàòü âñå ïîäãîòîâëåííûå Ñïîêîì çàìåòêè, ñîñòàâèòü ïëàí çàâòðàøíåãî âûñòóïëåíèÿ, òåçèñû ê ïåðåãîâîðàì. Íóæíî îïÿòü óëûáàòüñÿ ëþáåçíî Àð-Áðîíó, Ñîððåëþ, Ìàëèíèíåñ, Ôåëåñ è åùå êó÷å äðóãèõ ÷ëåíîâ âåðõîâíîãî ñîâåòà. Íóæíî åùå ðàç îáúÿñíèòü ÷òî òàêîå Ôåäåðàöèÿ è ïî÷åìó ìû òàê õîòèì ïîìî÷ü Ìèíòàðó...  
Âåñü çàâòðàøíåé äåíü. È ñëåäóþùèé.  
È òîò êîòîðûé çà íèì.  
È åùå.  
Ïîêà âñå íå çàêîí÷èòñÿ.  
Ñïîê ïîíÿë åãî. Ïðèíÿë åãî ðåøåíèå. Ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ òåì ÷òî ýòî - ïðàâèëüíî.  
È ïîâåðèë â òî, ÷òî ýòî - åìó ïî ñèëàì.  
Õîðîøî áû è åìó ïîâåðèòü â ýòî.  
  
***  
  
-Íó ÷òî êîìàíäà, ïðèâàë? - Êèðê îáåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó îòðÿäó.  
Ñëåäîì çà íèì øëà Íàòàøà, çàòåì Ëåéëà, Ìåðè è Ðóò. Çàìûêàë öåïî÷êó ×åõîâ. Ïî ïðàâèëàì äëèííûõ ïîõîäîâ, îáû÷íî ïåðâûì ñòàâÿò ñàìîãî ñëàáîãî. ×òî áû îí çàäàâàë ïîñèëüíûé âñåì ðèòì. Íî ýòî òîëüêî â òîì ñëó÷àå åñëè ïóòü õîðîøî èçâåñòåí è íå òðóäåí. Çäåñü æå, êàê òîëüêî îíè ñâåðíóëè ñ äîðîãè, Äæèìó ïðèøëîñü áóêâàëüíî ïðîðóáàòü ïóòü øèðîêèì íîæîì. "Ïî÷òè ìà÷åòå", - ïîäóìàë îí, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ îñòðî çàòî÷åííîå ëåçâèå è â êîòîðûé ðàç ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ âñïîìíèë Ñïîêà, ñíàáäèâøåãî èõ âñåì íåîáõîäèìûì â äîðîãó. Óäîáíûå ðþêçàêè -êàæäîìó. Êàëîðèéíàÿ åäà, ôëÿãè ñ âîäîé, ïàðà ïàëàòîê, ñïîðòèâíàÿ îáóâü, ïðî÷íàÿ îäåæäà è êó÷à åùå íåîáõîäèìûõ â äâóõäíåâíîì ëåñíîì ïîõîäå âåùåé. Àõ, äà, ïëþñ íàäóâíàÿ ëîäêà.  
Ëîäêó òàùèë ×åõîâ. Ýòî áûëî ñïðàâåäëèâî. Ïîñêîëüêó ìàõàòü ýòèì ìà÷åòå ïðîðóáàÿñü ñêâîçü âûñîêóþ òðàâó áûëî òîæå äîâîëüíî òðóäíî. Ïîòîì îíè ïîìåíÿþòñÿ ñ Ïàâëîì, íî ïîêà êàïèòàí ñ÷èòàë íåîáõîäèìûì âîçãëàâëÿòü êîëîííó.  
Ïðî ÌàêÊîÿ Êèðê ñòàðàëñÿ íå äóìàòü. ×òî áû ëèøíèé ðàç íå èñïûòûâàòü íåãàòèâíûõ ýìîöèé. Âñå ýòî áóäåò ïîòîì. Ìîæåò áûòü Ñïîê ïðàâ, è äîêòîð ïîñòóïàåò òàê, êàê ñ÷èòàåò íóæíûì? Êèðê äàâíî âçÿë çà ïðàâèëî íå îñóæäàòü íèêîãî, íå âûñëóøàâ õîòÿ áû ñíà÷àëà ÷óæèå àðãóìåíòû. ×òî æå, åñëè îí íå ïðàâ - îí îõîòíî èçâèíèòñÿ. Áûë áû òîëüêî øàíñ.  
Ïàâåë ×åõîâ íåìíîãî æàëåë, ÷òî åìó òàê è íå óäàëîñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà äâîéíèêîâ, êîòîðûõ îáåùàë ñîçäàòü Ñïîê.   
Íî Ñïîê ïî÷òè ñòåñíÿëñÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ òàêèì ÿâíî íåëîãè÷íûì çàíÿòèåì íà âèäó ó êîãî áû òî íè áûëî.   
Îíè óøëè èç õèæèíû, îñòàâèâ â íåé Ñïîêà, ÷òî áû òàê ñêàçàòü îí "çàìåë ñëåäû". Õîòÿ ïî÷åìó "òàê ñêàçàòü?" Çà íèìè òÿíóëàñü õîðîøàÿ ïîëîñà âûðóáëåííîé è âûòîïòàííîé òðàâû. Îòëè÷íî âèäíîé ñ äîðîãè. Ñïîê îáåùàë ÷àñ ñïóñòÿ çàìàñêèðîâàòü ýòî ìåñòî. Íó è ñîçäàòü ïîäîáèå èì íà çàìåíó. Õîðîøî áû áûëî åñëè ýòè äâîéíèêè è äàëüøå ïðîäîëæàëè ïîëîòü õàô âìåñòî íèõ Çàíÿòèå ýòî Ïàâëó ×åõîâó ïîðÿäêîì íàäîåëî.  
×åõîâ ñêèíóë ñ ïëå÷ ðþêçàê è ïîäîøåë ê Íàòàøå.  
-Òû êàê, óñòàëà?  
-Äà íåò, Ïàâåë, íå î÷åíü.  
-À âû êàê? - Êèðê îáåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîèì ñïóòíèöàì.  
-Íåìíîãî, - çàñòåí÷èâî ñêàçàëà Ðóò.   
Êèðê ïîäíÿë åå ðþêçàê. Âðîäå áû íå òÿæåëî.   
-Òû õîðîøî âñå óëîæèëà? - ñïðîñèë îí, ïðèñàæèâàÿñü ðÿäîì.  
-Íå çíàþ, ìèëûé. Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî ðàíüøå ñëó÷àÿ íàó÷èòüñÿ.  
Êèðê îòêðûë åå ñóìêó è ïðîâåðèë êàê ëåæàò âåùè. Ïåðåëîæèë êîå ÷òî. Ñíîâà âçâåñèë íà ðóêàõ. Äà íåò, íå òÿæåëûé.  
-À ó êîãî õàô?  
-Ó ìåíÿ! - îáåðíóëàñü Íàòàøà.  
Êèðê âçÿë ó Ëåéëû ôëÿæêó ñ âîäîé, îòêðûë åå è ïóñòèë ïî êðóãó. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äåâî÷êå áóäåò èäòè ÷óòü ïîëåã÷å. Ôëÿæêà âåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî âîäà. ×èñòàÿ è ñâåæàÿ. Íî âîäà. Âîò ðàöèîíàëüíûé âóëêàíåö! Ìîã áû è êîôå ñäåëàòü... Õîòÿ êîíå÷íî âîäà êàê íàïèòîê â ïîõîäå áîëåå ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíà. Êèðê äîñòàë êàðòó è åùå ðàç ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Ñâåðèëñÿ ñ êîìïàñîì.  
-Íó ÷òî, äî ëåñà åùå øåñòü êèëîìåòðîâ. Äîðîãà ðîâíàÿ, íî óæå äåñÿòü âå÷åðà. Òàê ÷òî åñëè ìû õîòèì óñïåòü íà âñòðå÷ó ñ íàøåé äîáðîé ôååé - òî ïîðà â ïóòü.  
  
***  
Îãîíüêè ïàíåëè ñâÿçè ìèãàëè ðîâíî è óñïîêàèâàþùå. Òàê óñïîêàèâàþùå, ÷òî äàëüøå íåêóäà. Óõóðà, ñòàðàÿñü íå çåâàòü, îãëÿäåëà ìîñòèê. Â êðåñëå êàïèòàíà ñèäåë ìèñòåð Ñêîòò, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì âûðàæàÿ íåòåðïåíèå. Óõóðà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî Ñêîòòè áîëüøå ïðèøëîñü ïî äóøå åñëè áû çà íåäåëþ áåñöåëüíîãî âèñåíèÿ íà îðáèòå îí ëè÷íî ïðîâåë áû äèàãíîñòèêó è ðåãóëèðîâêó äâèãàòåëåé "Ýíòåðïðàéçà" èëè íàâåë ïîðÿäîê ãäå òî åùå â ñâîåì îòñåêå. Íî ïîñêîëüêó ïîëíîìî÷èÿ êàïèòàíà áûëè îòäàíû åìó - ïðèõîäèëîñü ñèäåòü çäåñü. Ïðàâäà ñâÿçü ìåæäó ìîñòèêîì è èíæåíåðíûì îòñåêîì íå ïðåðûâàëàñü ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå íà ìèíóòó. Äèàãíîñòèêà äâèãàòåëåé áûëà ïðîâåäåíà è òåïåðü Ñêîòò òðåíèðîâàë ñâîþ êîìàíäó íà ðó÷íóþ ðåãóëèðîâêó ìîùíîñòè çàùèòíûõ ïîëåé.   
"Íàäåþñü Ñêîòò çíàåò ÷òî äåëàåò", -ïîäóìàëà Íèéîòà. Ïàðó ðàç êîðàáëü îñíîâàòåëüíî òðÿõíóëî.   
Íà ìåñòå ×åõîâà ñèäåë ëåéòåíàíò Âèëüñîí. Ïàíåëü âîîðóæåíèÿ áåçäåéñòâîâàëà. Óõóðà ïîéìàëà òîñêóþùèé âçãëÿä ìîëîäîãî ïàðíÿ. Îíè îáà óëûáíóëèñü.   
Ïîõîæå òîëüêî ìèñòåð Ñêîòò è çàíèìàëñÿ äåëîì.  
-Ëàäíî, ìîëîäöû, ðåáÿòà. Íà ñåãîäíÿ âñå! - Ñêîòòè âûêëþ÷èë ñâÿçü ñ èíæåíåðíîé. Âèäèìî òðåíèðîâêà ïðîøëà óäà÷íî, ïîñêîëüêó Ìîíòãîìåðè Ñêîòò ïðèøåë â ïðåêðàñíîå ðàñïîëîæåíèå äóõà.  
-Íîâîñòè åñòü? -Ñêîòò îáåðíóëñÿ ê Óõóðå.  
Äåâóøêà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.  
-Íå íðàâèòñÿ ìíå ýòî, -ïðîáóð÷àë Ñêîòò. Ïðîñêàíèðóéòå-êà åùå ðàç îêðåñòíîñòè ìåñòíîñòè ãäå êàïèòàí âûõîäèë ïîñëåäíèé ðàç íà ñâÿçü. Êàðòèíêà?  
Ýòà îïåðàöèÿ ïîâòîðÿëàñü ðàç ïÿòü íà äíþ. Âñå óæå çíàëè âûñîêèé õîëì, ñî ñòîÿùèì íàâåðõó ïðåêðàñíûì, ïîëóïðîçðà÷íûì õðàìîì. À òàêæå îãðîìíûé ïàðê ó åãî ïîäíîæüÿ, ëåñ è ðåêó... Âñå áûëî çíàêîìî. Ïóñòûííî è áåçëþäíî.   
-Òàì ñåé÷àñ ðàíåå óòðî, ìèñòåð Ñêîòò, -ñîîáùèëà Êåé Äåíèñîí. Äåâóøêà èç íàó÷íîãî îòäåëà ñèäåëà ó êîíñîëè ìèñòåðà Ñïîêà.  
Ñêàíèðîâàíèå æèçíåííûõ ôîðì ïîçâîëÿëî ïðèìåðíî îïðåäåëèòü ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå ÷ëåíîâ êîìàíäû. Ëåã÷å âñåãî áûëî îòñëåæèâàòü ïåðåìåùåíèÿ ìèñòåðà Ñïîêà.   
-Èíòåðåñíî... - ïðîãîâîðèëà Äåíèñîí ñ èíòîíàöèåé ìèñòåðà Ñïîêà, -ïîõîæå íàøà êîìàíäà îòïðàâèëàñü â ïîõîä â ëåñ...  
-Íàïðàâëåíèå? - òóò æå ñïðîñèë Ñêîòò.  
-Îíè èäóò íà ìåñòî âñòðå÷è.  
-Î÷åíü õîðîøî... Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Äàâíî ïîðà.  
-Ìîæåò ïîäõâàòèì èõ ëó÷îì? -Ñóëó îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ñêîòòó.  
-Íåò! Ýòî îïàñíî! Áåç òî÷íîé íàñòðîéêè íà ñèãíàë èëè êîîðäèíàò... Äà è ïîòîì, ìû æå íå çíàåì ÷òî òàì ïðîèñõîäèò... Ó íàñ åñòü ñòðîãàÿ èíñòðóêöèÿ êàïèòàíà - êîãäà èõ ïîäíÿòü. Ìèñòåð Ñïîê ñ íèìè?  
-Íåò. Âóëêàíåö è, âèäèìî äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé, íàõîäÿòñÿ â ðåçèäåíöèè ïðàâèòåëåé Õàôëèíãà... À âîò ñ äâóìÿ çåìíûìè æèçíåííûìè ôîðìàìè, -ñêàçàëà Äåíèñîí, -ïåðåìåùàþòñÿ ïî ëåñó åùå ÷åòûðå... Èõ ñèãíàëû î÷åíü ñòðàííûå. Ïîõîæå íà çåìíûå, íî ñ êàêèì òî äâîéíûì, äàæå òðîéíûì ýõîì...   
-Ýõîì?  
-Ñëîâíî èõ æèçíåííû ïàðàìåòðû ïîâòîðÿþò äðóã äðóãà...  
-È ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò, Äåíèñîí? -ñïðîñèë Ñêîòò õìóðÿñü.  
-Íå çíàþ, ìèñòåð Ñêîòò, -îòâåòèëà äåâóøêà.  
-Íó ÷òî æ, íàø êàïèòàí âñåãäà íàéäåò õîðîøóþ êîìïàíèþ. Ïðîâîäèòå ñêàíèðîâàíèå ñ ïåðèîäè÷íîñòüþ â òðè ÷àñà. Âèäèìî ñêîðî ïðèäåò âðåìÿ äåéñòâîâàòü.  
-Î!  
-×òî òàêîå?  
-Âóëêàíñêàÿ æèçíåííàÿ ôîðìà îêàçàëàñü â ëåñó.   
-Ìãíîâåííàÿ òåëåïîðàòöèÿ? -âñêèíóëñÿ Ñóëó.  
-Ìîæåò áûòü, -îòâåòèëà Äåíèñîí.   
-È ÷òî îí äåëàåò?  
-Ïîêà íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü. Ðÿäîì íàõîäèòñÿ íåáîëüøîå îçåðî è ïîõîæå ìèñòåð Ñïîê èäåò ïî áåðåãó.  
  
***  
  
Ïîñëå èçíóðèòåëüíîãî ðàáî÷åãî äíÿ ïî÷òè äåñÿòè÷àñîâîé ìàðø-áðîñîê âûìîòàë è ×åõîâà, è êàïèòàíà. Äåâóøêè âîîáùå ïî÷òè âàëèëèñü ñ íîã. Õîòÿ íèêòî íå æàëîâàëñÿ, íî êîãäà ïåðåä íèìè ïîÿâèëîñü îçåðî, Êèðê óñëûøàë êîëëåêòèâíûé îáëåã÷åííûé âçäîõ çà ñïèíîé. Îí òîæå âçäîõíóë ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíè íå ïîòåðÿëè íàïðàâëåíèå.  
-Êîìàíäà, íå ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ! - îí îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî âñå, ïî÷òè â ïîëíîì èçíåìîæåíèè, ðàçëåãëèñü íà òðàâå.  
-Ïîíÿòíî, - êèâíóë îí, -ëàäíî. Ïðèâàë äâàäöàòü ìèíóò. Îí òðåáîâàòåëüíî îãëÿäåë ñâîþ ìàëåíüêóþ ãðóïïó. -Íóæíî åùå íàéòè õîðîøåå ìåñòî äëÿ äíåâêè.   
-Äæèì, îòäîõíè íåìíîãî, òû òîæå óñòàë, - Ìåðè ïðèâåòëèâî ïîìàõàëà åìó ðóêîé.  
Êèðê îãëÿíóëñÿ åùå ðàç. Âñå áûëî òèõî. Ïðåäðàññâåòíûé òóìàí ïîäíèìàëñÿ îò âîäû.   
Îí ñêèíóë ðþêçàê è òîæå ïðèëåã íà òðàâó. Òóò æå Ðóò è Ëåéëà ïîäîáðàëèñü ïîáëèæå. Äæèì ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà æèâîò, çàêðûâàÿ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ãëàçà, êîãäà íåæíûå ðóêè êîñíóëèñü åãî óòîìëåííûõ ïëå÷.  
  
-×åðò! Êàïèòàí!!! Ïîñìîòðèòå! -êðèê ×åõîâà ìãíîâåííî âûáðîñèë Äæèìà èç ñòðàíû ãðåç, êóäà îí óæå ïî÷òè îòïðàâèëñÿ.  
-×òî? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? -Êèðê ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòÿõ, ïðîòèðàÿ ãëàçà.  
Ïåðåä íèì ñòîÿë Ïàâåë ×åõîâ. Â îäíîé ðóêå îí äåðæàë ðþêçàê Íàòàøè, à âî âòîðîé...  
-Î, íåò!  
Êèðê âñêî÷èë íà íîãè.  
-Êàïèòàí! Îíè... ñäîõëè... Ïîñìîòðèòå.   
-ß î÷åíü àêêóðàòíî íåñëà, -Íàòàøà ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì â âîëíåíèè ñæàâ ðóêè.  
Íà ëàäîíè ×åõîâà âèñåëî íåñêîëüêî ñîâåðøåííî ñêóêîæåííûõ êóñòîâ õàôà. Ñëîâíî èõ ñîðâàëè íå 12 ÷àñîâ íàçàä, à êàê ìèíèìóì íåäåëþ. Ðàñòåíèÿ áûëè ìåðòâû. Àáñîëþòíî è áåçíàäåæíî.  
-Íäà, -ïðîòÿíóë Êèðê, - íåóâÿçî÷êà âûøëà.  
-Íåò, íó êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, -ïðîäîëæàë âîçìóùàòüñÿ ×åõîâ, -êàêèå òâàðè! Îíè æå áûëè ñîâåðøåííî íîðìàëüíûå, êîãäà ìû âûõîäèëè! Ïî÷åìó?  
-Êòî åãî çíàåò, -ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Êèðê.  
-Ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî õàô íå âûíîñèò ìàãè÷åñêèõ ñèë, íî ìû æå íå èñïîëüçîâàëè íè÷åãî òàêîãî! Ýòî ïðîñòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî!  
-Íó âñå, äîâîëüíî, -îáîðâàë ×åõîâà êàïèòàí.  
-Íî ÷òî ìû áóäåì òåïåðü äåëàòü? -ñïðîñèë ×åõîâ.  
-ß óæå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü. Íàéòè óäîáíîå ìåñòî è äîæäàòüñÿ Ñïîêà. Íå çàáûëè, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, ÷òî ó íàñ òóò íàçíà÷åíà âñòðå÷à? Íó âñå, âñå. Âûêèíüòå ýòó äðÿíü êóäà íè áóäü è çàéìèòåñü äåëîì!  
Äæèì âçäîõíóë.   
Ïîõîæå èõ çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ïëàí íàêðûëñÿ. À ýòî çíà÷èëî òîëüêî îäíî. Íóæíî íåìåäëåííî èçîáðåñòè, ÷òî òî äðóãîå. Íî ñîîáðàæàòü ïîñëå òàêîãî ïåðåõîäà áûëî äîâîëüíî òðóäíî. Ïûòàÿñü ñòðÿõíóòü óñòàëîñòü è ïðîÿñíèòü ãîëîâó, êàïèòàí ïîäîøåë ê âîäå. Ìûñëü î êóïàíèè íåìåäëåííî çàâëàäåëà èì. Íî îí îòîãíàë èñêóøåíèå. Åùå áóäåò âðåìÿ. Íå ñåé÷àñ.  
Îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó îòðÿäó.  
-Äàâàéòå òàê, âû ×åõîâ -èäèòå íàïðàâî, ÿ íàëåâî - ìû äîëæíû îáîéòè îçåðî. Äåâî÷êè, âû îòäûõàéòå çäåñü, ïðèñìîòðèòå çà âåùàìè. Öåëü - íàéòè ëèáî Ñïîêà, ëèáî õîðîøåå ìåñòå÷êî äëÿ ñòîÿíêè. ßñíî? Íó òîãäà âïåðåä.  
  
Êèðê øåë ïî ïåñ÷àíîìó áåðåãó, âíèìàòåëüíî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â òóìàí. Ìåñòàìè ëåñ ïîäñòóïàë ïî÷òè â ïëîòíóþ ê îçåðó è ïðèõîäèëîñü ïåðåáèðàòüñÿ ÷åðåç ïîâàëåííûå äåðåâüÿ. Âñêîðå îí äîáðåë äî íåáîëüøîãî ðó÷üÿ, âïàäàâøåãî â îçåðî. ×óòü âûøå ïî òå÷åíèþ ïðîñìàòðèâàëàñü îòëè÷íàÿ ïîëÿíêà. Îòìåòèâ, ÷òî ñêîðåå âñåãî ñòîÿíêó ìîæíî îðãàíèçîâàòü çäåñü, Êèðê ñíîâà ïîäîøåë ê îçåðó. Ïðèñëóøàëñÿ.   
-Ñïîê? - íåóâåðåííî ïîçâàë îí. Ïîõîæå ñëûøíû ëåãêèå øàãè.  
-Êàïèòàí?  
Òàê è åñòü!  
Ñèëóýò ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà âûïëûë èç òóìàíà.  
-Êàê äåëà, êàïèòàí? Ñèëüíî óñòàëè?  
-Êàê ñêàçàòü... Íî êîå ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, -îòâåòèë Êèðê.  
  
  
  
-Íó è ÷òî òåïåðü ìû áóäåì äåëàòü? -ñíîâà ñïðîñèë ×åõîâ.  
Îíè äîâîëüíî áûñòðî ïåðåáðàëèñü íà ïîëÿíó, êîòîðóþ íàøåë êàïèòàí. Äåâóøêè çàíÿëèñü ðàçáèâêîé ëàãåðÿ, à êîìíàäà "Ýíòåðïðàéçà" ñîáðàëàñü â îòäàëåíèè îáñóäèòü ñèòóàöèþ.  
-Ëîãè÷íåå âñåãî áûëî áû âåðíóòü âàñ íà ìåñòî, â ðàáî÷èé ïîñåëîê, -îòâåòèë Ñïîê, -ÿ ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü.  
-À íåëîãè÷íåå? - ñïðîñèë êàïèòàí, ïûòàÿñü õîòü íåìíîãî ïîäíÿòü íàñòðîåíèå è ñåáå, è ×åõîâó.  
-Íåëîãè÷íåå? - ïåðåñïðîñèë Ñïîê, -ýòî âîïðîñ íå ïî àäðåñó.  
-Çíàþ, çíàþ, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, -îòâåòèë Êèðê, -íî ÷òî òî ìíå íå õî÷åòñÿ âîçâðàùàòüñÿ îáðàòíî. Âåäü â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå ìû äîëæíû çàâòðà â 12.00 ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ êîðàáëåì.   
-Íî, êàïèòàí, ìû... âåðíåå ÿ, ìîã áû çàáðàòü âàñ â ýòî âðåìÿ èç ïîñåëêà, ïåðåìåñòèòü ê Õðóñòàëüíîìó äîìèêó è ïîòîì îáðàòíî.  
-À ñìûñë? Êàêîé ïðîê íàì áóäåò, åñëè ìû ýòî ñîâåðøèì? - ñïðîñèë ×åõîâ.  
Êèðê âíåçàïíî ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè, ëèöî åãî ïðîñèÿëî.  
×åõîâ è Ñïîê îæèäàþùå óñòàâèëèñü íà êàïèòàíà.  
Ñàìîå âðåìÿ äëÿ îðèãèíàëüíîãî ðåøåíèÿ.  
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê... -íà÷àë Êèðê.  
Âçãëÿä Ñïîêà ñòàë îáåñïîêîåííûì. Ñóäÿ ïî èíòîíàöèè, êàïèòàí ñåé÷àñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûäàñò êàêóþ íè áóäü çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ èäåþ, îáÿçàòåëüíûì ó÷àñòíèêîì êîòîðîé ñòàíåò îí, Ñïîê.  
-...à íå ìîãëè áû âû...íàêîë... ì... ñäåëàòü ìíå êîììóíèêàòîð?  
-×òî? - âîñêëèêíóë ×åõîâ, -íàø êîììóíèêàòîð?  
-Íó äà! Ñïîê! Îáû÷íûé êîììóíèêàòîð! Âñåãî îäèí!  
Ñïîê ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
-ß ìîãó ïîïðîáîâàòü, íî íå ãàðàíòèðóþ, ÷òî îí çàðàáîòàåò.  
-Ïîïðîáóéòå, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, äóìàþ ó âàñ ïîëó÷èòñÿ.  
×åõîâ ñ æàäíûì èíòåðåñîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà.  
Çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ýòîò âçãëÿä áåñïîêîèò Ñïîêà, Êèðê òóò æå ñêàçàë:  
-Ïàâåë, ïîìîãèòå äåâóøêàì ïîñòàâèòü ïàëàòêè. Åñëè âñå ïîéäåò êàê ÿ çàäóìàë, îíè íàì ïðèãîäÿòñÿ.  
-Åñòü êàïèòàí, -×åõîâ íå ñêðûâàÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ íàïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîëÿíó.  
-Åñëè ÿ âàñ òîæå íåðâèðóþ, ÿ ìîãó îòîéòè, - ñêàçàë Êèðê.  
-Äà íåò, êàïèòàí. ß ïðîñòî äóìàþ, êàê ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî âû ïðîñèòå.  
-Íó êàê òû äåëàë ðþêçàêè è âñå îñòàëüíûå øòóêè? Òàê æå ïîæåëàé è êîììóíèêàòîð ïîÿâèòñÿ, - ñî çíàíèåì äåëà ïîñîâåòîâàë Êèðê.  
Ñïîê âçäîõíóë.  
-Âñå ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàïèòàí. Ýòî ñïîñîáíîñòè äîêòîðà ÌàêÊîÿ ïîçâîëÿþò ñäåëàòü âñå ÷òî óãîäíî. ß æå èñïîëüçóþ ñîâñåì äðóãîé óðîâåíü... ×òî áû ñîçäàòü ïðåäìåò ìíå íóæíî õîðîøî ïðåäñòàâèòü åãî, ïðî÷óâñòâîâàòü êàæäóþ äåòàëü, ïðàêòè÷åñêè îñÿçàòü ýòî... ß æå íå âîëøåáíèê, Äæèì.   
-Óãó... ïîíèìàþ... íó, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, êòî êðîìå âàñ ìîæåò ëó÷øå ïðåäñòàâèòü êîììóíèêàòîð? Òàêîé ìàëåíüêèé ïðèáîð÷èê... îòêðûâàåøü êðûøå÷êó...  
-Ýòî äîâîëüíî ñëîæíàÿ âåùü êàïèòàí, -âîçðàçèë Ñïîê.  
-Ì... êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Íó òû ïîïðîáóé.  
Ñïîê âçäîõíóë. Ïîòîì ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êðàþ ëåñà, âûèñêèâàÿ ÷òî òî íà çåìëå. Âåðíóëñÿ îí ñ íåáîëüøîé äåðåâÿøêîé, ðàçìåðîì êàê ðàç íàïîìèíàâøóþ êîììóíèêàòîð.  
Îí ïîëîæèë êóñîê äåðåâà íà êàìåíü. Ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ.  
-Ýñýðòóóì!  
Êàïèòàí îòâåðíóëñÿ, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàñõîõîòàòüñÿ.  
-Íó... êàê?  
Â ðóêàõ Ñïîêà áëåñòåëà çíàêîìàÿ âåùèöà.  
Êàïèòàí êèíóëñÿ ê íåìó, íî Ñïîê îñòàíîâèë åãî, ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå ïîäíÿâ ðóêó.  
-Ïîäîæäèòå, ýòî åùå íå âñå. ß èñïîëüçîâàë ñëîâî ïðèäàþùåå ìàòåðèàëó ôîðìó ïî ìîåìó æåëàíèþ, êàïèòàí, òåïåðü íóæíî çàñòàâèòü ðàáîòàòü ýòîò ïðèáîð.   
-Àç òåðèíóñ! -ñêàçàë Ñïîê, êàñàÿñü êîììóíèêàòîðà ñâîåé ìàãè÷åñêîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
"Êîíöåíòðàòîðîì ýíåðãèè" - ïîïðàâèëñÿ êàïèòàí. Ñåðüåçíîñòü ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà ñãëàäèëà íåëåïîñòü ñèòóàöèè.  
Êèðê âçÿë ïðèáîð â ðóêè.  
-Êèðê âûçûâàåò "Ýíòåðïðàéç"!  
-"Ýíòåðïðàéç", ëåéòåíàíò Óõóðà.  
-Ñðàáîòàëî!!! -êàïèòàí â âîñòîðãå õëîïíóë Ñïîêà ïî ïëå÷ó, -Ìîëîäåö!  
-×òî ñðàáîòàëî êàïèòàí? - ïðîçâó÷àë ìåëîäè÷íûé ãîëîñîê.  
-Íåâàæíî, Óõóðà. Ó íàñ âñå íîðìàëüíî. Âñòðå÷à â Õðàìå îòìåíÿåòñÿ. Çàñåêàéòå êîîðäèíàòû. Âû äîëæíû ñïóñòèòü íàì èíúåêòîð ñ ïîäêîæíûìè êîììóíèêàòîðàìè. Âîñåìü çàðÿäîâ. Íå õî÷ó çàâèñåòü îò ìåñòíîãî ñîâåòà. Ìèñòåð Ñêîòò òàì?  
-Äà êàïèòàí, -ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ìîíòãîìåðè. -Ìû óæå íà÷àëè áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î âàñ. Ó íàñ çäåñü âñå â ïîðÿäêå.  
-Ýòî õîðîøî. Åñòü ïîñëàíèÿ Çâåçäíîãî ôëîòà?  
-Íåò êàïèòàí, òîëüêî ñîîáùåíèå î ïðîáëåìå Ìèíòàðà 9. Äîâîëüíî îò÷àÿííîå íàäî ñêàçàòü. Ñåìü ïðîöåíòîâ ïîäðàñòàþùåãî ïîêîëåíèÿ óæå îáðå÷åíû, êàïèòàí...  
-Ýòî 153 òûñÿ÷è ÷åëîâåê, Äæèì, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê.  
-Äà, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, -ïîäòâåðäèë Ñêîòò. - Ýòî òàê. È ñ êàæäûì äíåì èõ êîëè÷åñòâî ðàñòåò...  
-Ïîíÿòíî. Îíè íå õîòÿò äàâèòü íà íàñ, - ñêàçàë Êèðê, - íî ýòî ïî÷òè òî æå ñàìîå. Ñêîòòè, ñîîáùè, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì âñå âîçìîæíîå... Âû íå çàáûëè, ÷òî ìû æäåì ïîñûëêó?  
Êèðê çàõëîïíóë êîììóíèêàòîð è ñïðÿòàë åãî â êàðìàí. Íåñìîòðÿ íà óäðó÷àþùèå èçâåñòèÿ, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, ñëîâíî ñ åãî ïëå÷ ñâàëèëàñü îãðîìíàÿ ãîðà. Ïîõîæå, îí è ñàì íå ïîíèìàë, íàñêîëüêî åãî óãíåòàëà íåâîçìîæíîñòü ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ êîðàáëåì.  
-Ó ìåíÿ åñòü åùå îäíà èäåÿ, Ñïîê.  
-Ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî, êàïèòàí, íî áîþñü, ó ìåíÿ ïî÷òè íå îñòàëîñü âðåìåíè. Óæå áåç ÷åòâåðòè âîñåìü, à ðîâíî â âîñåìü íà÷èíàåòñÿ ñîâåùàíèå...  
Çàìåðöàë òåëåïîðòàöèîííûé ëó÷ è íà òðàâå îêàçàëñÿ íåáîëüøîé ïîäíîñèê ñ ìåäèöèíñêèì èíúåêòðîì.  
Êèðê âçÿë åãî â ðóêè.  
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê?  
Ñïîê çàêàòàë ðóêàâ è ïðîòÿíóë Êèðêó ðóêó.  
-Âñåãäà õîòåë ñòàòü âðà÷îì, -ïðîáîðìîòàë Êèðê ïðèæèìàÿ èíúåêòîð ê ðóêå ñâîåãî äóðãà.  
-Òåïåðü âû, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê.  
Êèðê ïðîòÿíóë åìó ðóêó.  
-Îó...   
-Ââåäåíèå ýòèõ êîììóíèêàòîðîâ äîâîëüíî áîëåçíåííî, êàïèòàí, âû äîëæíû ýòî çíàòü.  
-Õì, äà... -Êèðê ïîòåð ðóêó. Ó ÌàêÊîÿ ýòà ïðîöåäóðà ïîëó÷àëàñü ëó÷øå. Íè÷åãî. Íåñêîëüêî íåïðèÿòíûõ ìèíóò, çàòî ïîòîì â ëþáîé ìîìåíò èõ ñìîãóò ïîäíÿòü íà êîðàáëü. Ñòîèò òîëüêî ïîäàòü ñèãíàë.  
Êèðê ñíîâà çàáðàë èíúåêòîð ó Ñïîêà.  
-×åõîâ! -ïîçâàë êàïèòàí.  
Ïîäáåæàâøåìó ëåéòåíàíòó îí òàê æå áûñòðî ñäåëàë èíúåêöèþ è îòäàë ïðèáîð Ïàâëó, ñ òåì ÷òî áû îí ââåë ïåðåäàò÷èêè èõ ñïóòíèöàì.  
-ß äîëæåí èäòè êàïèòàí, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê, -âðåìÿ çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ.  
-À äîêòîð?  
-Ìû áóäåì âìåñòå. Äóìàþ ñåãîäíÿ íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èòüñÿ. ß ïîñòàðàþñü âûáðàòüñÿ ê âàì êàê òîëüêî ñìîãó.   
  
***  
Àð-Áðîí ïî÷òè ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñî Ñïîêîì íà ïîðîãå çàëà çàñåäàíèé. Ïîõîæå, îíè îïàçäûâàëè îáà. Ìèíèñòð ñêîëüçíóë âçãëÿäîì ïî õóäîùàâîé ôèãóðå âóëêàíöà. Â ñêëàäêàõ ÷åðíîãî ïëàùà çàñòðÿëè ëèñòüÿ, áîòèíêè çàïûëåííûå. Âåñü âèä ïîìîùíèêà ïîñëà Ôåäåðàöèè ãîâîðèë î òîì, ÷òî îí ïðîâåë äåÿòåëüíîå óòðî. Àð-Áðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ïîõîæå îí íåñêîëüêî çàïóñòèë îáùåíèå ñ ãîñòÿìè, êîòîðûå îòíþäü çäåñü íå ñêó÷àþò. Õîðîøî õîòü ñàì ïîñîë óæå íàõîäèëñÿ â çàëå.   
Òî ÷òî äîêòîð èçìåíèë ñâîé âíåøíèé âèä íåìíîãî óäèâèëî Àð-Áðîíà. Ýòà ïî÷òè äåòñêàÿ øàëîñòü áûëà âåäîìà âñåì èì... Èíòåðåñíî òîëüêî, ïî÷åìó äîêòîð ïðèíÿë îáðàç èìåííî æèòåëÿ Âóëêàíà? Íåóæåëè ýòè ëîãè÷íûå è õîëîäíîâàòûå æèòåëè æàðêîé ïëàíåòû ÿâëÿëèñü åãî èäåàëîì?   
Çàáàâíî.  
***  
Äåíü ïåðåâàëèë ÷åðåç ñâîþ ñåðåäèíó è íà÷àë óãàñàòü. Øåñòü ÷åëîâåê, ñìåíÿÿ äðóã äðóãà íà ñòðàæå, îòäûõàëè.  
Ïëàíåòà íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä áûëà âïîëíå áåçîïàñíà. Íî Äæåéìñ Ò. Êèðê âñåãäà áûë óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî ëþáèòåëè ñïàòü áåç îõðàíû - ðèñêóþò ïðîñíóòüñÿ â ÷óæîì æåëóäêå... Îí ñàì îòñòîÿë äâóõ÷àñîâóþ âàõòó è ðàñïðåäåëèë âðåìÿ äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ.  
Â ïàëàòêå Êèðêà ïåðâîé ïðîñíóëàñü Ìåðè. Îíà ñåëà, îáõâàòèâ êîëåíè ðóêàìè.   
Âñå áûëî òàê ñòðàííî, äàæå ïóãàþùå.   
Îíè ïîìíèëà ñåáÿ âñåãî íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ñ òåõ ïîð êàê åå ñîçäàëè... Ñîçäàë... ýòîò ñòðàííûé ÷åëîâåê, ïðåâðàòèâøèé ñåáÿ â âóëêàíöà.  
Îïÿòü ñòðàííîñòü. Îíà çíàëà êòî òàêèå âóëêàíöû. Íî îòêóäà? Ýòî áûëî íå ïîíÿòíî.   
Çàòî îíà çíàëà òî÷íî, çà÷åì åå ñîçäàëè.  
Ëþáèòü âîò ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ìèðíî ñïÿùåãî ñåé÷àñ ïåðåä íåé. Ñíà÷àëà Ìåðè êàçàëîñü ýòî äàæå êàê òî íåìíîãî îáèäíûì... Íî çà íåñêîëüêî äíåé îíà èñêðåííå ïðèâÿçàëàñü ê êàïèòàíó Êèðêó.  
Îíà âñïîìíèëà ñâîé íåäàâíèé ðàçãîâîð ñ Ðóò.  
Ðóò êàçàëàñü åé ñàìîé ìëàäøåé â èõ êîìïàíèè. Õîòÿ îíà áûëà ñîçäàíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè îäíîâðåìåííî ñ íåé è ñ òîé æå öåëüþ, Ìåðè ñìîòðåëà íà íåå ãëàçàìè ñòàðøåé ñåñòðû. Íî åå "ñåñòðåíêà" îêàçàëàñü ïðîíèöàòåëüíîé îñîáîé. "Îí íå ëþáèò íèêîãî èç íàñ" - ñêàçàë Ðóò ïå÷àëüíî. È ýòî áûëà ïðàâäà. Ìåðè ïîíèìàëà ýòî, õîòÿ íå ðåøàëàñü ïðèçíàòüñÿ â ýòîì.  
"Ïî÷åìó?" -ñïðîñèëà îíà, âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ïî÷òè äåòñêîå ëè÷èêî Ðóò, - "Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñ÷èòàåò íàñ íå íàñòîÿùèìè? Íî ýòî íå òàê! Ìû ëþäè! Ñî ñâîèìè æåëàíèÿìè, çíàíèÿìè... ÷óâñòâàìè!"  
"Íåò" -îòâåòèëà Ðóò, - "ß äóìàþ îí áîèòñÿ... Áîèòñÿ ïðèâÿçàòüñÿ ê íàì. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñêîðî ïîêèíåò íàñ. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ïåðåæèâàòü òàêîå ìíîãî ðàç. È îí íå õî÷åò ïîâòîðåíèÿ..."  
"Äæèì îáåùàë âçÿòü íàñ ñîáîé!" -ñêàçàëà Ìåðè.  
"Äà, íî ÷òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü òàì? Ïîçâîëèò ëè îí íàì è òàì ëþáèòü åãî?"...  
Ìåðè ïîäîáðàëàñü ïîáëèæå. Ðóò ñòîÿëà íà ñòðàæå, à Ëåéëà êðåïêî ñïàëà, óþòíî ñâåðíóâøèñü ïîä áîêîì ó Äæèìà.  
Ïîæàëóé, òîëüêî îíà íå òåðçàëà ñåáÿ íèêàêèìè ìûñëÿìè. Áûë äåíü. Áûëà íî÷ü. Áûë ëþáèìûé ÷åëîâåê ðÿäîì. Áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ.  
Ìåðè íàêëîíèëàñü, â êîòîðûé ðàç ðàññìàòðèâàÿ êðàñèâîå ëèöî êàïèòàíà.  
Òîò, ñëîâíî ïîòðåâîæåííûé ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, çàøåâåëèëñÿ.  
Ãóáû äåâóøêè êîñíóëèñü åãî. Ïîöåëóé áûë ìÿãêèì è íåæíûì.  
Êèðê îòêðûë ãëàçà è óëûáíóëñÿ.  
Íåïëîõîé ñïîñîá ïðîñíóòüñÿ.  
***  
Â 16.00 íàêîíåö òî îáúÿâèëè äâóõ÷àñîâîé ïåðåðûâ. ÌàêÊîé óñòàëî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. Íóæíî áûëî áû âñòàòü, ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ õîòü íåìíîãî. Íî ñèë íå áûëî. Ïî÷òè ñîâñåì.  
-Äîêòîð, -Ñïîê òèõî êîñíóëñÿ åãî ðóêàâà, - Âàì íóæíî îòäîõíóòü.  
-Çà÷åì? ß íå äîëæåí óñòàâàòü. ß âóëêàíåö. Ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî, íå íàõîäèøü, Ñïîê? - óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.  
-ß äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ â ëåñ, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé. Íå õîòèòå ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ?  
-Íåò!  
Ñïîê êðèòè÷åñêè îñìîòðåë ñâîåãî äðóãà.  
-Èäèòå ïðîãóëÿéòåñü â ñàäó. Õîðîøî?  
-Ïî÷åìó òû íå âñåãäà òàêîé çàáîòëèâûé, à, Ñïîê? - ïðîáîðìîòàë ÌàêÊîé âñòàâàÿ. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî íóæíî ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ. Îí çàêðûë ëèöî ëàäîíÿìè, ñòàðàÿñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòñÿ. Êîãäà îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó - â îãðîìíîì çàëå ñîâåùàíèé îí îñòàëñÿ îäèí.  
Ïëàí ñ êóñòàìè õàôà ïðîâàëèëñÿ. Ýòî îí çíàë. Ñïîê óñïåë ðàññêàçàòü çà ïàðó äåñÿòèìèíóòíûõ ïåðåðûâîâ î ïîñëåäíèõ ñîáûòèÿõ.  
×åðò!  
Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñâîþ âèíó çà ýòî. Åñëè èõ õîçÿåâà äîçíàþòñÿ ÷òî èìåëà ìåñòî ïîïûòêà ñâèñíóòü èõ ðàñ÷óäåñíûé õàô...  
  
***  
  
-Êàïèòàí, ÿ ïðåäëàãàþ ïîâòîðèòü ïîïûòêó íàñ÷åò õàôà, - ñêàçàë Ñïîê.   
Êèðê óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Îí îòëè÷íî âûñïàëñÿ è ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîòîâûì íà ëþáîé ïîäâèã.  
-×òî ÿ ñëûøó, Ñïîê, âû ïàëè òàê æå íèçêî êàê è ìû?  
-ß ìîãó âåðíóòü âàñ íà ïîëå, è îòòóäà ìû ìîæåì òåëåïîðòèðîâàòü õàô íà áîðò êîðàáëÿ...  
-Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè çàéìåò åãî èçó÷åíèå, Ñïîê? Õîòÿ áû ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî?  
-Íå ìîãó îòâåòèòü òî÷íî. Íåò íèêàêèõ äàííûõ. Íî ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íîâîå ðàñòåíèå....- Ñïîê ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè - íåäåëè äâå òðè, ìèíèìóì.  
-Ó ìåíÿ åñòü èäåÿ ïîëó÷øå!  
-×òî çà èäåÿ, êàïèòàí? - ñïðîñèë Ñïîê.  
-Ìû äîëæíû ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òî áû õàôëèíãöèàíå ñàìè ïðåäëîæèëè íàì è õàô, è õàôòè. ß õî÷ó ÷òî áû ýòî îíè áûëè çàèíòåðåñîâàíû â ñäåëêå. Ïîíèìàåòå? - ïîÿñíèë îí.  
Ñïîê óäèâëåííî ïîäíÿë áðîâü.  
-Ïîêà íå âèæó íèêàêîãî îáúåêòèâíîãî ñïîñîáà äîáèòüñÿ ýòîãî, êàïèòàí.  
-À ÿ âèæó, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, ÿ âèæó. ×òî ìîæåò èõ çàñòàâèòü ïîéòè íàì íàâñòðå÷ó?  
-Íè÷åãî, êàïèòàí.  
Êèðê ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé.  
-Íåò, ÿ íå òî èìåë â âèäó. ×òî ÿâëÿåòñÿ äëÿ íèõ ñàìûì öåííûì, ñàìûì äîðîãèì íà ýòîé ïëàíåòå?  
-Õàô, êàïèòàí. È åãî ïðîèçâîäíûå.  
-Äà, âåðíî. À åùå?  
Ñïîê ìîë÷àë, ïûòàÿñü äîãàäàòüñÿ, êóäà êëîíèò êàïèòàí. Îáû÷íî îí ñ ëåãêîñòüþ ïðîñ÷èòûâàë òàêèå âàðèàíòû... íî åäèíñòâåííûé ëîãè÷åñêèé îòâåò íà âîïðîñ êàïèòàíà êàçàëñÿ íåîñóùåñòâèìûì, íåìûñëèìûì, íåâîçìîæíûì...  
-Ìû äîëæíû ëèøèòü èõ âîçìîæíîñòè èñïîëüçîâàòü ñèëû ïëàíåòû, Ñïîê, - ñêàçàë êàïèòàí.  
  
  
***  
Äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé ïîîáåäàâ è ïðèíÿâ äóø íåìíîãî ïðèîáîäðèëñÿ. ×òî æ, ðàç óêðàñòü ðàñòåíèå íå ïðåäñòàâèëîñü âîçìîæíûì, ñëåäóåò ñîñðåäîòî÷èòñÿ íà ïåðåãîâîðàõ. Ñåãîäíÿ Àð-Áðîí ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî â ïðèíöèïå îíè ìîãëè áû ïîñòàâëÿòü õàôòè Ôåäåðàöèè, ñ òåì ÷òî áû îíà ïåðåïðîäàâàëà ëåêàðñòâî òîìó êîìó ïîñ÷èòàåò íóæíûì. Êðîìå Ìèíòàðà. Îñòàëîñü îáãîâîðèòü öåíó... È õîðîøî áû îñòàâèòü â äîãîâîðå ëàçåéêó, äëÿ òîãî ÷òî áû ìîæíî áûëî ïîñòàâëÿòü õàôòè è Ìèíòàðó... Äîïóñòèì "ïðè íàëè÷èå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ íåîäîëèìîé ñèëû..."  
Ðàçìûøëÿÿ äîêòîð øåë ïî äîâîëüíî çàáðîøåííîé ÷àñòè ïàðêà.  
Âîîáùå òî ó ýòîãî ÷óäåñíîãî ïàðêà íå áûëî "çàáðîøåííûõ" ÷àñòåé. Ðå÷ü ìîãëà èäòè òîëüêî î íàìåðåííîì çàïóñòåíèè. Â êîòîðîì áûëà ñâîÿ îñîáàÿ ïðåëåñòü.  
Âíåçàïíî ÌàêÊîé âçäðîãíóë. Åìó ïîñëûøàëñÿ êàêîé òî íåÿñíûé øóì, îáðûâîê ðàçãîâîðà... "íå äîëæíû îñòàâèòü áåç..." ×òî? Îí ïðèñëóøàëñÿ.  
Ðàçãîâîð ïðîèñõîäèë â áåñåäêå, ñòîÿùåé íåìíîãî ïîîäàëü îò äîðîãè.  
Íó õîòü êàêàÿ òî ïîëüçà îò âóëêàíñêîãî ñëóõà... ÌàêÊîé ïðèæàëñÿ ê äåðåâó. Ðàçãîâàðèâàëè äâîå.   
"Ïîìåñòèëè èõ â áëîêå 17". "Íóæíî íàéòè ïîñëà è åãî ïîìîùíèêà". "Äà, ýòî áåññïîðíàÿ óëèêà". "Äîëæíû óçíàòü". "Âîçìîæíî äðóãîå îáúÿñíåíèå, ìû äîëæíû áûòü óâåðåííû". "Âû áóäåòå óâåðåííû".  
Îí íå ðàçîáðàë ÷àñòü ðàçãîâîðà. Íî è òîãî ÷òî óñëûøàë áûëî äîâîëüíî.  
Äî íà÷àëà ñîâåùàíèÿ îñòàâàëîñü åùå ïî÷òè ïîë÷àñà. Ñïîê âåðíåòñÿ òîëüêî ê ñàìîìó íà÷àëó...  
Äîêòîð íà÷àë ïÿòèòñÿ îò äåðåâà, ñòàðàÿñü ïðîèçâîäèòü êàê ìåíüøå øóìà. Ýòî áûëî íåñëîæíî, âñå äîðîæêè ñàäà áûëè â èäåàëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè.  
"Áëîê 17. Ãäå ýòî? ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?"  
ÌàêÊîé âûñêîëüçíóë íà äîðîãó è òóò æå çàìåð ïîä íàïðàâëåííûì íà íåãî äóëîì êàêîãî òî îðóæèÿ.   
-Ïðèíîøó èçâèíåíèÿ, ïîñîë ÌàêÊîé, - ãîëîñ Àð-Áðîíà áûë õîëîäåí, - Ãäå âàø ïîìîùíèê?  
-Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, - îòâåòèë ÌàêÊîé, âûñîêîìåðíî âçãëÿíóâ íà ìèíèñòðà èíîñòðàííûõ äåë.  
-Íåóæåëè? Ãäå îí áûë óòðîì?  
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê ëþáèò ãóëÿòü ïî óòðàì íà ñâåæåì âîçäóõå. À â ÷åì äåëî?  
-Âû çíàåòå.  
-Íå èìåþ ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, -ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè ÌàêÊîé, èãíîðèðóÿ îðóæèå.  
Èç-çà êóñòîâ âûøëè äâîå, ÷åé ðàçãîâîð ñëûøàë äîêòîð. Ýòî áûë Ñîððåëü è åùå îäèí ÷ëåí âåðõîâíîãî ñîâåòà, Ôåëèñ, äîâîëüíî ïî÷òåííîãî âèäà ñòàðåö ñ áåëîé áîðîäîé.  
-Íàøè ïîäîçðåíèÿ ïîäòâåðæäàþòñÿ, -ñîîáùèë èì Àð-Áðîí, -âòîðîãî íèãäå íåò.  
-×òî âû ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåòå? ×òî çà íàìåêè? -äîêòîð ðåøèë äîáèòüñÿ êàêîé òî ÿñíîñòè.  
Òðîèöà âçãëÿíóëè íà íåãî îäèíàêîâûìè çëîáíûìè âçãëÿäàìè.  
-Ýòî ìû äîëæíû ñïðîñèòü âàñ, ïîñîë ÌàêÊîé ÷òî ÂÛ ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåòå? Âû íàðóøèëè ñîãëàøåíèå, - ñêàçàë Ñîððåëü.  
-ß? -ïåðåñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé, -Íî ÷åì?   
-Íå ïðèêèäûâàéòåñü ïðîñòà÷êîì, - ñêàçàë Àð-Áðîí è ïîÿñíèë ñâîþ ìûñëü: -Âàøè äðóçüÿ. Èõ íåò íà ïîñàäêàõ õàôà.  
-Íè÷åãî íå çíàþ îá ýòîì, -óïðÿìî îòâåòèë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Ìû çðÿ òåðÿåì âðåìÿ, -ñêàçàë Ôåëèñ, -ñåé÷àñ ìû ïîêàæåì âàì êîå ÷òî...  
  
***  
  
-Íî êàê? Êàê âû ñîáèðàåòåñü ëèøèòü èõ ñèëû? -óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Ñïîê.  
-À ýòî ÿ õîòåë ñïðîñèòü ó âàñ, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, âû æå ó íàñ îôèöåð ïî íàóêå, à íå ÿ. Äîëæåí áûòü êàêîé òî ñïîñîá... Íó à äëÿ íà÷àëà ÿ ñêàæó âàì, ÷òî âàø íàó÷íûé îòäåë óñòàíîâèë êîå ÷òî... - Êèðê ïîìàõàë êîììóíèêàòîðîì, - íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíÿë, ýòà ñèëà âûðàáàòûâàåòñÿ ñàìèì ðàñòåíèåì. Ãåíåðèðóåòñÿ èì. Ïîíèìàåòå? Ìåñòíûå æèòåëè... ÷àñòü æèòåëåé ñïîñîáíà óëàâëèâàòü ýòè ãåíåðàöèè... èëè êàê èõ òàì íàçâàòü è èñïîëüçóåò òàê êàê ñ÷èòàåò íóæíûì!  
-Äà, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, -ïîäòâåðäèë ×åõîâ ìû íå òåðÿëè âðåìåíè äàðîì! Íî ïîòîì íåóâåðåííî äîáàâèë: Íî âû æå íå õîòèòå óíè÷òîæèòü âñå êóñòû õàôà íà ýòîé ïëàíåòå, êàïèòàí? ×òî ìû òîãäà áóäåì ïîêóïàòü?  
Êàïèòàí íàáëþäàë çà èçìåíåíèÿìè ëèöà ïåðâîãî îôèöåðà. Åñëè óìåòü íàáëþäàòü êîíå÷íî, òî ìîæíî áûëî òî÷íî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îò íåïðèÿòèÿ, óäèâëåíèÿ, íàäåæäû, åãî âûðàæåíèå ñìåíèëîñü íà íåïîääåëüíûé èíòåðåñ è ýíòóçèàçì.  
-Î÷àðîâàòåëüíûé ïàðàäîêñ, êàïèòàí, -ñêàçàë Ñïîê. -Ðàñòåíèå íå âûíîñèò òåõ ñèë, êîòîðûå ñàìî è ïðîèçâîäèò!  
-Äà, -ïîäòâåðäèë Êèðê, -î÷àðîâàòåëüíî.  
-Ìû äîëæíû ïîäàâèòü èëè íåéòðàëèçîâàòü ýòî èçëó÷åíèå, - ïðîäîëæèë ðàçìûøëÿÿ Ñïîê, -Êàïèòàí ÿ äîëæåí ïîïðîñèòü ó âàñ êîììóíèêàòîð. Ìíå íóæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü êîðàáåëüíûé êîìïüþòåð äëÿ ðàñ÷åòîâ.  
-Áåç ïðîáëåì, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, - Äæèì ïðîòÿíóë íà ëàäîíè ðàñêðûòûé ïðèáîð.  
  
***  
Ôåëèñ è Ñîððåëü øëè âïåðåäè, óêàçûâàÿ äîðîãó. Àð-Áðîí çàìûêàë øåñòâèå. ÌàêÊîé øåë ïîñåðåäèíå, òåðçàÿñü ñòðàõîì.   
Íåóæåëè îíè íàøëè êàïèòàíà è ×åõîâà? Äà åùå ñ êóñòàìè ýòîãî ðàñòåíèÿ? È ÷òî òåïåðü? È ãäå Ñïîê? Õîòÿ òàì ãäå Ñïîê ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèòñÿ - ëó÷øå áû åìó è îñòàâàòüñÿ....  
Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ïîäîøëè ê âûñîêîé ìåòàëëè÷åñêîé îãðàäå. Ñîððåëü îòêðûë äâåðü è ñâåðíóë ê áîëüøèì ñòðîåíèÿì, ÿâíî õîçÿéñòâåííîãî âèäà...  
Êàêàÿ òî ôåðìà?  
×òî îíè ñîáðàëèñü ñäåëàòü ñî âñåìè íàìè? Äîêòîð îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íî øåäøèé ñçàäè Àð-Áðîí íåìåäëåííî ïîäòîëêíóë åãî äóëîì ñâîåãî îðóæèÿ. Ïîêà åùå äîñòàòî÷íî êîððåêòíî.  
-Ñþäà, ïîæàëóéñòà.  
Îíè çàøëè â êðóãëîå ñòðîåíèå. Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü çäàíèÿ ðàñïîëàãàåòñÿ ïîä çåìëåé. Ïî íåñêîëüêèì ïåðåõîäàì ïðîöåññèÿ ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê êàêîìó-òî êîëîäöó, Ôåëèñ, âçìàõíóë ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé, íàïðàâëÿÿ âíèç ñíîï èñêð. Èñêðû ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëèñü íåáîëüøèìè ëàìïàìè ïî ïåðèìåòðó ýòîãî êîëîäöà - î÷åíü ïîõîæåãî íà àìáàð äëÿ õðàíåíèÿ çåðíà.   
Òîëüêî â îãðîìíîé åìêîñòè õðàíèëîñü íå çåðíî.  
ÌàêÊîé çàãëÿíóë âíèç è òóò æå îòïðÿíóë â ñòîðîíó.   
Íà äíå íàõîäèëîñü äâà ÷åëîâåêà. Êàïèòàí ëåæàë îêîëî ñòåíû, çàêðûâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Îäåæäà áûëà èçîðâàíà è â êðîâè. ×åõîâ ñèäåë ðÿäîì. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà ðàñïëûâàëèñü â ïîëóìðàêå, íî â åãî ãëàçàõ äîêòîð ïðî÷åë òîñêó è áåçíàäåæíîñòü.  
-×òî... ×òî âû ñäåëàëè ñ íèìè? -ñïðîñèë ÌàêÊîé, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Àð-Áðîíó, - Çà ÷òî?  
-Ïåðåñòàíüòå äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåòå, ïîñîë ÌàêÊîé!  
-Íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ! -âîçìóòèëñÿ äîêòîð. - ×òî îíè ñäåëàëè?! ×òî ñ êàïèòàíîì? -îí õîòåë âíîâü íàêëîíèòüñÿ íàä êîëîäöåì, ÷òî áû ðàññìîòðåòü ïîëó÷øå, íî Ñîððåëü ïîëîæèë åìó ðóêó íà ïëå÷î.  
-Ãäå âàø ïîìîùíèê?  
-ß íå çíàþ.  
-Ñîâåùàíèå íà÷èíàåòñÿ ÷åðåç òðè ìèíóòû, -ñîîáùèë Àð-Áðîí.  
Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ.  
-Ìèñòåð Ñïîê âåñüìà òî÷åí.  
Ïåðâûé ìèíèñòð çàïàõíóë íà ñåáå ñâîé ïëàù è èñ÷åç.  
-Çíàåòå, -íà÷àë ÌàêÊîé, ðåøèâ ÷òî òåðÿòü åìó íå÷åãî, -âñå âàøè ïåðåãîâîðû - ñïëîøíîé îáìàí! Âû ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà íå õîòåëè íèêàêèõ ñîãëàøåíèé! Ìîãëè áû ñðàçó ñêàçàòü, à íå èçâðàùàòüñÿ òàê!  
-Ýòî áûëà èäåÿ Àð-Áðîíà, -ñîîáùèë Ôåëèñ, -îí ó íàñ ÷åëîâåê ïåðåäîâûõ âçãëÿäîâ. ß âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî íàøå ïîëîæåíèå äîñòàòî÷íî õîðîøî áåç âñÿêèõ ñîãëàøåíèé ñ êåì áû òî íè áûëî.  
-À ÷åì âàì ìåøàëè ìèíòàðñêèå äåòèøêè?  
Òåïåðü, êîãäà ìîæíî áûëî ãîâîðèòü òî ÷òî äóìàåøü, ÌàêÊîé íå ïûòàëñÿ ïîäáèðàòü âûðàæåíèÿ.  
-Ìèíàòð ïîñ÷èòàë ïëàòó íàì ñëèøêîì âûñîêîé. Õîòÿ ðàíåå ïëàòèë èñïðàâíî. Îíè ïîïûòàëèñü óêðàñòü ðàñòåíèå. È áûëè íàêàçàíû çà ýòî. Âñå íàøè ïîêóïàòåëè ïîëó÷èëè õîðîøèé óðîê... Íåëîÿëüíîñòü - ïðèñêîðáíîå êà÷åñòâî.  
-Ïîõîæå âû îáîæàåòå äàâàòü óðîêè?! -ñêàçàë äîêòîð, -Íó òàê âîò, -ïðîäîëæèë îí ñ óãðîçîé â ãîëîñå, -ìû íàéäåì ñïîñîá ïîìî÷ü Ìèíàòðó è áåç âàñ. Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî ñòàíåò ñ âàøèì áèçíåñîì òîãäà!  
-Ïîïðîáóéòå, íó à ïîêà...  
Ïîñëûøàëñÿ íåÿñíûé õëîïîê è îêîëî íèõ âîçíèê Àð-Áðîí è Ñïîê.  
Âóëêàíåö áðîñèë áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà äîêòîðà.  
-Ýòî âàøà ðàáîòà, íå òàê ëè? -ñïðîñèë Ôåëèñ, óêàçûâàÿ íà êîëîäåö.  
Ñïîê ãëÿíóë áûñòðî âíèç è îáåðíóëñÿ. Òðåáîâàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä äîêòîðà ñîïðîâîæäàë åãî. Ñïîê íå ðàññêàçàë äîêòîðó î äâîéíèêàõ è òåïåðü ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ÌàêÊîé íà ãðàíè.  
-Ãîñïîäà, -íà÷àë îí, -ïîçâîëüòå ÿ îáúÿñíþ.  
Îí ðàçâåë ðóêè â ìèðîëþáèâîì æåñòå.  
ÌàêÊîé âçäîõíóë. Ñïîê íàéäåò âûõîä èç ñèòóàöèè. Òàê óæå áûëî. Íå ðàç è íå äâà. Íóæíî òîëüêî ïîäûãðàòü. Ïî÷åìó îíè íå äîãîâîðèëèñü íàñ÷åò ïðîâàëà?   
Ñïîê âíåçàïíî ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì ñâåë ðóêè âìåñòå, íàïðàâëÿÿ íà äîêòîðà ñíîï çîëîòûõ èñêð.  
-Îðòóí! - óñëûøàë ÌàêÊîé ïðåæäå, ÷åì î÷óòèòüñÿ â êàêîì òî ëåñó...  
  
***  
Æàëêî Ñïîêó íå õâàòèëî âðåìåíè. Âðåìåíè âñåãäà íå õâàòàåò... Ïîëîâèíó ãåíåðàòîðà îíè ñîáðàëè. ×àñòü äåòàëåé ñïóñòèëè ñ êîðàáëÿ, ÷àñòü ñîçäàë Ñïîê. Íóæíî ñìîíòèðîâàòü åùå êîå ÷òî, à íî÷üþ âåðíåòñÿ Ñïîê è çàêîí÷èò ñîîðóæåíèå.  
Î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò äàëüøå, Äæåéìñ Êèðê íå ìîã äóìàòü áåç çëîðàäíîé óõìûëêè. Åìó íå ïî äóøå áûëà ýòà ïëàíåòà, ýòè ïðàâèòåëè, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î õàôå. Òî ÷òî îíè çàäóìàëè - ñìàõèâàëî íà áàíàëüíûé øàíòàæ, íî êîãäà ðå÷ü øëà î ñòîëüêèõ æèçíÿõ - íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè ñîáëþäàòü äèïëîìàòè÷åñêèé ýòèêåò. È ïóñòü åãî ïîòîì íàçîâóò âîðîì, ëæåöîì, ïðåäàòåëåì - åìó áûëî âñå ðàâíî. Îí çíàë, ÷òî òûñÿ÷è ñïàñåííûõ ëþäåé áóäóò åìó áëàãîäàðíû.  
"È ïîòîì, ìû æå ïðåäëàãàëè èì ñïðàâåäëèâóþ ñäåëêó. Âñå ÷òî óãîäíî. Íî... òàê ÷òî ïóñòü âèíÿò â ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ òîëüêî ñåáÿ..." -Êèðê ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå ðàññóæäåíèÿ âñå æå èäóò îò íå ñîâñåì ÷èñòîé ñîâåñòè, íî îòìàõíóëñÿ îò ýòèõ ìûñëåé. Íàäî áûëî ðàáîòàòü.  
Îò ñâàðêè øâîâ íà êîðïóñå ãåíåðàòîðà åãî îòâëåê êðèê ×åõîâà:  
-Äîêòîð! Êàïèòàí, ïîñìîòðèòå, êòî ê íàì ïîæàëîâàë!  
Êèðê áðîñèë àïïàðàò è âñêî÷èë íà íîãè.  
Íà ïîëÿíå ñòîÿë ÌàêÊîé è ðàñòåðÿííî óëûáàëñÿ.  
-Áîóíç! -Êèðê ïîäñêî÷èë ê äðóãó, âñå æå ïî÷òè íåäåëþ îíè íå âèäåëèñü... -Î, òâîè óøè...-Êèðê êðèòè÷åñêè îãëÿäåë íîâûé îáëèê äîêòîðà.  
Êèðê íå ìîã íå îòìåòèòü, ÷òî âóëêàíñêèé âèä Ëåîíàðäó ÌàêÊîþ áåçóñëîâíî øåë.  
Êàê-òî Êèðêà çàãðèìèðîâàëè ïîä ðîìóëÿíöà... Åìó áûëî ãëóáîêî ïëåâàòü êàê îí âûãëÿäåë â òî âðåìÿ. Ãëàâíîå - áûëî óñïåøíî çàêîí÷èòü ìèññèþ, íî ýêèïàæ ÿâíî áûë íå â âîñòîðãå îò íîâîãî âèäà êàïèòàíà. Íèêòî ïîæàëóé íå ðåøàëñÿ ñêàçàòü Êèðêó, ÷òî åìó íå èäóò ðûæèå ìîõíàòûå áðîâè è îñòðîêîíå÷íûå óøè. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î ïðèëèçàííûõ âîëîñàõ. Òîëüêî Ñïîê âûðàçèë îáùåå ìíåíèå, îòïðàâèâ Êèðê ñ ìîñòèêà â ëàçàðåò äëÿ ñíÿòèÿ "ìàêèÿæà", ñîîáùèâ åìó ïî÷òè íà óõî, ÷òî â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëè÷üå îí âûãëÿäèò ãîðàçäî ïðèÿòíåé.  
Ãîëóáûå ãëàçà "âóëêàíöà" çàñèÿëè.  
-Äæèì! Ïàâåë! Ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå?!   
Îí ïîæàë èì ðóêè.  
-Òû î ÷åì?  
-À... ýòè õàôëèíöèàíå... õîòåëè íàñ íàäóòü... Äüÿâîë!!! ÑÏÎÊ!!!  
-×òî?   
-Ñïîê! -ïîòðÿñåííî ïîâòîðèë ÌàêÊîé, -îí îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ ñþäà... À ñàì...  
-×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? -ïî÷òè âçâûë Êèðê.  
  
***  
"Îðòóí" - è òû íè÷åãî íå ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü. "Îðòóí" è òû, äàæå áóäó÷è âóëêàíöåì, ïðèêðûâàåøü ãëàçà îò íåâûíîñèìîé áîëè, "îðòóí" è òû ëåòèøü êóäà òî â ïðîïàñòü, ïî÷òè îòêëþ÷èâøèñü îò âñåãî, "îðòóí" è òåáÿ ïðèæèìàåò ê ñòåíå òàê, ÷òî òû íå ìîæåøü äûøàòü...  
Òû ìîë÷èøü, ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü ïîëóïàðàëèçîâàííîå òåëî ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî òî...   
-Ãäå îíè? - çàäàþò âîïðîñ, íî òû âñå ðàâíî ìîë÷èøü, óæå íå ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü, à ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õî÷åøü ãîâîðèòü ýòî.  
-Ãäå îíè? - âîïðîñ ïîâòîðÿþò, êàêèå-òî èãëû âòûêàþòñÿ â òåáÿ, ïðîíçàÿ îãíåííîé áîëüþ îò êîòîðîé íåò ñïàñåíèÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå ñåé÷àñ.  
-Êóäà òû îòïðàâèë åãî? Ãäå îíè? Îòâå÷àé! Îòâå÷àé! Îòâå÷àé!  
Âðåìÿ ïðîõîäèò, òû íå ïîíèìàåøü ñêîëüêî âñå ýòî äëèòñÿ è äëèòñÿ ëè âîîáùå... Ìîæåò áûòü ýòî òîëüêî ìèã? Èëè ÷àñ? Èëè äâà? Êòî-òî ãîâîðèò "îñòàâüòå åãî"... è âñå ïðåêðàùàåòñÿ.   
Òåìíîòà è òèøèíà.  
Ðóêè. Ïî÷åìó òàê áîëüíî? Âóëêàíöàì íå áûâàåò áîëüíî. Âóëêàíöàì íå äîëæíî áûòü áîëüíî.  
ß êîíòðîëèðóþ ñâîþ áîëü. ß. À íå îíà.  
Óäàð ïî ëèöó.  
Ýòî õîðîøî. Ýòî äîëæíî ïîìî÷ü.  
-Ñïîê!  
Ãîëîñ çíàêîìûé...  
Åùå îäèí óäàð.  
-Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ñïàñèáî.  
Êòî-òî ðÿäîì? Äà, êòî-òî ðÿäîì. Íóæíî îòêðûòü ãëàçà... Äæèì? Òû âñåãäà ðÿäîì... ×òî ñ òîáîé? Ïî÷åìó òû çäåñü? Òû íå ìîæåøü áûòü çäåñü... Òû íå äîëæåí áûòü çäåñü...  
-×òî ïðîèñõîäèò, Ñïîê?  
-Êàïèòàí?  
Âûñîêî, î÷åíü âûñîêî ïî ïåðèìåòðó êîëîäöà âèñÿò ëàìïû. Èõ ñâåò ïîçâîëÿåò ðàññìîòðåòü ÷åëîâåêà, ñèäÿùåãî ïåðåä íèì.  
Ñïîê îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ.  
-Ìû ðàáîòàëè â ïîëå, - ñêàçàë Äæèì, ïîòîì ïîÿâèëèñü êàêèå-òî ëþäè... Ñî ñòðàííûìè îáâèíåíèÿìè. Îíè ñõâàòèëè íàñ...  
-Äà, ìèñòåð Ñïîê, -åùå îäèí çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ, -Îíè ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ìû óêðàëè èõ õàô! Íî ìû íå òðîãàëè ýòè êóñòû!  
-Äà, ÿ çíàþ, - îòâåòèë Ñïîê.  
Îí ïîøåâåëèëñÿ ñòàðàÿñü çàíÿòü ïîëîæåíèå ïîóäîáíåé. Çâÿêíóëà öåïü. Ðóêè ðàñêèíóòû â ñòîðîíû, æåëåçî ñêîâûâàåò çàïÿñòüÿ...  
-Îíè øâûðíóëè íàñ ñþäà òàê, ÷òî ÿ äóìàë ìû âñå êîñòè ïåðåëîìàåì! -ñêàçàë ×åõîâ, -À âàñ çà ÷òî, ìèñòåð Ñïîê?  
-Äà, - ñêàçàë êàïèòàí, âëÿïàëèñü ìû êðåïêî.   
Îí ïîòðîãàë çäîðîâåííóþ ññàäèíó íàä ëåâîé áðîâüþ.  
-Êàïèòàí, - áûëî ñòðàííî îáðàùàòüñÿ òàê ê òîìó, êîãî íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä. Ê òîìó, êîãî îí ñàì ñîçäàë íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä. Áûëî ñòðàííî è íåëîãè÷íî èñïûòûâàòü ñî÷óâñòâèå ê ýòèì èçìó÷åííûì è èñïóãàííûì ëþäÿì...   
Âãëÿäûâàÿñü â çíàêîìûå ÷åðòû, Ñïîê ñêàçàë:  
-Âû äîëæíû ìíå ïîìî÷ü.  
  
  
  
***  
  
-Òåì áîëåå íàäî âñå çàêîí÷èòü ïîáûñòðåå! Áîóíç, äàâàé, ïîìîãè íàì, -Êèðê õìóðÿñü âñå áîëüøå, âûñëóøàë ñáèâ÷èâûé ðàññêàç.  
Îíè îòîøëè íåìíîãî â ñòîðîíó, ÷òî ïîãîâîðèòü áåç ïîìåõ.  
-Äæèì, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü? Êàê ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü? ß íè÷åãî íå ñìûñëþ â ýòèõ æåëåçÿêàõ... ß äîêòîð, à íå ìåõàíèê.  
-Òóò íå íàäî ñìûñëèòü. Òóò íóæíî ïîæåëàòü, ÷òî áû ýòî øòóêîâèíà ñîçäàëàñü è íà÷àëà ðàáîòàòü, -ïîÿñíèë Êèðê, -Ãëóøèòü ýòîò õàô!  
ÌàêÊîé ñæàë ðóêè.  
-Íî... -îí çàìîë÷àë, çàêóñèâ ãóáó.  
-×òî íî?  
-ß... îáåùàë... Îáåùàë Ñïîêó, ÷òî íå áóäó áîëüøå ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ... Îí ñêàçàë... Äà, Äæèì, ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî...  
Êèðê ñëóøàë, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì.   
-Äàâàé ïîçîâåì Ñêîòòè, îí ñäåëàåò ýòó øòóêó íà ðàç... - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Íå ñäåëàåò îí åå íà ðàç! Ñïîê íå ñìîã åå ñäåëàòü íà ðàç! Ìû íå äî êîíöà çíàåì, êàêèå ÷àñòîòû ïîäáèðàòü. Ñïîê ñîáèðàëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ äîâåñòè äî óìà ýòó øòóêîâèíó!   
Êèðê âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî êðè÷èò è çàìîë÷àë.  
-Áîóíç...  
-Äæèì, ÿ ... íå ïðîñè ìåíÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà. ß... íå ìîãó.  
Êèðê îãëÿíóëñÿ. Äåâóøêè ãîòîâèëè óæèí. ×åõîâ ñâàðèâàë øâû ó ãåíåðàòîðà.  
-Íî ïî÷åìó? ×åðò, äüÿâîë è íå çíàþ êòî åùå! Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó?  
-ß îáåùàë Ñïîêó...-ñíîâà ïîâòîðèë ÌàêÊîé, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åãî ñëîâà çâó÷àò êàê æàëêèé ëåïåò.  
-×òî òû íåñåøü!  
ÌàêÊîé ñ áîëüþ âçãëÿíóë íà Êèðêà. Ïîòîì ÷óòü îòñòóïèë â ñòîðîíó.  
Äæèì èñòîëêîâàë åãî äâèæåíèå ïî-ñâîåìó.  
Îí ïîòåð ëîá ðóêîé.  
-Áîóíç... èçâèíè çà òîò ðàç. ß íå ñäåðæàëñÿ.   
Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î çëîñ÷àñòíîì âå÷åðå íàõëûíóëè íà äîêòîðà ñ ïîëíîé ñèëîé ñîæàëåíèÿ è ðàñêàÿíèÿ.   
-ß áûë âèíîâàò...- ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Äà íåò, Áîóíç, ýòî ÿ áûë âèíîâàò, ÿ íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò äëÿ òåáÿ. Ñïîê ïîòîì ìíå îáúÿñíèë.  
"Íàäåþñü ýòî çâó÷èò íå ñëèøêîì ôàëüøèâî?" - ïîäóìàë Êèðê. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê óñêîëüçàåò ïðèâû÷íàÿ ñâÿçü ñ åãî äðóãîì, ðàñòåò ñòåíà îò÷óæäåíèÿ... Íóæíî áûëî ÷òî òî ñðî÷íî äåëàòü.  
-ß ñëîìàë òåáå ðóêó, - ñêàçàë ÌàêÊîé.  
-Íó òû æå íå õîòåë, ýòîãî, âåäü òàê? -íà÷àë Êèðê ïî÷òè ñïîêîéíî.   
Ñàìîáè÷åâàíèå ïðîäîëæàëîñü:  
-ß ñäåëàë áîëüíî è òåáå è Ñïîêó... ß òîãäà òîæå ñèëüíî ðàçîçëèëñÿ...  
-Ïàâåë áûë äîâîëåí. Äà è íàäî ïðèçíàòü äåâ÷îíêè ó òåáÿ ïîëó÷èëèñü î÷åíü äàæå íè÷åãî. "Ïîðà çàêàí÷èâàòü ýòîò âå÷åð âîñïîìèíàíèé..." -ïîäóìàë Êèðê.  
-Ïðàâäà? - ÌàêÊîé âçãëÿíóë íà Êèðêà.  
-Êîíå÷íî, ïðàâäà, -ïîäòâåðäèë òîò ïî÷òè èñêðåííå.   
Ïîòîì. Âñå ïîòîì. Îí îáúÿñíèò âñå, â òîì ÷èñëå è ñâîþ ëîæü.  
-Äàâàé, Áîóíç, ñîáåðèñü. Íóæíî ñäåëàòü êîå-÷òî...  
-ß íå ìîãó! Äæèì... ïîæàëóéñòà, -îí ïî÷òè øåïòàë, -íå çàñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ äåëàòü ýòî.  
Ñïîê ãîâîðèë Êèðêó î ðåøåíèè äîêòîðà, íî Äæèì íå âîñïðèíÿë ñëîâà Ñïîêà ñëèøêîì ñåðüåçíî. ×òî çà áëàæü íàøëà íà íåãî? Î÷åíü âîâðåìÿ.  
-Íî ïî÷åìó, ðàäè áîãà, îáúÿñíè ïî÷åìó?   
-Ñïîê ñêàçàë, ÷òî ýòà ñèëà ìåíÿåò ìåíÿ. ß íå õî÷ó ìåíÿòüñÿ. Ýòî ñëèøêîì òÿæåëî. ß îáåùàë. ß äîëæåí ñäåðæàòü ñëîâî.  
-Òû ÷òî íå ïîíèìàåøü íàñêîëüêî íàì ýòî íóæíî?   
-Ýòî òû íå ïîíèìàåøü...  
-×òî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ? ß ÷òî, äîëæåí ïðèêàçàòü âàì äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî íóæíî?!  
-Äæèì... - â ãîëîñå äîêòîðà ïðîçâó÷àëî ñòîëüêî ñòðàäàíèÿ, ÷òî ñåðäöå Êèðêà ñæàëîñü. Îí ïðèîáíÿë ñâîåãî äðóãà çà ïëå÷è.  
-Áîóíç... Ñåé÷àñ Ñïîê, ÿ óâåðåí, îñâîáîäèë áû òåáÿ îò òâîåãî ñëîâà! Îí æå ñàì èñïîëüçîâàë ýòó ñèëó. Ñêîëüêî ðàç! -ïðîäîëæàë óãîâàðèâàòü ÌàêÊîÿ Êèðê, -Îí ñîçäàë íàì êó÷ó âñÿêèõ âåùåé, ïåðåìåùàëñÿ òóäà-ñþäà... Îí ãîâîðèë ÷òî åìó òðóäíî äåëàòü ýòî è ãîâîðèë, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü äåëàòü âñå ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå è ëåã÷å. Äðóãîé óðîâåíü ... ì... ìàãèè, ÷åðò, ñèëû âîñïðèÿòèÿ ýòîãî õàôà... Íó âåäü, òàê?   
ÌàêÊîé ñãëîòíóë.  
-Áîóíç, ýòî òàê? Òû æå ìîæåøü ýòî ñäåëàòü?- òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèë êàïèòàí.  
-Äà! Ìîãó! -çàêðè÷àë ñî âíåçàïíîé ÿðîñòüþ ÌàêÊîé, -Òû äóìàåøü, ìíå ëåãêî áûëî îòêàçàòüñÿ? Òû ÷òî äóìàåøü âñå ýòî òàêàÿ åðóíäà - ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàþ, çàâòðà ïåðåñòàíó? Òû ÷òî íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü âòîðîé ðàç?!   
Êèðê ïîìîë÷àë. Ïîòîì ñêàçàë, ðàññ÷èòûâàÿ êàæäîå ñëîâî:  
-Òû çíàåøü ÷òî îíè ñåé÷àñ äåëàþò ñî Ñïîêîì?  
Ëèöî äîêòîðà èñêàçèëîñü êàê îò óäàðà, ïëå÷è ñíèêëè. Îí îòñòðàíèë Êèðêà ñ äîðîãè è íàïðàâèëñÿ â öåíòð ïîëÿíû.  
Ïàâåë, íå èìåâøèé ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, î ÷åì áåñåäîâàëè êàïèòàí è äîêòîð ïðèâåòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ. Íî ïîòîì îáåñïîêîåíî âçãëÿíóë â áëåäíîå ëèöî äîêòîðà.  
ÌàêÊîé ðóêîé ïîïðîñèë Ïàâëà îòîéòè îò ãåíåðàòîðà. ×åõîâ ïîéìàë âçãëÿä êàïèòàíà è òóò æå îòñòóïèë â ñòðîíó.  
Äîêòîð îñìîòðåë ñîîðóæåíèå. Ïîòîì ïîòåð ëàäîíè è ïîäíÿë íàä íèì ïðàâóþ ðóêó.  
-Ýñýðòóóì àç òåðèíóñ!  
Çîëîòèñòûå èñêðû îêóòàëè ïðèáîð, ïåðåñòðàèâàÿ åãî ñòðóêòóðó.   
ÌàêÊîé ñòîÿë ðÿäîì, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó.  
Ïàâåë ñ âîñõèùåíèåì îñìîòðåë ðàáîòó äîêòîðà.  
-Êàê ýòî ðàáîòàåò?  
-Íàæìè âîí íà òó êíîïêó - ââåðõó, - ñîîáùèë ÌàêÊîé ðàâíîäóøíûì ãîëîñîì.   
-Áîóíç... -Êèðê ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå.  
Äîêòîð ñêîëüçíóë âçãëÿäîì ïî êàïèòàíó è îòâåðíóëñÿ.  
×åõîâ óòîïèë êíîïêó.  
  
***  
  
Ñòðàííàÿ òèøèíà ðàçáóäèëà Àð-Áðîíà ñëåäóþùèì óòðîì ðàíüøå îáû÷íîãî.  
Îí ïîäîøåë ê îêíó, ðàñïàõíóë ñòâîðêè. È çàìåð.  
Íè îäèí ôîíòàí ïàðêà íå ðàáîòàë.   
Åùå íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì, è íå ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåáå ïîäóìàòü î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ ñâîåãî òîëüêî íà÷èíàþùåãî ôîðìèðîâàòüñÿ ïîäîçðåíèÿ, îí ùåëêíóë ïàëüöàìè. Â ëþáîå äðóãîå âðåìÿ â åãî ðóêàõ äîëæíà áûëà îêàçàòüñÿ ÷àøå÷êà ñ àðîìàòíûì íàïèòêîì ÷å-âå, íî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî...  
Íåò, íå ìîæåò áûòü. Îí áîëåí?  
Àð-Áðîí íàòÿíóë îäåæäó è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïåðåìåñòèòüñÿ â àïàðòàìåíòû Ôåëèñà.  
Ïîïûòêà áûëà íåóäà÷íîé.  
Çà÷åì, î, âåëèêèå áîãè Õàíàîôà, çà÷åì ìû ñâÿçàëèñü ñ ýòîé äåëåãàöèåé?  
Õîòÿ ýòî êàê ðàç áûëî ÿñíåå âñåãî. Ìû èñïóãàëèñü! Äà, ìû äàâíî âûøëè â êîñìîñ, íî ãäå íàéòè æåëàþùèõ áûòü òàì? Ìû, êòî ïî÷òè áîãè íà ïëàíåòå, ïîêèäàÿ åå ïðåäåëû - òåðÿåì ñâîþ âëàñòü. È ÷òî? Êàê áûòü? Êòî ìîæåò ïîéòè íà òàêèå æåðòâû è îòêàçàòüñÿ?   
Ñôîðìèðîâàííîå ëåò ñòî íàçàä ïîäðàçäåëåíèå âîîðóæåííûõ êîñìè÷åñêèõ ñèë ïîñòîÿííî èñïûòûâàëî äåôèöèò êàäðîâ... Ïîêà åãî íå çàêðûëè.  
Çà÷åì æåðòâû, çà÷åì òåðÿòü ÷òî-òî? Âñå ÷òî íàäî íàì - ó íàñ åñòü. À òî ÷åãî íåò - ëåãêî ìåíÿåòñÿ íà õàôòè...   
Äà, ýòî îïàñíî, áûòü çàâèñèìûì íàñòîëüêî. Íî ñîòíè ëåò âñåõ óñòðàèâàëî ýòî ïîëîæåíèå... ïîêà ìèíàòðöû íå ïîïûòàëèñü óêðàñòü õàô. Âîò è ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî åäèíñòâåííîå - ÷òî ìû ñìîãëè ñäåëàòü â îòâåò - îáîðâàòü ñ íèìè ñâÿçü.   
À ñëåäîì ïîæàëîâàë ýòîò êîðàáëü Ôåäåðàöèè...   
È âåäü îí, Àð-Áðîí ïðåäóïðåæäàë î òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè è ðàíüøå. Ïî÷åìó áû Ìèíòàðó è íå ïîèñêàòü äðóçåé íà ñòîðîíå?  
À ó íàñ íåò íè÷åãî, ÷òî áû äîñòîéíî îòâåòèòü. Äà, ìû èñïóãàëèñü. È ïðèíÿëè ïîñëîâ. Õîòÿ íàäî áûëî ïðîñòî ïîïðîñèòü èõ óéòè. Ñóäÿ ïî ïðèíöèïàì, î êîòîðûõ òàê äîëãî îíè ðàññêàçûâàëè -Ôåäåðàöèÿ ñäåëàëà áû ýòî.  
Íî âñå ïîøëî ñîâñåì íå òàê...  
È òåïåðü îíè íå çàáóäóò ñþäà äîðîãó.   
×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåîáúÿñíèìî, ïåðâûé ìèíèñòð âûøåë èç ñâîåé ðåçèäåíöèè è ïåøêîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ê öåíòðàëüíîìó çäàíèþ.  
Òàì óæå ñîáèðàëèñü ÷ëåíû âåðõîâíîãî ñîâåòà ïëàíåòû. Âñòðåâîæåííûå, èñïóãàííûå, ðàñòåðÿííûå. Íàñïåõ îäåòûå.  
  
***  
-Íó ÷òî, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, êàê âû äóìàåòå, íàéäóò íàø ãåíåðàòîð çäåñü, èëè íåò?  
Êèðê ñòîÿë, êðèòè÷åñêè ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ çàìàñêèðîâàííîå äóïëî äåðåâî, â êîòîðîì îí è Ïàâåë ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì ðàçìåñòèëè ñâîå ïðèñïîñîáëåíèå. Ïî âñåì ðàñ÷åòàì âûõîäèëî, ÷òî ãåíåðàòîðó íóæíî íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òî áû ïðåêðàòèòü âëèÿíèå êóñòîâ õàôà è íà÷àòü ðàçðóøàòü ñîçäàííîå ìàãè÷åñêèìè ñèëàìè íà ïëàíåòå.  
Íî äî ðàçðóøåíèé, äóìàë Äæåéìñ Êèðê, äåëî íå äîéäåò.  
-Íåò, êàïèòàí. Áóäåì ïîäíèìàòüñÿ?  
-Äà, òîëüêî íóæíî ïðèáðàòü çäåñü âñå...  
-À äîêòîð íàì íå ïîìîæåò? À, îí íàâåðíîå ñåé÷àñ òîæå íå ìîæåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñèëó õàôà, äà?  
-Ìû ïîäíèìåì îáîðóäîâàíèå íà êîðàáëü. Ñîáèðàé âñåõ.  
-À äîêòîð?  
-ß íàéäó åãî.  
Êèðê âçäîõíóë. Ñî â÷åðàøíåãî âå÷åðà ÌàêÊîé íå ñêàçàë åìó è ïàðû ñëîâ.   
Äæèì ïîëíî÷è ïðîñèäåë ó êîñòðà, âîðîøà óãëè. Êîãäà îí îòâîäèë âçãëÿä îò îãíÿ, íà ãëàçà åìó ïîïàäàëñÿ ÌàêÊîé, èçìó÷åííûé âèä êîòîðîãî áûë åìó íåìûì óêîðîì.  
Åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç, êîãäà ÌàêÊîé íåìíîãî îæèâèëñÿ - áûë ñåàíñ ñâÿçè ñ êîðàáëåì.  
Êîììóíèêàòîð Êèðêà èçäàë çíàêîìûé çâóê.   
-Êèðê ñëóøàåò.  
-Êàïèòàí, -ïðîçâó÷àë íèçêèé ãîëîñ, -ÿ õî÷ó äîëîæèòü, ÷òî ïðèáûë íà êîðàáëü.  
-Ñïîê? -Äæèì âñêî÷èë íà íîãè, -Êàê òû òàì îêàçàëñÿ?!  
-Ïîäêîæíûé ïåðåäàò÷èê êàïèòàí, - ïîÿñíèë ïåðâûé îôèöåð.   
-Ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Ñïîê? -ñïðîñèë ñ òðåâîãîé ÌàêÊîé.  
-Äà, äîêòîð. Òåïåðü, äà.  
ÌàêÊîé è Êèðê ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.  
Äîêòîð âçäîõíóë, çàêðûë ãëàçà, è, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü Êèðêó, ïðîáîðìîòàë êàêóþ-òî ìîëèòâó.  
  
***  
  
-Áîóíç! Ìû óõîäèì, ñëûøèøü? Òû ãäå?  
Êèðê îáîøåë ïîëÿíó ïî ïåðèìåòðó, ïîòîì âûøåë ê îçåðó, ïðîøåë ïî áåðåãó.  
-Äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé!  
Êèðê ñíîâà îáîøåë ïîëÿíó è, íà÷èíàÿ çëèòüñÿ, íàïðàâèëñÿ ââåðõ ïî ðó÷üþ.  
ÌàêÊîé è ñëûøàë, è íå ñëûøàë êàê åãî çîâåò Äæèì. Ñî â÷åðàøíåãî âå÷åðà îí íàõîäèëñÿ â ñîâåðøåííî ñìÿòåííîì ñîñòîÿíèè äóõà. Îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî Êèðê áûë ïðàâ, â ñâîåì áåçîãîâîðî÷íîì òðåáîâàíèè, íî áûë è óäðó÷åí òåì ÷òî íå ñìîã èëè íå ñóìåë âíÿòíî îáúÿñíèòü ñâîé ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé îòêàç... Îí íå æàëåë î òîì, ÷òî ñäåëàë... Ýòîò ìèã - ñîçäàíèÿ, ñîçèäàíèÿ, ïðîíçèë åãî íåâåðîÿòíîé ýéôîðèåé. Ýòî áûëî êàê ãëîòîê îñâåæàþùåãî ïèòüñÿ ïîñëå äíÿ â ïóñòûíå, êàê òåíü ïîñëå ñëåïÿùåãî ñîëíöà, êàê åäà äëÿ óìèðàþùåãî ñ ãîëîäà ñòðàííèêà.  
Òåëî, óì òðåáîâàëè ïðîäîëæèòü, ñäåëàòü åùå ÷òî òî, íåâàæíî, ÷òî, íåâàæíî çà÷åì, íî èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòó ñèëó, õîòü êàê òî, ÷òî áû ñíîâà ïîëó÷èòü ýòî ñòðàííîå, çûáêîå ÷óâñòâî, âñåìîãóùåñòâà, ñîñòîÿíèÿ áîãà... Ýòî áûëî êàê íàâàæäåíèå, êàê íàðêîòè÷åñêàÿ òÿãà... È ýòî áûëî ñòðàøíî.  
Êîãäà ãåíåðàòîð çàðàáîòàë - æåëàíèå èñïîëüçîâàòü ñèëó ÷óòü îñëàáåëî, íåìíîãî, ñîâñåì íåìíîãî. Îí çàáûëñÿ òðåâîæíûì ñíîì, è òî, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñìåðòåëüíî óñòàë çà ýòè äíè.   
  
  
Êèðê çàìåòèë ÌàêÊîÿ, ñèäÿùåãî íà êàêîé òî êîðÿãå ó ðó÷üÿ. Äîêòîð óëûáàëñÿ, ïîä åãî ðóêàìè ìåëüêàëè çâåçäî÷êè, ñîâñåì ìàëåíüêèå èñêîðêè ñâåòà. Êàêèå òî ñâåðêàþùèå ðàçíîöâåòíûå øàðèêè ïëÿñàëè íà âîäå... Êèðê óñëûøàë òîíêèé ìåëîäè÷íûé çâîí... Äîêòîð áûë òàê ïîãëîùåí ñâîèì çàíÿòèåì, ÷òî íå óñëûøàë êàê ïîäîøåë êàïèòàí.  
-Áîóíç...-ïîçâàë Äæèì îñòîðîæíî.  
Îí íå çíàë êàê òåïåðü è ïîäñòóïèòüñÿ ê íåìó. Íî áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî åãî äðóã ñïðàâèòñÿ... Òîëüêî íóæíî âðåìÿ.   
Äîêòîð âçäðîãíóë, âñå øàðèêè òóò æå óïàëè â âîäó, óòîíóâ ñ òèõèì âñõëèïîì.  
-Íàì ïîðà, -ñêàçàë Êèðê.  
ÌàêÊîé êèâíóë, ïîäíèìàÿñü.  
-Êàê òû?  
-Íîðìàëüíî.  
-Ýòà ñèëà... îíà åùå åñòü â òåáå? - ñïðîñèë Êèðê.  
Äîêòîð îòâåòèë ñ âèäèìûì óñèëèåì:  
-Äà. Íî îíà çíà÷èòåëüíî îñëàáëà. Òàê ÷òî åñëè òû õî÷åøü ÷òî áû ÿ îïÿòü ...  
-Íåò. Âñå çàêîí÷åíî. Ïîéäåì.  
  
***  
  
"Äíåâíèê êàïèòàíà: Çâåçäíàÿ äàòà 5992.1 Çàïèñü ïðîèçâåäåíà ïåðâûì îôèöåðîì êîðàáëÿ. Ìû ïîëó÷èëè ñèãíàë ñ ïëàíåòû Õàôëèíã ñ òðåáîâàíèåì î íåìåäëåííîé ñâÿçè. Ïîêà, ñîãëàñíî ïðèêàçó êàïèòàíà, ìû èãíîðèðóåì ñèãíàë. Ñåé÷àñ íàøà ãëàâíàÿ çàäà÷à ïîäíÿòü ãðóïïó âûñàäêè ñ ïëàíåòû. Íî ñ ýòèì âîçíèêàþò îïðåäåëåííûå ïðîáëåìû. Ìû íå ñìîæåì ïîäíÿòü íèêîãî èç ñóùåñòâ, ñîçäàííûõ ñèëîé õàôà, íà áîðò. Ïðè òðàíñïîðòèðîâêå äâîéíèêîâ êàïèòàíà è ×åõîâà, ýôôåêò òåëåïîðòàöèè - óíè÷òîæèë èõ."  
  
-Ñïîê... Òû óâåðåí? - Êèðê âûñëóøàë íîâîñòü âíåøíå ñïîêîéíî. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ãäå òî áóäåò ðàçãóëèâàòü åãî êîïèÿ, íå ïðèâîäèëà Äæåéìñà Êèðêà â âîñòîðã â ïðèíöèïå  
-Êàïèòàí, êîãäà âàø äâîéíèê àêòèâèçèðîâàë ìîé ïîäêîæíûé êîììóíèêàòîð, ÿ îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøàë åãî ñëîâà: "Òðîèõ íà áîðò". Íî ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ òîëüêî ÿ îäèí.  
-Ìîæåò áûòü òðàíñïîðòåð íå èñïðàâåí?  
-Êàïèòàí, ìû âñå ïðîâåðèëè. À òàê êàê âàøå îáîðóäîâàíèå òîæå íå ïîäíÿëîñü íà áîðò, áîþñü...  
-ßñíî, ìèñòåð Ñïîê. Âàì ïðèäåòñÿ íåìíîãî ïîäîæäàòü.  
Êèðê çàõëîïíóë ïåðåäàò÷èê è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ êîìàíäó. Åìó íå ïðèøëîñü òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà äîëãèå îáúÿñíåíèÿ.  
-Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü! - ×åõîâ áûë ïîòðÿñåí èçâåñòèÿìè ñ êîðàáëÿ, - Ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî! Íåò!  
Ëåéòåíàíò ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Íàòàøå.  
-Äà, - ïîäòâåðäèë Êèðê, -íåñïðàâåäëèâî. Íî ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü, ìèñòåð ×åõîâ, íå èìååò íèêàêîãî îòíîøåíèÿ ê æèçíè. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ.  
Äæèì Êèðê ïîäîøåë ê ñâîèì äåâóøêàì.  
-Íó ÷òî æ, âîò è âñå.  
Ðóò, ñàìàÿ ðîáêàÿ èç íèõ, âíåçàïíî êèíóëàñü Äæèìó íà øåþ.  
-Íåò! ß ðèñêíó! Âäðóã ýòî íå òàê?! ß íå õî÷ó çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ!  
-Òèøå, òèøå, -Äæèì ìÿãêèì äâèæåíèåì ïîäíÿë çàëèòîå ñëåçàìè ëèöî äåâóøêè...  
×åõîâ è Íàòàøà ñòîÿëè êðåïêî îáíÿâøèñü.  
  
...Áîæå ìîé, ÷òî ÿ íàäåëàë! -ðàñêàÿíèå è ñîæàëåíèå â êîòîðûé ðàç ïðîíçèëè ÌàêÊîÿ. Ëåîíàðä, òû âîçîìíèë ñåáÿ áîãîì? È ÷òî, ÷òî òåïåðü? Îí âèäåë, êàê ×åõîâ óêðàäêîé ñìàõíóë ñ ëèöà ñëåçû. Êàïèòàí äåðæàëñÿ, íî åãî ïîìåðòâåâøåå ëèöî ãîâîðèëî î òîì, ÷òî è äëÿ íåãî ýòî ðàññòàâàíèå áûëî áîëåçíåííî.  
...Ìû â îòâåòå çà òåõ, êîãî ïðèðó÷èëè... Çà òåõ, ÷üèõ äóø êîñíóëèñü, âîëüíî èëè íåâîëüíî...  
  
-Äîêòîð! - ãîëîñ ×åõîâà çàçâåíåë îò ãíåâà.  
Ïîæàëóé, òîëüêî êàïèòàíó, èëè â ðåäêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ Ñïîêó, ïîçâîëÿëîñü îðàòü íà äîêòîðà èëè âûñêàçûâàòü êàêèå ëèáî ïðåòåíçèè. Õîòÿ ÌàêÊîÿ íèêîãäà íå çàíèìàëî - èìååò êòî íè áóäü íà íåãî çóá èëè íåò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïðàâèëî - íå ñïîðü ñ âðà÷îì - ìîæåøü îêàçàòüñÿ åãî ïàöèåíòîì, ñîáëþäàëîñü íà "Ýíòåðïðàéçå" ñâÿòî. È çà÷àñòóþ òàê è áûâàëî.  
-Ïàâåë, - ÌàêÊîé âçäîõíóë, -ïðîñòè, ÿ íå õîòåë...  
-Íåò!!! Ñäåëàéòå òàê, ÷òî áû ìû ìîãëè ïîäíÿòüñÿ âìåñòå! - çàêðè÷àë ëåéòåíàíò.  
ÌàêÊîé ìîë÷àë.  
-Çà÷åì âû ñäåëàëè ýòî?! Ïîæàëóéñòà, äîêòîð ÌàêÊîé... ÿ ïðîøó âàñ... ÿ õî÷ó áûòü ñ íåé...  
Êèðê îòñòðàíèë Ðóò.   
-ß ñåé÷àñ, - ñêàçàë Äæèì.  
Ïðè âèäå êàïèòàíà ÌàêÊîé îáëèçíóë ãóáû.  
  
×òî æ... Äàâàé, Äæèì. ß çàñëóæèë ýòî. È ìíîãîå äðóãîå... Íî òû îøèáàåøüñÿ, åñëè äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ íà÷íó âèëÿòü è èçâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ... ×òî ñäåëàíî - òî ñäåëàíî. ß ïðèìó âñå òâîè óïðåêè, âñþ òâîþ áîëü... Ýòî ñàìîå ìåíüøåå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü...  
  
-Ïðåêðàòèòå ýòî, ×åõîâ! - ñêàçàë Êèðê.  
-Êàïèòàí! ß ëþáëþ åå! ß íå õî÷ó îñòàâëÿòü åå çäåñü! Ïîìíèòå î ÷åì âû ãîâîðèëè ìíå? Î íàñòîÿùåé ëþáâè? ×òî ýòî ðåäêîñòü? ß íàøåë åå! Ïîíèìàåòå?  
Äæèì êèâíóë.  
-Ïîíèìàþ. Íî òû æå íå õî÷åøü óáèòü åå?  
-Íó ïî÷åìó, ïî÷åìó òàê? Ýòî îí âèíîâàò! -×åõîâ òîëêíóë ÌàêÊîÿ, -Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî!  
-Âîçüìèòå ñåáÿ â ðóêè! - ðÿâêíóë Êèðê, - Äà, íåïðàâèëüíî! Íî ýòî - æèçíü! È ìû äîëæíû ïðèíèìàòü òî, ÷òî åñòü!  
Äæèì âçãëÿíóë íà ÌàêÊîÿ - äîêòîð íå îïóñòèë ãëàç. Ãóáû Êèðêà ñæàëèñü, íî îí íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Ñåé÷àñ - íå âðåìÿ. Ñåé÷àñ - îí êàïèòàí, ñåé÷àñ - îí ãëàâíûé. Ñåé÷àñ îí äîëæåí âçÿòü ñèòóàöèþ ïîä êîíòðîëü. Äëÿ ñåáÿ è äëÿ âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ.  
-Ìåðè, -îí êîñíóëñÿ ðóêè äåâóøêè, -Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ïîâåðü, ÷òî òàê âûøëî, åñëè ÿ ìîãó ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü äëÿ òåáÿ...äëÿ âàñ âñåõ...  
-Íå èçâèíÿéñÿ, Äæèì, òû íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàò, -Ìåðè ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëàñü, -Ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì õîðîøî, ÷òî áû äëèòüñÿ äîëãî. Ñïàñèáî òåáå.  
Êèðê ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:  
-Ýòî ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü ñïàñèáî òåáå. È âñåì âàì.  
Ëåéëà îáíÿëà Êèðêà.  
-Íå ïëà÷ü, ìàëûøêà, ó òåáÿ åùå áóäåò øàíñ, ÿ âåðþ.  
Êèðê óñëûøàë çà ñïèíîé òÿæåëûé âçäîõ. Ïîòîì íåðåøèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ:  
-Äæèì...  
Êèðê îáåðíóëñÿ.  
-ß ïîíèìàþ, âû âñå ïðîêëèíàåòå ìåíÿ, -çàãîâîðèë äîêòîð, -íî ïîçâîëü... åñëè ýòî óòåøèò õîòü êîãî-òî... ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü åùå êîå-÷òî...  
Óâèäåâ, êàê ãíåâíî âñïûõíóëè ãëàçà Êèðêà, ÌàêÊîé ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå ïîäíÿë ðóêè.  
-Ïîäîæäè! ß íå òî õîòåë ñêàçàòü... Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîçâîëü... ÿ õî÷ó... -ÌàêÊîé ñãëîòíóë è çàãîâîðèë áûñòðî, ñòàðàÿñü ñêàçàòü âñå, äî òîãî ìîìåíòà êàê åìó ïîìåøàþò.  
-ß äàì âàì ïî ïîñëåäíåìó ïîäàðêó. Îäíî æåëàíèå. Êàæäîé. Òîãäà êîãäà âàì áóäåò îñîáåííî òðóäíî - âû ñìîæåòå èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî. Ïîäîæäèòå, -ñíîâà ñêàçàë îí, -äàéòå ìíå ìèíóòêó... Ïîæàëóéñòà.  
Äæèì ìîë÷àë, ïðåäîñòàâëÿÿ ðåøàòü äåâóøêàì. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê äðîæèò Ðóò, ñëûøàë, êàê âñõëèïûâàåò Ëåéëà. Åìó áûëî æàëü èõ âñåõ.   
ÌàêÊîé ïîäîøåë ïîáëèæå è ïðîòÿíóë ê äåâóøêàì ëåâóþ ðóêó. Â ïðàâîé áûëà çàæàòà âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà. Äîêòîð, âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé è íà åãî ðàñêðûòîé ëàäîíè - çàñèÿë ïåðåëèâàþùèéñÿ øàðèê.  
Îí ïðåäëîæèë åãî Ìåðè.  
-Âîçüìè. Òû ðåøèøü ñàìà - ÷åãî õî÷åøü áîëüøå âñåãî... Ìîæåò áûòü ïîëó÷èòü ýòó ñèëó? Òîãäà òû ñìîæåøü âîéòè â ñîâåò ïëàíåòû è ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü çäåñü... Èëè... â îáùåì, ðåøàòü òåáå. Íóæíî ïðîñòî ïîæåëàòü.  
ÌàêÊîé ñíîâà âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé è ïðîòÿíóë òàêèå æå ñâåòÿùèåñÿ øàðèêå Ðóò è Ëåéëå.  
-Âû òîæå ìîæåòå ïîæåëàòü âñå ÷òî óãîäíî, -ïîÿñíèë îí ïå÷àëüíî, -íàïðèìåð ñòàòü äåòüìè... È ïðîæèòü ýòó æèçíü ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. Âû âñòðåòèòå åùå ñâîþ ëþáîâü. Íàñòîÿùóþ. Òîëüêî íå òîðîïèòåñü, ïîäóìàéòå õîðîøåíüêî, ëàäíî?  
-Ñïàñèáî, - ñêàçàëà Ìåðè, -ñïàñèáî îò âñåõ íàñ. - Âñå æå ýòî âû äàëè íàì æèçíü.   
-Äà, -êèâíóë ÌàêÊîé ñî ñëàáîé óëûáêîé, - à ëþáàÿ æèçíü ëó÷øå íåáûòèÿ, âåäü òàê?  
Äîêòîð îáåðíóëñÿ ê Íàòàøå.  
×åõîâ îòñòóïèë îò äåâóøêè. Íî îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ñìîòðåòü äðóã íà äðóãà è â èõ ãëàçàõ çàñòûëè ñëåçû âñåõ ïîãèáøèõ âëþáëåííûõ ìèðà, è âñåõ òåõ, êòî åùå áóäåò æèòü è ëþáèòü â ýòîì ìèðå.  
-Âîçüìè, - äîêòîð ïðîòÿíóë Íàòàøå ñâîé øàðèê, - òû ìîæåøü ïîæåëàòü çàáûòü âñå... åñëè çàõî÷åøü.  
Êèðê çàìåòèë, êàê ïîáåëåëî ëèöî äîêòîðà. Íàâåðíîå, ýòî áûëè ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè ñèëû õàôà, - ñîîáðàçèë Êèðê. Òîëüêî óíèêàëüíûé ïðèðîäíûé äàð ïîçâîëÿë ÌàêÊîþ ïðîäîëæàòü äåëàòü ÷óäåñà... Íî òåïåðü, ïîõîæå, åãî äðóã åëå äåðæèòñÿ íà íîãàõ.  
Ïèñêíóë êîììóíèêàòîð.  
-Êèðê ñëóøàåò.  
-Êàïèòàí, ïîëó÷åíî åùå îäíî ñîîáùåíèå îò Àð-Áðîíà, - ãîëîñ Ñïîêà, ïîìîã êàïèòàíó âûðâàòüñÿ èç òîñêëèâîé ïåëåíû òåêóùåé ñèòóàöèè. Íî ìûñëåííî îí âîçáëàãîäàðèë íåáåñà, ÷òî Ñïîêà íå áûëî íà ýòîé ïîëÿíå ðàçãóëÿâøèõñÿ ñòðàñòåé. -Îíè òðåáóþò íåìåäëåííîãî êîíòàêòà.  
-Ïóñòü ïîäîæäóò, - îòâåòèë Êèðê. -Íó ÷òî, âñå ãîòîâû?   
Çàòÿãèâàòü ïðîùàíèå äàëüøå - áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Îí ïîöåëîâàë Ìåðè, ïîòîì Ðóò è Ëåéëó.  
-Çàñåêàéòå êîîðäèíàòû, ìèñòåð Êàéë.  
Íàòàøà ñ òðåâîãîé âçãëÿíóëà íà Ïàâëà. Ëåéòåíàíò ïîïûòàëñÿ îäîáðÿþùå óëûáíóòüñÿ åé.  
-Ïðîùàé. ß íèêîãäà íå çàáóäó òåáÿ, -ñêàçàë îí.  
-ß òîæå, -îòâåòèëà îíà.  
×óâñòâóÿ ïðèáëèæåíèå ëó÷à, Äæèì ñíîâà ïîäóìàë î ÌàêÊîå. Èì ïðåäñòîÿëî íåëåãêîå îáúÿñíåíèå. Íî âñå æå, íåñìîòðÿ íè íà ÷òî, îíè âûïîëíÿò ýòó ìèññèþ óñïåøíî! Õàôëèíã æå íóæäàåòñÿ íå âî âñòóïëåíèè â Ôåäåðàöèþ, à â íåáîëüøîì óðîêå ñìèðåíèÿ è ðàçìûøëåíèÿõ íà òåìó ìàòåðèàëüíûõ áëàã...  
-Êàéë! Ñòàáèëèçèðóéòå! - ãîëîñ Ñïîêà îáðóøèëñÿ íà íåãî êàê óøàò ëåäÿíîé âîäû.  
Êèðê ñïðûãíóë ñ ïëàòôîðìû òðàíñïîðòåðà.   
È òóò æå ñîãíóëñÿ îò ïðèñòóïà áîëè â çàïÿñòüå. Êàçàëîñü, ðóêà îïóõàåò íà ãëàçàõ.  
Ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëèñü òîëüêî îí è ×åõîâ.  
Ñæàâ çóáû, êàïèòàí ïðèâàëèëñÿ ê ñòåíå îòñåêà.   
-Åñòü, ìèñòåð Ñïîê! Åùå îäèí ñèãíàë!  
Ñïîê îòòîëêíóë òåõíèêà è ñàì ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä ïàíåëüþ. Äëèííûå ïàëüöû âóëêàíöà çàáåãàëè ïî êíîïêàì.   
-Ïîâòîðíî!  
Êèðê ïåðåâåë ïîëíûå óæàñà è áîëè ãëàçà íà ïëàòôîðìó.  
-×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? -ïðîõðèïåë îí, -Ãäå ÌàêÊîé?  
Ñïîê ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, íî íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë.  
-Ñèãíàë ñòðàííûé, êàïèòàí. Òàê, ñëîâíî íàêëàäûâàåòñÿ åùå îäèí ðèñóíîê, -ïîÿñíèë Êàéë.  
Ëó÷ ñíîâà çàìåðöàë, ïûòàÿñü âîñïðîèçâåñòè ñèëóýò ÌàêÊîÿ.  
-×òî ñ äîêòîðîì? - óäèâëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Êàéë, âãëÿäûâàÿñü â îñòðîêîíå÷íûå óøè êîðàáåëüíîãî õèðóðãà.  
Ñèëóýò îïÿòü çàìåðöàë, ðàñïàäàÿñü íà ìèëëèîí ÷àñòåé. Ñïóñòÿ äåñÿòü òîìèòåëüíûõ ñåêóíä - äîêòîð ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ íà ïëàòôîðìå â ñâîåì ïðèâû÷íîì âèäå.  
-Ïîäêëþ÷èëàñü ñèñòåìà áåçîïàñíîñòè, -ïîÿñíèë Ñïîê, îòõîäÿ îò êîíñîëè, -ß ðàä âèäåòü âàñ, äîêòîð. È ó âàñ åñòü ðàáîòà, -îí êèâíóë íà êàïèòàíà. - Êàê âèäèòå, ãîñïîäà, ìîÿ âåðñèÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîëó÷èëà äîïîëíèòåëüíîå ïîäòâåðæäåíèå. Ñèëû, êîòîðûå èçìåíèëè âàø âíåøíèé âèä äîêòîð, èñ÷åçëè. Âàì ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ñîçäàòåëè òðàíñïîðòåðà ïðåäóñìîòðåëè ñòðàõîâî÷íóþ ñèñòåìó. Ìîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå òàê æå ïîäòâåðæäàåòå è âû, êàïèòàí. Íàëîæåííûå ìíîþ öåëèòåëüíûå ñâÿçè òàê æå îêàçàëèñü ðàçðóøåííûìè.  
-Ïîéäåì, Äæèì, -òèõî ïðîìîëâèë ÌàêÊîé, -äîéäåøü ñàì? -â ãîëîñå äîêòîðà ïîñëûøàëèñü ïðåæíèå çàáîòëèâûå íîòêè.  
Êèðê êèâíóë. Ïåðåëîì - íå òàêàÿ áîëüøàÿ öåíà çà óñïåøíîå çàâåðøåíèå ìèññèè è ïðèìèðåíèå ñ äðóãîì.  
-Ñïîê ñïðîñèë:  
-Ìíå íà÷àòü ïåðåãîâîðû?  
Êèðê ïîìîðùèëñÿ.   
-Ïóñòü ïîäîæäóò åùå, ìèñòåð Ñïîê. ß ñàì õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Àð-Áðîíîì, -Ìíå åñòü ÷òî ñêàçàòü åìó.  
  
Êîíåö.  
25 ÿíâàðÿ 2002ã.  
  
  
1 Åñëè êòî òî âîçðàæàåò ïðîòèâ òàêîãî òîëêîâàíèÿ çíàêà Êîëèíàð - ÿ íå áóäó íàñòàèâàòü íà ñâîåì îïðåäåëåíèè :)  
  
  
  
  
1 


End file.
